El Libro de Noodle 2,0
by agav
Summary: Noodle finalmente cree que puede vivir en paz y sin molestias en la pequeña villa pesquera en la que se encuentra luego de haber escapado del asalto de Plastic Beach; sin embargo, al liberar a un antiguo demonio, se embarcará en un juego del gato y el ratón por todo Japón para poder atraparlo.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

-Oye Russel, ¿ya vamos a llegar?

-Tranquila Noodle ya falta poco -respondió Russel a Noodle.

Desde que él encontró a la guitarrista de su banda, ambos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Plastic Beach. Russel quería confrontar a Murdoc por haber secuestrado a 2D y otros artistas para poder seguir ganando dinero a base de ellos; y Noodle, pues, él no tenía aun bien claro porque quería verlo, sabía que los sucesos en El Mañana fueron planeados, y que ella había salido relativamente ilesa, pero aun así creía que Murdoc se había pasado con la bomba que se tiró al final del video, pues eso pudo haber lastimado seriamente a Noodle. En fin, Russel dejó de preocuparse por asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia, pues seguro que ella tenía una buena razón para volver, a pesar de que no sabía cómo terminó en un crucero y con una máscara sin agujeros para los ojos… y ahí estaba de nuevo pensando en cosas ajenas.

Mientras Russel pensaba, Noodle estaba atenta por si divisaba la isla a donde se dirigía, ella se mantuvo neutral en cuanto Murdoc comenzó a crear un nuevo álbum, ya que pensaba que sin ella, Russel y 2D, no podría hacer mucho. Sin embargo al enterarse que había secuestrado a 2D drogándolo, obligado a colaboradores a participar del proyecto y creado una versión robot de ella. A Noodle no le gustó el saber que era reemplazable, ni le hizo gracia que Murdoc utilizara a 2D como una herramienta, por lo que decidió tomar acciones al respecto.

-Ya estamos cerca Noodle, ve preparándote.

-De acuerdo Russ… -antes de poder su frase, Noodle oyó sonidos de disparos, como si hubiera una guerra ahí mismo.

-¡¿Russel qué está pasando?!

-¡No lo sé, pero mejor escóndete! -entonces Russel agarró a Noodle y la metió dentro de su boca y se zambulló debajo del agua.

Mientras tanto, Murdoc, Cyborg Noodle y los artistas colaboradores estaban luchando contra una ola de piratas dirigida por Boogieman, este quería hacer pagar a Murdoc por no cumplir su trato. 2D se hallaba encerrado en su habitación intrigado y asustado por todo el alboroto que sucedía en la superficie, entonces divisó a una ballena que se acercaba hacia su habitación, este al no poder hacer más debido a su fobia a las ballenas, se puso su máscara de payaso. Cuando vio que la ballena se lo iba a comer vio una mano gigante agarrándola y lanzándola por los aires, dejando a 2D estupefacto.

En la superficie Russel se apoyó sobre la orilla de Plastic Beach, aprovechando el alto al fuego que provocó al lanzar la ballena y derribar un avión de los piratas, y abrió la boca para dejar a Noodle ver lo que sucedía, y esta observó lo que sucedía quitándose la máscara dejando ver una cicatriz en su ojo derecho y viendo a Cyborg, a los colaboradores y a un aturdido Murdoc que había sido alcanzado por una granada, se quedó observándolos, en un intercambio de miradas entre todos con Murdoc asombrado que Noodle haya vuelto, pero de repente los piratas volvieron a abrir fuego; Murdoc cogió a Cyborg y se escaparon en un oxidado submarino, llevándose consigo un montón de alcohol para asimilar lo sucedido, Russel se llevó a Noodle a su boca de nuevo y escaparon de los disparos y a 2D se lo comió la ballena que lo iba atacar antes.

Luego del breve encuentro, Russel nadó lo más lejos y rápido que pudo de ese lugar, dirigiéndose hacia aguas orientales. Horas después de lo ocurrido, ambos estaban ya fuera de la zona de peligro tratando de llegar a tierra; pero un barco pesquero japonés creyó que Russel era una ballena y lo trataron de arponear. Russel se defendía de ellos protegiendo a Noodle, que ayudaba a Russel a defenderse, sin embargo ella se resbaló y cayó al agua y la marea se la lleva flotando mientras Russel seguía combatiendo. La caída hizo que Noodle quedara inconsciente y estuviera a la deriva en el mar lleno de sangre.

Días después, Noodle se hallaba en la playa de una villa pesquera inconsciente en la orilla de esta.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1: De vuelta en Japón, ¿qué puede salir mal?

Disparos, explosiones, una ballena volando.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -dijo Noodle mientras despertaba rápidamente en una pequeña habitación. Estaba aturdida y confundida por la situación.

Lo último que ella recordaba era que estaba con Russel escapando de Plastic Beach, y que de repente un barco pesquero los comenzó a atacar, luego de eso su mente no lograba recordar lo que sucedió para terminar ahí.

Se paró de su pequeña y sorprendentemente cómoda cama, y notó que tenía vendajes alrededor del cuerpo y comenzó a sentir la sensación de dolor, ahora que seguro se le había bajado la adrenalina, y volvió a sentarse agarrándose el vientre.

Miró a su alrededor para tratar de averiguar dónde estaba y poder escapar. Buscó en la habitación para ver si encontraba algo útil para defenderse. Era una habitación de unos cinco por tres metros, tenía la cómoda cama, un pequeño velador con una lámpara de aceite y un armario vacío; en una de las paredes había una ventana que daba hacia lo que parecía ser una jungla, la abrió e ingreso un olor a sal en el ambiente, por lo que pensó que estaba cerca del mar. No encontró nada con lo que defenderse en la habitación, por lo que salió armada con sus manos, ya que recordó que había sido entrenada para ser una máquina de matar de pequeña después de todo.

Salió sigilosamente de la habitación para ver con lo que se encontraba; salió a un corto pasillo que daba a una sala con una cocina al lado, en ella se hallaba una anciana de espaldas preparando algo que comer. Noodle al ver que no era una amenaza decidió solo irse sin hacer ruido; sin embargo mientras pensaba esto y comenzaba a salir chocó su pie contra un sillón.

-¿Tan pronto te vas? -le dijo la anciana en japonés al voltearse por el ruido hecho.

Noodle paralizada por haber sido descubierta se quedó en silencio mirándola fijamente.

-¿Hablas japonés?, pareces alguien que lo hace. –le habló de nuevo la anciana.

-Ehhh. -vaciló Noodle, hacía mucho que no hablaba japonés, pero comenzó a recordar el idioma poco a poco.

-S-Sí, si hablo japonés… -respondió Noodle. -E-Es que hace tiempo que no lo hablaba.

-Ah, qué suerte. –dijo la anciana aliviada. –Pensé que tendría que recurrir a un traductor o algo. Y eso digamos que no es fácil de conseguir por aquí, ya que estamos algo alejados de la civilización moderna. –dijo la anciana riendo. -Ven toma asiento, ya está lista la comida. –volvió a hablarle la anciana.

Noodle haciéndole caso va y se sienta en frente de la anciana; y esta le sirve un plato con un guiso de pescado. Ella cogió sus palillos y una cuchara y dio un primer bocado, se quedó estática un momento; se dio cuenta que no había comido algo en varias horas, tal vez días.

-ITADAKIMASU. -gritó Noodle y luego comenzó a comer a montones, a tragar se diría.

-Bien, mientras comes. -dijo la anciana riendo. -Creo que te diré como llegaste aquí, supongo que quieres saber eso. –le dijo la anciana a la hambrienta Noodle, -Pues mi nombre es Chiyoko, estás en una pequeña villa pesquera. Mientras yo volvía a la orilla luego de pescar unas perlas, vi una silueta de una chica tirada en la arena. Me acerqué para ver si estaba viva, por suerte lo estaba, y resultaste ser tú, pedí ayuda para que te trajeran aquí. Te curé una herida fea que tenías en tu abdomen y una que otra en tus brazos y piernas, sin embargo no pude hacer mucho por la que tienes en el ojo, es solo un moretón, por lo que te dejé dormir.

Noodle escuchaba mientras seguía comiendo atolondradamente. Hace tiempo que no usaba palillos, pero su ascendencia japonesa no la traiciona, y parecía toda una profesional.

-Entonces, ¿estoy en Japón? –preguntó Noodle.

-Así es, en la Tierra del Sol Naciente. -dijo Chiyoko alegre.

-Japón entonces. -pensó Noodle.

-Ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo llegaste? -dijo Chiyoko curiosa.

-Si le digo no me creería; además, ahora que lo pienso, es muy ridículo. -constestó Noodle.

-Vamos, no pierdes nada al contármelo. -trató de convencer Chiyoko a Noodle.

Noodle vaciló por un momento, pero decidió contarle todo, desde la fase 1, hasta ese momento. Chiyoko no se mostraba asombrada, era obvio que en sus años de existencia había vivido y visto varias cosas atónitas, por lo que la historia de Noodle no le ocasionó sorpresa, y tal como ella dijo, si sonaba algo ridícula.

-¿No le sorprende? -preguntó Noodle a Chiyoko.

-Pues no, es mas, es interesante. -respondió Chiyoko.

Desde que Noodle se retiró de la banda no había sentido tanta tranquilidad. A pesar de tener heridas, en esa hora y media que había pasado desde que recuperó la conciencia, no había sufrido su típica depresión, y estaba en paz.

-Y, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?, ¿vas a volver con tus amigos? –preguntó Chiyoko.

-No lo sé, y tampoco sé sus paraderos actuales, ni tampoco creo que ellos sepan el mío. –respondió Noodle con la mente en blanco.

-Bueno, puedes quedarte hasta que se curen tus heridas, de ahí puedes decidir si quedarte o hacer alguna otra cosa.

Noodle pensó que era lo que iba a hacer, no sabía dónde se encontraban sus compañeros de banda, no quería pensar que estaban muertos; sin embargo, ahora estaba libre, es decir ya no tenía obligación de volver, pues ahora sí que se habían separado, literalmente.

-Pues no tengo a donde ir, creo que me quedaré aquí. Puedo ayudarle con la pesca de perlas, como agradecimiento por salvarme. –dijo Noodle a Chiyoko.

-Bueno, entonces serás mi aprendiz, te enseñare todo lo que se. -dijo Chiyoko entusiasmada por su nueva compañera.

Noodle sonrió, agradeció por la comida y se fue a su cuarto a descansar, pues aún tenían que sanarse sus heridas. Se recostó en su cómoda cama y miró al techo, pensando.

¿Ahora que puede salir mal? –se dijo para sí misma, y se quedó dormida.

Un mes después de la llegada de Noodle a la villa pesquera, se hallaba recuperada de sus heridas y ya no tenía ese feo moretón en su ojo. Se despertó en su habitación y fue a desayunar junto a Chiyoko. Un tazón de arroz para cada una con pescado frito, el favorito de Noodle.

-Esta delicioso Chiyoko. –dijo Noodle.

-Gracias querida. –respondió Chiyoko con una sonrisa.

Noodle terminó su desayuno y se fue a su cuarto para cambiarse e irse al mar. Se puso un traje de baño y encima un pareo verde. Salió de la pequeña vivienda en la que residía con Chiyoko, y se fue hacia la orilla del mar. Mientras Noodle iba caminando alegre por la playa, saludaba a todos los que había conocido en aquella villa pesquera en la que ahora estaba establecida. Ya se había hecho amiga de todos los que vivían ahí.

-Hola Izunokami-san. –le dijo Noodle a un anciano que estaba sentado en el porche de su casa.

-Hola Noodle querida, ¿yendo a pescar algunas perlas? –respondió el señor Izunomaki.

-Sí, así es. –le contestó Noodle.

-Pues suerte, aunque no la necesitas. –finalizó la conversación el señor Izunomaki.

Noodle sonrió y siguió su camino hacia la orilla del mar. Ella se había adaptado a la pesca de perlas muy rápido y no es que fuera una nadadora de primera, sino que al haber compartido un bus de gira con Murdoc, aguantar la respiración era su especialidad, podía estar bajo el agua sin problemas más minutos del promedio, y esto le servía como ventaja. Noodle se dirigió hacia un espigón, avanzó hasta el límite de este y se tiró un clavado.

Noodle se pasaba horas en su labor de pescadora, lo hacía con empeño y disfrutaba al hacerlo. Terminó su faena, salió del mar se quedó un rato en la orilla esperando a que se sequen sus ropas como hacía siempre, se ponía a meditar y pensar en nuevas letras de canciones; claro, ¿por qué no?

Después de su descanso, se paró y se dirigió hacía su hogar. Mientras volvía, notó que las personas no estaban, como si hubieran desaparecido. Comenzó a preocuparse y empezar a correr. Cuando llegó a su casa abrió la puerta y estaba oscuro, prendió la luz y estaban todos ahí.

-¡Sorpresa! –gritaron todos las personas que vivían en aquella villa.

Noodle se sorprendió y sintió un alivió al ver que todos estaban bien, pero se preguntaba el porqué de ello.

-Felicidades Noodle ya llevas aquí un mes. –dijo Chiyoko.

-Así es, mira hasta hicimos pastel. –dijo el señor Izunomaki señalando a la mesa donde había un pastel, no grande, no pequeño, sino lo suficiente.

-Pero chicos no debieron haberse molestado. –dijo Noodle.

-No Noodle, te lo mereces, contigo aquí la villa es más alegre. –replicó Chiyoko.

Noodle aceptó el detalle de sus vecinos y comenzaron a celebrar su llegada hace un mes. Comieron pastel y rieron toda la tarde y noche. Luego de que todos se fueron, y solo quedaran Noodle y Chiyoko en casa.

-Creo tu historia los entretuvo. –dijo Chiyoko.

-Bueno a quien no le gustaría saber la historia de Gorillaz. –respondió Noodle.

-Deberían hacerla una serie de televisión o algo. –declaró Chiyoko.

-Seguro que muchos lo hubieran visto. –afirmó Noodle.

Ambas se fueron a sus cuartos para irse a dormir. Noodle se puso su piyama y se echó en su cómoda cama mirando el techo. Pensó en todo lo que había vivido en ese mes; había escapado de Plastic Beach y llegó a parar a una villa pesquera, en la que tuvo suerte de que una atenta anciana la acogiera, se volvió su aprendiz en la pesca de perlas y se volvió amiga de toda la villa. Y hablando de pesca de perla, había visto una almeja singular, más grande que otras. Seguro que había una perla grande y brillante dentro de ella. Mañana iría a por ella, se dijo para sí misma, se echó hacia un lado y se durmió.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: Y así todo se va al diablo…

Noodle despertó de su cómoda cama, se estiró y se fue a desayunar. Chiyoko había hecho arroz condimentado y estaba poniéndolo en la mesa. Noodle se sentó y comenzó a comer.

-Itadakimasu. –dijo Noodle.

-¿Vas a ir al mar? –preguntó Chiyoko.

-Sí, por qué, ¿paso algo?

-No, pero tómate un descanso; llevas trabajando un mes seguido.

-Bueno, pesco una almeja grande que vi y vuelvo. No creo que me lleve mucho tiempo. –dijo Noodle finalmente.

Chiyoko aceptó, terminaron de desayunar y Noodle fue a cambiarse. Salió de la casa y fue caminando hacia el mar para poder conseguir esa peculiar almeja. Llegó a la orilla y se dirigió al espigón, se lanzó al mar y nadó en dirección de su objetivo. Iba tomando bocanadas de aire mientras se dirigía, ya que se hallaba algo lejos. Finalmente llegó, tomó una bocanada de aire y se sumergió.

La almeja era más pesada de lo que se veía, y le tomó trabajo llevarla a la superficie; pero lo había logrado. Estando en la orilla, Noodle se sentó, estaba cansada por lo que quiso recuperarse. Luego de retomar fuerzas, se dedicó a abrirla, cosa que también supuso mucho esfuerzo. No lograba abrirla, era como si estuviera cerrada con candado, y no tenía la llave.

Tuvo que hacer un mecanismo de palanca con unos palos de madera que encontró. Al desbloquearla, la abrió lentamente, esperando encontrar una hermosa perla; sin embargo, al terminar de abrirla, no había nada. Noodle estaba decepcionada, pensaba que el esfuerzo que había hecho valdría la pena, entonces vio un humo negro acumulándose en el interior de la almeja, de repente salió disparado, noqueando a Noodle al instante.

Noodle despertó agarrándose la cabeza por el dolor del golpe recibido, preguntándose que había sido eso. Luego de recuperarse del golpe, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba soleado; es mas, estaba más nublado de lo normal.

Se dirigió a su casa porque comenzó a hacer un fuerte viento. Al llegar, la villa estaba hecha un desastre, como si un tornado hubiera pasado ahí hace unos minutos. Fue corriendo hacia la casa de Chiyoko, encontrándola tirada en el piso.

-¡Chiyoko!, ¡¿estás bien?! -le dijo Noodle

Chiyoko se comenzó a despertar lentamente.

-No-Noodle, ¿eres tú?

-Sí Chiyoko, soy yo. ¿Qué es lo que pasó?, ¿por qué todo está destruido?

-Mazuu, lo que pasó fue Mazuu. -dijo finalmente Chiyoko.

-¿Qué es Mazuu? -preguntó Noodle mientras ayudaba a levantar a Chiyoko

-No que, sino quien. -le aclaró. -Mazuu era un antiguo demonio que aterrorizó a Japón hace muchos años atrás. Destruía todo a su paso; hasta que finalmente un grupo de samuráis lo venció y encerró en una prisión que arrojaron al mar y nunca más se supo de él. Se supone que solo era una leyenda, pero al parecer es real.

Noodle ya sabía cómo es que Mazuu había vuelto, estaba dentro de la gran almeja que había encontrado y abierto, lo había liberado.

-Perdón Chiyoko. -dijo Noodle entre lágrimas. -Yo liberé a Mazuu por accidente, no sabía que estaba dentro de esa almeja grande que pesqué.

-No te preocupes Noodle, no sabías la historia, y se supone que solo era una leyenda. -consoló Chiyoko a Noodle.

-Pero ahora un demonio anda suelto por mi culpa, debo hacer algo para detenerlo.

-Noodle ya viste lo que hizo con la villa, no puedes derrotarlo tu sola, además ahora puede estar en cualquier parte de Japón.

-Debo remediar esto, tengo que hacerlo. -insistió Noodle. -Tengo que derrotarlo.

Chiyoko suspiró

-Bien, pues espero que lo consigas, ya viste como dejó la villa, tiene que pagar por eso. -dijo Chiyoko con una sonrisa alentadora.

-Sí Chiyoko, prometo que lo atraparé. -le dijo Noodle.

Ambas ordenaron la casa y ayudaron a los demás en la villa a reponerla. Luego de haber terminado, Noodle fue a empacar para irse.

-¿A dónde irás? -preguntó Chiyoko.

-Iré a Osaka, es lo más cerca de la villa, seguro que Mazuu también fue ahí.

-Voy a conseguirte transporte para que puedas ir.

Noodle asintió y terminó de empacar sus pertenencias. Fueron a la carretera y esperaron a que algún auto parara. Finalmente paró un camión que se dirigía a Osaka. Noodle se despidió de Chiyoko y se subió a la parte de atrás del camión y arrancó hacia la ciudad.

Noodle observaba como la figura de Chiyoko se alejaba y se hacía cada vez más pequeña, se echó mirando al cielo. El mes de paz que disfrutó en aquella villa pesquera se había terminado, ahora tenía que volver a las andadas y vencer a Mazuu para poder volver con Chiyoko. Noodle pensaba esto mientras el camión se dirigía a Osaka y se perdía en la pista y anochecía.

Mazuu estaba en la punta de un rascacielos de Osaka, observando la ciudad de noche.

-¿Comenzamos?

Fin del Arco de Descanso.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: Típica llegada a Osaka

-Oye niña, ya despierta. -dijo el camionero. -Ya vamos a llegar a Osaka.

Noodle se despertó y vió que estaban entrando a la ciudad; ella ya había estado ahí de pequeña, ya que nació ahí, por lo que no era algo nuevo para ella estar ahí. El camión la dejo en un paradero y se dirigió a un banco para poder retirar el dinero que aún le quedaba. Noodle se sorprendió al ver que aún tenía una buena cantidad de dinero, al parecer Murdoc no se lo robó como ella había creído que iba a pasar.

Sacó un poco de su cuenta y se dirigió a buscar un sitio donde quedarse. Buscó varios departamentos en los que pudiera estar, pero estos eran caros y sobrepasaban su presupuesto. Noodle estuvo así durante casi todo el día, mientras cargaba un maletín con sus cosas. Decidió descansar por un rato, se compró un ramen instantáneo para poder llenarse la barriga.

Mientras comia, una chica se tropezó delante de ella, botando sus papeles que tenía; Noodle rápidamente se levantó a ayudarla.

-¿Estás bien? -le dijo Noodle mientras le ayudaba a recoger sus papeles.

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme, ¿cómo te llamas? -preguntó la chica.

-Soy Noodle.

La chica rió; Noodle se quedó callada, no sabía que había causado eso.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? -preguntó.

-Es que te llamas Noodle, y estás comiendo eso; te estás comiendo a ti misma. -respondió la chica entre risas.

Noodle después de oír el porqué de la risa de aquella chica, estuvo en silencio por un momento, pero también comenzó a reirse: era un chiste malo, pero necesitaba alegrarse.

-Soy Mako, gusto en conocerte. Es la primera vez que hablo con alguien que tiene el pelo azul.

-Bueno, me gusta como queda, aunque creo que ahora lo voy a dejar en su color natural.

-Oh, antes de que pase eso déjame tomarme una foto contigo para recordar que lo tuviste azul. -dijo Mako sacando una cámara de su mochila y tomándose una selfie por sorpresa con Noodle.

A Noodle no le dió tiempo a sonreír, y salió sorprendida en la foto; sin embargo, a Mako le pareció perfecta.

-Veo que tienes un maletín, ¿estás de viaje?, ¿tienes dónde quedarte? -preguntó Mako.

-La verdad no, llevo buscando un lugar donde quedarme todo el día.

-Pues, mi hermano y yo estamos alquilando un piso en el edificio donde vivimos, si quieres le pido que te haga un descuento o algo.

-Eso sería perfecto.

-Bien, te llevaré a allá. -dijo finalmente Mako.

Ambas se dirigieron por la ciudad hacia el edificio en donde Mako vivía. Entraron al vestíbulo y subieron hacia su departamento. Era el penúltimo piso en donde Mako vivía, y en el último en donde estaba el piso que alquilaba.

-Mi hermano todavía no regresa del trabajo, cuando llegue te dirá cómo es el asunto; por cierto, cuántos años tienes. - preguntó Mako.

-Tengo 19.

-Vaya, sí que eres joven. Yo tengo 21.

Ambas se quedaron conversando, hasta que llegó el hermano de Mako, Atsuki.

-Hola Atsuki. -dijo Mako.

-Hola Mako, traje para hacer curry, voy a prepararlo… ¿quién es ella? -dijo señalando a Noodle.

-Ella es Noodle, quiere alquilar el piso.

-Ehh, hola. - dijo Noodle.

-Ah bueno, ven te lo muestro.

Los tres subieron al último piso. Atsuki sacó una llave y abrió la puerta, entraron y era un piso de unos 40 m^2 con baño y lo que parecía ser una cocina. Atsuki no creía que Noodle lo querría, así como otras personas que se habían interesado por el y rechazado.

-Es algo pequeño, pero es algo. -dijo Mako.

-No creo que lo quiera igual. -dijo Atsuki.

-Me lo llevo. -dijo Noodle.

Los hermanos voltearon a ver a Noodle sorprendidos. Nadie había querido adquirir ese piso desde que comenzaron a ofrecer un alquiler por el.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó Atsuki.

-Sí, se acomoda a lo que necesito. -respondió Noodle.

-Bueno. -dijo Atsuki.

Fueron al departamento de los hermanos y firmaron unos papeles sobre propiedad. No era necesario, pero era una formalidad. Luego de hacerlo Noodle se dirigió a su nuevo hogar, tenía que desempacar e instalarse. Luego de haber acomodado sus cosas, alguien llamó a su puerta.

-Hola Noodle. -dijo Mako luego de que Noodle abriera la puerta.

-Hola Mako, ¿qué pasa?

-Atsuki hizo curry, ven a comer con nosotros.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, hay suficiente.

Ambas bajaron y en la mesa habían platos para los tres. Se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

-Y Noodle, ¿qué haces en Japón? -preguntó Mako.

-Ehh, tengo que encontrar a alguien.

-¿Un familiar?

-No no, un conocido.

-Oh espero que lo encuentres.

-Sí…, yo también.

Atsuki aún no había hablado, estaba comiendo su curry, pero concentrado escuchando.

-Este curry está rico. -dijo Noodle.

-Sí es que Atsuki trabaja de cocinero en un bar. -respondió Mako. -Así que sabe cocinar.

-Ah entiendo.

-¿Y vas a estar aquí hasta que encuentres a quien buscas?

-Sí creo que sí.

-¿Y a quién es al que buscas?

-Mako no te metas en asuntos ajenos. -dijo Atsuki.

-Bueno, ni que quisiera saber quién es. -dijo Mako haciendo pucheros. -Así que si me disculpan voy al baño.

Mako se paró y se dirigió al baño. Noodle y Atsuki se quedaron solos en el comedor, él seguía comiendo en silencio, pero Noodle no podía evitar sentir un silencio incómodo.

-Mako es agradable, debes estar feliz de que sea tu hermana. -dijo Noodle tratando de romper el silencio.

-Sí, eso creo. Estudia psicología, por lo que sabe llevarse bien con las personas.

-Ah, está en la universidad, entonces esos eran los papeles que se le cayeron.

-Sí, me contó cómo te conoció, también me dio risa lo del ramen.

-Sí que eres su hermano.

-Aja, por cierto tienes 19 años, no eres un poco joven para estar aquí sola en Japón.

-No te preocupes, sé como cuidarme sola.

-Sí, seguro haber fingido tu muerte y permanecer oculta por más de tres años dan esa garantía.

Noodle se quedó inmóvil, él sabía quién era ella, pero cómo. No era una amenaza a menos que trabajara con los piratas, pueden haberla encontrado; o aún peor, que trabajara para Mazuu. Debía estar atenta por si hacía algo; su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-Sí, soy fan de Gorillaz. -dijo Atsuki.

Noodle se quedó sin palabras por un momento. No había considerado que Atsuki sea un fan de Gorillaz, era muy obvio, en el vídeo musical de El Mañana parecía que ella había muerto y ahora ella estaba delante de alguien comiendo en su casa.

-Oh, me reconociste.

-Sí, me resultaste familiar cuando te vi. Pensé que estabas muerta y que Cyborg te había reemplazado.

-No, solo me escondí porque me cansé de la fama y todo eso.

-Entiendo, espero que encuentres a quien buscas.

-Gracias. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-27.

-Ah tú si eres mayor.

-Perdón por estar mucho tiempo en el baño. -dijo Mako volviendo del baño.

-No te preocupes. –contestó Noodle.

Los tres terminaron de comer. Mako quería que Noodle se quedara, pero Atsuki le recordó que mañana tenía un examen. Mako recordó eso y tuvo que dejar que ella se fuera.

Noodle regresó a su base, ahora le llamaba así, para poder seguir con su trabajo, pues aún no había empezado y sabía que tenía un largo camino por delante. Así que se sentó en su futón con las piernas cruzadas y pensó: ¿por dónde demonios iba empezar?, Chiyoko tenía razón, Mazuu podía estar en cualquier parte de Japón, ella solo fue a Osaka porque no se le ocurrió otro lugar al que ir; es mas, Mazuu podría estar afuera del país.

Todo esto recorrió en la mente de Noodle en un instante, tanto que la ansiedad empezó a atacarle. ¿Qué tal si fallaba?, ¿qué tal si no lograba atrapar a Mazuu?, ¿qué tal si lo que pasó en la villa ocurría en la ciudad? Noodle se agarró la cabeza con fuerza y se echó en posición fetal; era obvio que ella sola no podía vencer a Mazuu, él era un demonio, tal vez inmortal y por eso seguro que fue encerrado y no asesinado. Se lo había tomado a la ligera todo este tiempo, no se había puesto a pensar el riesgo que eso asumía, incluso podía morir. Ella ya se había enfrentado a la muerte antes, en su tiempo de desaparecida y en su corta estadía en Plastic Beach; pero esto…, esto era diferente. Sentía miedo, terror, de lo que podría pasarle.

Comenzó a hiperventilarse, la ansiedad la estaba matando, sentía que iba a desmayarse. Comenzó a buscar si había algo con lo que calmarse, entró al baño, trató de abrir el grifo del agua, pero le temblaban las manos. Tardó en abrirlo, pero al final lo logró, se echó un chorro de agua fría a la cara, no ayudó mucho. Se tambaleó en el baño tratando de calmarse, se apoyó en la pared, no debió haberse mojado la cara, era una época de frió y eso la afectaba. Trató de volver a su futón para abrigarse; sin embargo, se resbaló con el agua que corría del grifo, se había rebalsado y había mojado el piso. Noodle cayó y se golpeó la cabeza y el hombro. Mientras estaba tirada en el piso, observó como una de las tablas de madera del piso que estaban debajo de ella se habían movido, debajo del piso se hallaba lo que parecía una mochila y un kit de primeros auxilios. Trató de alcanzarlos con su brazo pero su cuerpo se rindió y se desmayó.

Noodle despertó en un sillón cubierta por una manta con un vendaje en la cabeza y en el hombro y brazo, inmovilizándolo. Miró a su alrededor y vió que estaba en el departamento de Mako y Atsuki. Estaba en la misma situación que cuando llegó a la villa pesquera. Atsuki entró a la sala y vio a Noodle despierta.

-Que bien que despertaste, Mako estaba muy preocupada.

Noodle no contestó.

-A ver, dime que pasó, estabas tirada en el piso mojado.

Noodle siguió sin contestar.

-Vamos no puede ser tan grave, fue solo un accidente.

-Tuve un ataque de ansiedad, creo que se salió de control… -contestó Noodle en voz baja.

-Bueno, por suerte solo fue eso, pensé que te habían atacado. Puedes quedarte a descansar aquí, hoy tengo día libre así que si quieres algo pídemelo.

Atsuki regresó a su cuarto. Noodle se quedó echada en el sillón todo el día, estaba reflexionando sobre lo que le pasó anoche; sin embargo, a pesar de estar sintiendo lo mismo, no había entrado en pánico. Se siguió preguntando porque era así. El día pasó, Mako llegó al departamento y comenzó a llorar sobre Noodle mientras ella estaba sentada en el sillón. Ella estaba preocupada y se alegró al ver que estaba bien.

Noodle volvió a su base, vio que estaba seca, Atsuki había limpiado mientras ella aún estaba dormida se volvió a sentar en su futón, esperando a que le vuelva a dar un ataque; pero no fue así, estaba como cuando llegó. Estuvo así por un rato, hasta que se dio cuenta que no había nada más que expulsar, ya lo había sacado todo anoche.

Noodle se paró se fue al baño, se miró al espejo; tenía el cabello largo, le llegaba a los hombros; se lo agarró con los dedos. Fue a la cocina, cogió un cuchillo, volvió al baño, se levantó el pelo, cogió el cuchillo, lo puso debajo de el y dio un fuerte y cortante tirón.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4: Cuando no es una típica historia de Gorillaz

Noodle estaba sentada en unas bancas de un barrio que se podría decir que era un poco peligroso. Había pasado dos semanas del accidente que tuvo, y ya había comenzado a buscar a Mazuu. Vio salir a una persona de un edificio, le dio un vistazo a una fotografía que tenía, la guardó, se paró y comenzó a seguirlo.

Comenzó a seguirlo por unas cuadras hasta que entró a un local de comida, Noodle también entró. Se sentó en la barra y pidió un almuerzo; Noodle se sentó al lado de él, por suerte no resultó raro ya que la barra estaba ya con varias personas, y había un espacio libre ahí. Noodle ordenó también un almuerzo. Les trajeron a ambos su comida.

-Itadakimasu. –dijo Noodle, y empezó a comer.

Ambos comían, él ya iba a terminar, por lo que Noodle comenzó a hablarle.

-Entonces…, usted da esa clase de servicios. –comenzó Noodle.

-No sé de qué hablas. –dijo ignorándola.

-Bueno, quería deshacerme de alguien. –continuó. –Sé que usted puede ayudarme con eso. –seguido de eso Noodle sacó un fajo de billetes.

-Entonces esa clase de servicios. –contestó tratando de agarrar el fajo de billetes.

Noodle evitó que lo cogiera y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

-Aquí no.

Ambos terminaron de comer y salieron, se dirigieron a un callejón.

-Bien, de quien debo encargam… -le dijo a Noodle, pero cortó la conversación al sentir un cañón de pistola en la cabeza.

-¿Conoces a algún Mazuu?

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Dime algo o tendré que jalar el gatillo. –y le inmovilizó las piernas dejándolo arrodillado contra la pared.

-No tienes el valor de apretarlo.

Noodle apretó el gatillo, al sicario se le paró el corazón al ver que era su fin; sin embargo no salió ninguna bala.

-Espera, me olvidé de ponerle las balas. Sabía que por algo estaba ligera. –dijo Noodle algo avergonzada cargando la pistola y quitando el seguro.

-Bien ahora que mi despiste te salvó la vida y te dio otra oportunidad, dime que es lo que sabes de Mazuu.

-Solo sé que está preparando algo, no sé qué tan grande será; pero desde que se oyó ese nombre eso es lo único que se sabe. –dijo el sicario asustado al ver ella iba a matarlo si es que no hablaba. –Ya déjame ir.

-Ves que no era tan difícil. –dijo finalmente Noodle y golpeándolo con la culata de la pistola en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente y tirado en el suelo.

Salió del callejón guardando la pistola en su abrigo. Se dirigió a su base, estaba un poco lejos por lo que dormiría un poco en el metro de regresó que la llevaba. En la estación vio que había algunos policías. Ella al verlos se subió el cuello de su abrigo tratando de disimular y mezclarse con la multitud, pues ella al haber llegado a Japón naufragando, no tenía papeles. Casi se metió en líos debido a eso, pero por suerte pudo librarse. Desde eso se mantenía al tanto de ellos para que no la pillaran. Entro al vagón y se sentó. Por suerte no había mucha gente a esa hora; se puso unos audífonos y comenzó escuchar música. Era una hora de recorrido por lo que se podía relajar.

Noodle despertó luego de unos 45 minutos de sueño, se había quedado dormida; pero se despertó poco antes de llegar a su parada, era una habilidad que su modesta forma de vivir había desarrollado. Se bajó del metro y salió a la calle; camino hasta llegar a su edificio. Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde, Mako seguía en la universidad y Atsuki ya había salido a trabajar, al parecer no era un bar, sino un pub. Mako siempre se confundía y decía bar en vez de pub, Atsuki tuvo que hacer esa aclaración y así explicaba porque salía a trabajar desde la tarde y no en la noche como se supone que sería en un bar.

Noodle entró a su base y se dirigió a una pared en especial; estaba cubierta de fotos, papeles y periódicos e hilo rojo conectando todos estos. Parecía una investigación del FBI; acomodó la foto del sicario en donde correspondía, dio un paso atrás para mirar lo que había reunido de información. Desde la llegada de Mazuu a Osaka, sí, se hallaba en Osaka, este había comenzado a planear y mover hilos a través de toda la ciudad. Sabía que había recaudado dinero de ventas ilegales de armas al mercado negro, esa información casi le costó la pierna al infiltrarse en el almacén en donde se estaba haciendo el trato.

-Bien. Queremos esta cantidad de dinero. –dijo el que parecía ser el líder de los vendedores entregando un papel a los compradores.

-Creo que está pidiendo demasiado. –respondió el comprador que recibió el papel.

-Nuestros productos son de calidad, no creo que pueda encontrarlos en otro lado.

-No dudo de su producto, sino de la procedencia, ustedes recién aparecieron hace unos días con…

-En fin, no puedo perder el tiempo así, tengo otros compradores con los que mi superior también le gustaría hacer tratos, por lo que si no acepta el acuerdo, tendré que irme. –dijo el vendedor firmemente.

-Está bien, trato hecho. –dijo finalmente el comprador azotado por la presión del momento.

-Excelente.

Ambos estrecharon las manos e intercambiaron un maletín lleno de dinero y el equipamiento acordado. Noodle observaba todo desde una viga en el techo. Hasta ahora todo se veía como una simple negociación criminal; no había logrado reunir información que le confirmará lo que quería saber, el dato que le dieron sobre esa reunión pudo haber sido erróneo. El comprador revisó las armas que le dio el vendedor, no mentía eran lo más último que había.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esto? –preguntó el comprador mientras sostenía y observaba el arma.

-MI superior tiene sus métodos para lograr sus objetivos y conseguir los recursos necesarios.

-¿Y quién es ese superior tuyo?

-Bueno, dijo que si preguntaban por él, le respondiéramos como él quiere que lo llamemos.

-¿Y cuál sería ese nombre?

-Mazuu.

A Noodle se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar ese nombre, pensaba que estar ahí era un caso perdido por lo que estaba ya retirándose del lugar; sin embargo fue una sorpresa que mencionaran ese nombre, le causó tal espasmo que casi se cae de la viga en la que estaba, dejando caer suciedad de esta atrayendo la atención del vendedor, quien inmediatamente sacó una pistola y disparó hacia su posición. Noodle logró esquivar el disparo que le rozó la pierna dejándola ilesa. En seguida unos cuervos salieron de donde estaba ella por los disparos.

-No se preocupe, solo eran cuervos, abundan en Japón.

El vendedor guardó la pistola sin dejar de mirar esa opaca viga por la falta de luz del lugar, hasta que sacó su mirada cuando terminó de guardar su arna, mientras Noodle estaba inmóvil en aquella viga confirmando que Mazuu si se hallaba en Osaka; después de todo los rumores si eran ciertos.

Al recordar eso se tocó la pierna que casi recibe una bala, y seguidamente observó la foto de su informante.

-Oye Toshiya. –dijo Noodle mientras se sentaba en un club nudista al lado de un señor de unos 40 años.

-¿Qué? ¿qué de qué? –respondió atontado mientras una chica le bailaba encima.

Noodle rodó lo ojos y sacó unos billetes que le dio a la bailarina y le hizo un gesto para que se fuera, la cual obedeció instantáneamente.

-No no amor no te vayas…; sabes, desde que apareciste me has estado fastidiando mis pasatiempos. –dijo Toshiya algo enojado. –Y no me digas Toshiya, dime Eisaka-sama, no te conozco de mucho.

-Es solo tu nombre y apellido.

-Pero todos mis clientes me llaman Eisaka-sama, tú también deberi…

-Bueno mira, la información era correcta; Mazuu si está en Osaka. –djo Noodle interrumpiendo su discurso sobre respeto usando su apellido para referirse a él.

-Por supuesto que es correcta, es mi información, así que puedes darme el resto de la paga que me debes.

Noodle le dio un sobre a Toshiya; este lo abrió y sonrió, al momento pidió una botella de sake para celebrar y se sirvió un vaso para él y su joven cliente.

-Vamos Noodle brinda conmigo. –y le pasó un vaso, lo cogió para poder tomarlo.

-¡Kampai!

-Kampai. contestó Noodle y Toshiya se bebió rápidamente el vaso; ella se llevó el vaso a la boca, pero hizo un movimiento en el que botaba el sake al piso y hacía como que también tomaba.

Noodle seguía observando la pared, recordando como juntó información a base de rumores escuchando conversaciones en bares de noche y callejones gobernados por pandillas y criminales. Entonces miró hacia abajo, en donde se había caído y se habían abierto las tablas de madera del piso, donde juraría haber visto una mochila y un kit de primeros auxilios, aunque estar en un ataque de ansiedad la podía haber hecho alucinar, ya que al volver del departamento de Mako y Atsuki no encontró nada. En fin, pensó, no le dio más vueltas al asunto, pues no sacaba nada de eso.

Se sentó en su futón, sacó su pistola, era una glock 18, le sacó el cargador, le quedaba algunas balas adentró aún, sacó una caja con balas sueltas y comenzó a cargarla, tenía otros cargadores vacíos por lo que también comenzó a ponerles balas. Tardó una media hora en terminar de llenar los cinco cargadores que tenía; la pistola que tenía podía disparar balas de una en una o todas seguidas manteniendo apretado el gatillo, por eso tenía, de los cinco cargadores, tres de tamaño estándar y dos grandes.

Sin duda perseguir a un demonio la había cambiado, su actitud no era la misma, era más fría y objetiva, no recurría a los sentimientos en la toma de decisiones, sabía que eso podía ser una desventaja. Se sintió un poco mal por eso, pues parecía un robot, pensó que sería como cuando fue a buscar a Murdoc, pero a él solo quería darle una paliza. Entonces pensó en como la historia de Gorillaz, si se podía llamar así, tendió a ser algo cómica; en Plastic Beach tuvo más acción, pero no llegaba a ser algo oscuro; sin embargo al ver que la culata de su pistola tenía un poco de sangre del sicario, se dio cuenta que esta no iba a ser esa clase de historia.

Aclaración de fechas:

• Publicación de Plastic Beach: entre e de marzo de 2010 alrededor del mundo.

• Gira Escape to Plastic Beach: entre el 3 de octubre y 21 de diciembre de 2010.

• Publicación de The Fall: 25 de diciembre de 2010, 18 de abril de 2011 (Damon lo publica oficialmente).

• Sucesos de Stylo, On Melancholy Hill y Rhinestone Eyes: Stylo el 27 de diciembre de 2010, On Melancholy Hill entre el 28 y 29 de diciembre de 2010, Rhinestone Eyes el 29 de diciembre de 2010.

• Prólogo: entre el 30 y 31 de diciembre de 2010.

• Capítulo 2 y 3: febrero de 2011.

• Do Ya Thing no ocurriría en 2012.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5: Estado: legal, ocupaciones: ilegales

Noodle comía en un sitio de almuerzo, nada en especial, solo estaba disfrutando el momento de descanso que tenía. De repente sonó una alarma de su celular, tenía que ya ir regresando al trabajo; terminó de comer, pagó la cuenta y se dirigió a una konbini, una tienda de 24 horas; pero, cómo consiguió trabajo si era indocumentada y el gobierno japonés es estricto con ese tipo de asuntos; pues luego de que Mako y Atsuki se enteraran de eso tuvieron que hacerla ir a una oficina de documentación a regañadientes, ya que cuando lo descubrieron ella se escapó de su base por la ventana, dejando a Mako y Atsuki pasmados. Luego de un día sin saber nada de ella, apareció en el departamento de ellos, hambrienta y sucia. Se le había acabado el dinero y no tenía nada que comer, y para colmo un auto pasó sobre un charco de agua, mojándola completamente.

Finalmente los tres fueron a la oficina de documentación, Noodle estaba atenta a todo, miraba a todos lados, se fijaba en las cámaras y los guardias de la sucursal en donde estaban.

-Teníamos que venir a una oficina tan vigilada. –dijo Noodle preocupadamente.

-Vamos ni que fuera para tanto. –contestó Mako.

-Lo dices porque ustedes están documentados y todo eso.

-El único problema que veo es que crean que eres una extranjera. –dijo Atsuki.

-¿Eres japonesa? –preguntó Mako.

-Sí, nací en Osaka.

-Entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse. –dijo Mako y se llevó los brazos sobre la cabeza, como si se estos fueran una almohada.

A Noodle no le preocupaba lo que tuviera que ver con que si era del país o no; sino que descubrieran que fue parte de los experimentos de súper soldados llevados a cabo en la década de los 90, y que sobrevivió a la orden de eliminar a todos los sujetos. Cuando volvió a Japón a los 13 años no tuvo problema, pues se había hecho desaparecer todo rastro de esos experimentos, aun así estaba preocupad de eso. Los tres fueron a la zona de informes donde preguntaron cómo solucionar el problema de Noodle. La chica que atendía les dio indicaciones a donde tenían que ir. Se dirigieron a una sala de espera con un número de ticket, esperaron como una media hora hasta que los atendieron. Luego de explicarle al hombre que los atendía la situación, obvio no le dijeron la verdadera historia; sino que ella era una chica japonesa que había naufragado y llegó a parar en Japón, comenzó a ayudarlos.

-Bueno, comencemos, dijo que se llamaba Noodle ¿verdad?

-Ehhh sí.

-Bien, aquí dice que nació en Osaka en 1990.

-Sí así es. -dijo Noodle nerviosa.

-Y que luego de residir sus primeros años en un orfanato, se le envió al extranjero porque una familia la había adoptado en Essex, Inglaterra, y vivió ahí. En 2003 volvió a Japón y estuvo en Tokio por turismo por un año más o menos y regresó al Reino Unido.

¿Orfanato?, ¿adoptada por una familia?, pensó Noodle, eso no tenía sentido, miró a Atsuki que estaba también sorprendido, pues él también sabía lo que en verdad había pasado con el pasado de Noodle; sin embargo le dio una mirada que ella entendió al instante.

-Sí, viví ahí todo este tiempo, hasta que salí en un viaje en yate de unos amigos y desgraciadamente naufragamos.

-Oh espero que hayan sobrevivido.

-Sí no se preocupe, luego de que les dieran de alta en la clínica los regresaron a Inglaterra. Yo quise quedarme a vivir aquí porque me gustó, mis padres ya saben que estoy viva y todo eso.

-Entiendo. Creo que solo tendríamos que hacer un procedimiento sencillo para que puedas residir aquí.

Luego de veinte minutos de papeleo, terminaron de realizar todo el procedimiento, y pudieron retirarse. Los tres salieron de las oficinas y se dirigieron a sus hogares.

-Vaya Noodle, no sabía por todo lo que habías pasado. –dijo Mako.

-Bueno…, eso no era del todo cierto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Se refiere a que voy a tenerte que comprar un libro Mako. –interrumpió Atsuki. -Pues verás ese libro cuenta la historia de tu amiga, se llama Rise of the Ogre. –le dijo Atsuki a Mako mientras se adelantaban al caminar, dejando a Noodle atrás, mientras se preguntaba de donde había salido aquella historia.

Llegó al kombini en el que trabajaba, fue a la zona de solo empleados a cambiarse y ponerse el uniforme. Cambió de turno con el chico que estaba allí y se puso en frente del mostrador. Comenzó a trabajar porque necesitaba dinero; el de su cuenta bancaria se estaba quedando sin fondos. Resultó en ser cajera, y ya llevaba una semana trabajando. Vio en el calendario que era 28 de febrero, ya iba terminando el invierno y llegaba la primavera, pensó que podía ver florecer a los cerezos. Luego de que terminó su turno de trabajo, se fue a su base. Al llegar colgó sus llaves en un gancho que había puesto al lado de la puerta, sacó un ramen instantáneo de su cocina, puso agua en su tetera para poder prepararlo, mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera, alguien tocó la puerta y se oyó una voz.

-Hola Noodle soy yo Mako, tengo comida si quieres. –dijo Mako tras la puerta.

-Si ya… -respondió Noodle a medias luego de observar su plan de investigación y la caja de municiones en el piso con varias de ellas en el piso. -Esteee si ahorita te abro que me estoy cambiando. –dijo tratando de pensar que hacer con eso.

-Ehh bueno.

Viendo que podía hacer para solucionar su problema, recogió las balas tiradas en el piso y las metió en su caja, la cual seguidamente metió en la basura, su pistola la desarmó y también la metió en la basura. Luego vio su plan de investigación en la pared, le tomó foto con el celular y comenzó a quitar todo lo que había puesto en ella lo metió en una bolsa y lo escondió en el tanque del inodoro de su baño.

-Hola Mako. –dijo luego de abrir la puerta.

-Holaas, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

-Pues estaba preparándome un ramen instantáneo… -dijo Noodle mientras Mako comenzaba a salirle una mueca de risa, haciendo que ella también le saliera una sonrisa.

Ambas conversaron durante varias horas, Noodle comió su ramen y los onigiris que Mako había traído. Cuando se hizo de noche Mako se retiró a su departamento, buscó en la basura su caja de municiones y su pistola, armándola. Luego fue al baño y sacó la bolsa del tanque del inodoro; estaba mojada, obviamente, y ella odiaba la sensación de bolsas de plástico mojada, por lo que lo pasó mal al abrirla; pero como planeó, lo de adentro estaba intacto. Pensó en ponerlo de vuelta en la pared; sin embargo, qué haría si Mako o Atsuki venían de nuevo, no iba a pasar todo el tiempo colocando y descolocando su plan en la pared, rápidamente se le ocurrió como poder lidiar con eso; pero necesitaba comprar materiales para ello. Se preparó para dormir, mañana tenía día libre y pensaba seguir investigando sobre Mazuu, últimamente se había distraído en eso, finalmente se metió en la cama.

Noodle despertó, desayuno, y fue a recopilar información, acompañada de su pistola y su abrigo salió para ver que conseguía. Se dirigió al club nudista en donde normalmente se encontraba Toshiya. Al llegar el guardia le hizo un gesto de saludo, al parecer ya era una clienta frecuente, pero no por lo que se creería normalmente. Entró y buscó a su informante, pero raramente no lo encontró; que extraño, pensó, todas las veces que había ido a buscarlo sí estaba ahí. Fue a preguntar a la barra por él.

-Eisaka Toshiya; sí, es un cliente frecuente, viene seguido, incluso está suscrito al club.

¿Una suscripción al club?, es en serio Toshiya, pensó Noodle.

-Pero también me sorprende que hoy no haya venido.

-¿Tiene alguna manera de que pueda contactarlo?

-Pues sí, dejó su número de celular y dirección, a ver te lo anoto. –dijo la bartender, y escribió en un papel número y una dirección.

Noodle recibió el papel y salió del club. Cogió su celular y marcó el número que aparecía. Se llevó el celular a la oreja y esperó a que alguien contestara. Seguía timbrando y nadie atendía la llamada. Se fijó en la dirección, vio que no estaba lejos y se dirigió al hogar de Toshiya.

Llegó a un conjunto de edificios, buscó el departamento en el que se encontraba a quien buscaba. El edificio en el que residía Toshiya era particularmente diferente, estaba totalmente destartalado, es decir más barato, una razón por la que escogería vivir ahí. Subió por las escaleras ya que el ascensor estaba malogrado; y mientras subía notó que el edificio no debía tener muchos residentes, haciéndolo más privado, otra razón por la que él querría vivir ahí. Llegó al cuarto piso y caminó por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la puerta de su informante, se oía una música fuerte que venía de adentro; tocó el timbre, nadie contestó; tocó la puerta con su puño, nadie contestó. Noodle se hartó y abrió la puerta de una patada, y el sonido se hizo más fuerte, no podía oírse hablar a sí misma.

Caminó por el departamento, era más grande de lo que parecía, con varias habitaciones. Mientras buscaba a Toshiya tapándose los oídos con las manos, encontró el equipo de sonido que provocaba la fuerte música. Ella iba a apagarlo, cuando oyó un sonido, parecido a un golpe seco, le pareció increíble oírlo, pues escuchó algo a pesar del alto volumen de la música; volvió a oírlo, parecía que venía del cuarto de al lado. Se dirigió a la puerta de este y comenzó a abrirla poco a poco, ahí observó como Toshiya estaba amarrado en una silla siendo golpeado por unos hombres de traje.

-Sabemos que has estado vendiendo información nuestra. Ahora nos vas a decir que es lo que dijiste.

-No sé de qué hablas. –y luego de decir eso recibió otro golpe en la cara.

-Jefe no va a hablar, llevamos así una hora. –dijo uno de los tres hombres que habían.

-Si ese es el caso entonces ya no nos sirve. –luego de que el jefe dijera eso, sacó su pistola y apuntó a la cabeza de Toshiya.

Noodle observaba todo esto, mientras sostenía su pistola, a punto de disparar contra esos hombres. Entonces vio que su informante se percató de su presencia y negaba con la cabeza disimuladamente, y habló.

-Esperen. –dijo Toshiya. –Está bien. Sí. Revisen detrás de ese sofá. –dijo mirando hacia un sofá pegado a la pared.

Rápidamente dos de los hombres movieron el mueble, y se vio una caja fuerte.

-La contraseña es 0690. –y luego de decir esto, miró a Noodle asintiendo disimuladamente.

Ella comprendió lo que sucedía y cargó su pistola. El hombre abrió la caja y al ver lo que había adentro, se trató de poner a cubierto, no lográndolo y ocurriendo una explosión al momento; instantáneamente Noodle entró y abrió fuego hacia los hombres, y se dirigió donde Toshiya, poniéndose a cubierto detrás de él.

-¡Oye no me utilices como escudo!

-¡Cállate, que no ves que te estoy salvando!

-¡Yo fui quien los hizo explotar!

Noodle seguía disparando hacia los hombres, quienes devolvían los disparos. Mientras uno de los hombres disparaba, se quedó sin balas, tuvo que recargar y recibió un balazo en la cabeza. El jefe miraba como su compañero caía muerto, entonces sacó una granada que lucía diferente, la activo y lanzó hacía ellos. Emitió un sonido como de un electrocardiógrafo, que comenzó a acelerarse e hizo sonar un fuerte sonido de alta frecuencia, haciendo que inmediatamente Noodle se cubriera los oídos por lo insoportable que era. Rápidamente el hombre se paró y comenzó a huir, en seguida recibió un disparo que le dio en la pierna, dejándolo cojeando, pero continuó huyendo; Noodle había disparado tratando de detenerlo mientras se cubría un oído con una mano y usaba su pistola con la otra.

Luego de que el sonido de la granada terminara, haber liberado a Toshiya, apagado la música y ordenado un poco el departamento. Ambos comenzaron a hablar.

-Qué fue todo eso. –dijo Noodle.

-Lo que escuchaste. Las personas de las que conseguía información me descubrieron.

-De todos ellos quienes eran.

-De quien tú buscas.

-Mazuu.

-Exacto.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a dejar el país.

-¿Qué, así de primeras?

-Como puedes ver, a lo que nos dedicamos no es el oficio más seguro que existe. Por eso estoy preparado para varias clases de situaciones, esta es una de ellas.

-Pero si no hubiera estado aquí hubieras muerto.

-POR ESO, estoy preparado para esta clase de situaciones. Ahora que sobreviví, me voy, tengo dinero para poder irme.

-¿Y a dónde vas?

-A Suiza.

-¿Suiza?

-Sí, ahí si respetan tu privacidad.

Noodle observaba como un avión despegaba y se perdía entre las nubes desde las ventanas del aeropuerto. Su informante de verdad se había ido del país y se dirigía a un paraíso fiscal.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6: Encuentro explosivo

Noodle ya había comenzado su turno en la konbini que trabajaba. Estaba mirando como los clientes decidían que comprar; de repente, la tierra comenzó a temblar. Ella nunca había vivido un temblor, y estaba algo sorprendida. Creyó que duraría solo un rato, pero se extendió por un buen rato. Tuvo que aplicar lo que le enseñaron en caso de que este tipo de situaciones sucediera; evacuó a los que se encontraban ahí y esperaron a que terminara. Apenas terminó, volvió a entrar a ocuparse de la tienda; pero como era de esperarse, ocurrieron réplicas. Finalmente terminaron y se quedó ahí hasta que terminó su turno. Terminaba a las siete, ya había anochecido y se dirigió a su base. Mientras iba vio que había un montón de gente preocupada, hablaban por teléfono tratándose de comunicarse con sus familiares.

Noodle subía las escaleras del edificio; entonces se le ocurrió tocar la puerta de Mako y Araújo, quería saber que estaban haciendo mientras ocurría el temblor. Tocó la puerta.

-Mako, Atsuki; soy yo, Noodle.

-Hola Noodle. -dijo Mako luego de abrir la puerta.

-¿Sentiste el temblor?

-Sí

-Fue el primero que he vivido, suerte que no hubo daños mayores.

-Oh, entonces no sabes lo que pasó.

-¿Qué?

-Ven pasa. -y Mako hizo entrar a Noodle.

Atsuki hablaba por teléfono con alguien, parecía importante. Seguidamente le subieron el volumen a la televisión, Atsuki para seguir hablando tranquilo se fue a su cuarto. En los noticieros se hablaba sobre un terremoto de 9 grados en escala de Mw, que es similar a la de Richter. En fin, eso no era lo importante, la región oriental de Japón estaba devastada. El número de muertos ascendía a más de 8000, era toda una catástrofe. Noodle se dejó caer en el sofá que había, no sabía todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Sí, es todo un desastre.

-No sabía que había ocurrido todo eso.

-Es un gran choque.

-Sí tía, de acuerdo, luego hablamos. -dijo Atsuki saliendo de su cuarto y colgando el teléfono.

-¿Qué dice? - preguntó Mako.

-Que en Kyoto también se sintió, pero que están bien.

-Uff, que bueno

-¿Han dicho algo más?

-Nada que no sepamos

-Seguro que dan alerta de tsunami.

Noodle seguía viendo las noticias en silencio; después de todo, era su primer terremoto. Luego de seguir viendo las noticias, se fue a su base. Eran alrededor de las ocho y media, y se sentía sofocada por el trabajo, a pesar de no hacer mucho, aun así le sentaba mal trabajar, sentía que era una pérdida de tiempo en su caza de Mazuu. Por suerte sábados y domingos no tenía turno y aprovechaba para ir a investigar todo el día, además de que siempre había algún movimiento los fines de semana. Como sea, pensó; estuvo despierta un rato más y se fue a dormir.

Llegó el sábado, Noodle se hallaba en el abandonado departamento de Toshiya, veía si encontraba algo útil y que le sirviera. Estaba en el cuarto que dormía revisando un estante lleno de libros y revistas pornográficas. Tal vez había algo oculto entre ellos; encontró una caja con billetes adentro, los cogió y se los guardó en el bolsillo Buscó en un velador, en el baño, que estaba exageradamente sucio, en el cuarto en el que lo torturaron, pero estaba básicamente destruido por la explosión que ocurrió. Acomodó el sofá que habían movido para abrirla caja fuerte, se sentó en el y le dolió al hacerlo, parándose al instante. Tocó el cojín para ver qué era, sintió una silueta familiar. Fue a la cocina y cogió un cuchillo, volvió al sofá y abrió el cojín, había una pistola y unos cargadores; también los guardó, después de todo no le venía mal tener otra arma.

Como que no había encontrado información sobre Mazuu, decidió irse, entonces recordó algo que le dijo Toshiya cuando recién lo conoció

-Bueenoo, coomo veraaas, esteee, no creo que ahora si me pasé con la bebida. –dijo luego de agarrarse la cabeza. –No espera, si, ya estoy bien, ¿qué era lo que querías?

-Información, me dijeron que eres bueno en eso.

-Bueno, tengo mis métodos para conseguir lo que necesitas, así que habla, rápido, que estoy en medio de algo.

-Dime todo lo que sepas de Mazuu.

-¿Mazuu?, a ver…, uhm creo que oí algo de él, espera que saque mi libreta. Sabes, aún conservo viejos hábitos, como anotar en mi libreta, la tengo de hace 7 años, claro también tengo otras hábitos, como el de siempre pedir lo mismo cada jueves que vengo aquí, o la de no pasar los diez minutos de ducha, u ocultar las cosas bajo el colchón; ah mira aquí está, Mazuu: posible chico nuevo, por ahora está tranquilo, puede que solo sea un rumor.

-¿Solo tienes eso?

-Tendría que recolectar más, es alguien reciente, puede que sea falso.

-Bueno si, recolecta más información y luego me la pasas.

-Espera, espera, no creas que esto es una caridad, te va a costar, y es pago por adelantado, este sería el precio. –y le pasó un papel con el precio.

-Te voy a dar la mitad, y si confirmas que existe te daré lo demás.

-Si, así no funciono.

-Bueno creo que deberías ver debajo de la mesa. –y Toshiya vio que Noodle le apuntaba con una pistola a su entrepierna.

-Vaya, tú si tienes huevo. Creo que tenemos un trato.

Ocultar las cosas bajo el colchón… pensó Noodle, y se fue directamente al cuarto de Toshiya, levantó el colchón, pero no había nada; sin embargo notó que había un cierre oculto en el borde de este. Lo abrió y había sobres y sobres de papeles, buscó el que quería, lo encontró, lo abrió y había varias hojas. Luego de haber encontrado el sobre iba ya a irse; pero cuando estaba por salir del cuarto oyó unas voces.

-Jefe, ¿crees que encontremos algo aquí?

-Debo asegurarme de todo, luego de que atacaran el interrogatorio no hemos sabido más de él.

-¿Y quién atacó?

-Era una chica, joven, pero entrenada, sabía lo que hacía.

-Oiga jefe mire, hay un cojín abierto.

-Mierda, seguro que huyó y se llevó todo… -y luego de decir eso vio que el sofá estaba movido, seguro que cuando huyó lo movió; pero, si lo hizo cuando termino el ataque, el polvo en el piso estaría parejo; en cambio, había una parte que no tenía, como si recién lo hubiesen movido.

-¡Rápido!, ¡revisen todo! –dijo sacando su pistola.

Noodle, que había oído todo, cogió una mochila tirada que había, metió el sobre y se la colgó. Vio que no podría luchar contra los cuatro hombres que había, ya que seguro estarían más armados que la última vez. Entonces miró la ventana, agarró las sabanas e hizo una larga soga, amarrándola a una pata de la cama. Corrió hacía la ventana y saltó al vació, seguidamente la cama se movió hacia la pared, resultando en un fuerte golpe que se oyó por todo el departamento, atrayendo a los hombres. Mientras la cama se movía, Noodle al saltar notó que las sabanas no eran lo suficientemente largas para llegar hasta el piso, por lo que se estrelló contra una ventana del segundo piso, rompiendo el vidrio y entrando a esta, cayendo dentro de un departamento vacío. Mientras se retorcía del dolor, oyó a los hombres gritando.

-¡Rápido está escapando!

Por lo que se paró y comenzó a escapar. Salió del departamento hacia la salida y comenzó a correr, doblando por calles y callejones para poder perder a sus perseguidores, hasta que ya no pudo más y se escondió en un contenedor de basura en un callejón. Estuvo unas dos horas oculta en aquel contenedor; luego de haber pasado ese tiempo decidió salir, pues el peligro ya había pasado.

Al salir, el contenedor estaba mojado, y se tropezó cayendo al piso. Esta vez si pudo retorcerse del dolor tranquilamente; aun así fue algo doloroso, ya que la adrenalina no hizo efecto. Noodle se fue de ese callejón, iba a su base, tenía lo que buscaba. Al llegar fue a tomar un baño, lo necesitaba. Terminó de asearse y fue a abrir el sobre, y al hacerlo alguien tocó el timbre.

-Soy yo, Mako.

Al ver que era Mako, cogió su plan de investigación, que ahora estaba en un corcho grande, el cual descolgó, salió a la ventana y lo colgó en unos clavos que había puesto afuera del edificio. A la caja de munición la siguió poniendo en la basura. Le abrió la puerta a Mako y se sentaron a conversar.

-¿Y cómo te fue hoy?

-Como siempre, sin problemas.

-Me alegro.

Siguieron hablando hasta que Mako se retiró. Noodle volvió a meter su plan de investigación y lo colocó en su pared, sacó la caja de municiones de la basura y procedió a abrir el sobre. Eran unas diez páginas de información.

-Bien, hora de trabajar. –se dijo Noodle mirando el plan de investigación.

 **Anuncio:**

 **A partir de ahora comenzaré a subir capítulos semanalmente ya que se me acabaron las vacaciones y volví a la universidad, por eso recién subo hoy, por lo que estaré subiendo los fines de semana, ya sea sábado o domingo un capítulo. Volveré a estar más activo cuando vuelva a estar de vacaciones.**

 **Saludos.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Lamento la tardanza, me atrasé un poco en lo que iba a poner, en compensación, aquí hay un capítulo denso e intenso. (esa rima no estuvo planeada)**

Capítulo 7: ¿Infiltración?

Noodle se alistaba para poder salir, hoy era el día en que Mazuu iba a reclutar personas. Salió de su base y se dirigió al tren. Repasaba que era lo que tenía que hacer: llegar a la última estación del tren al que se había subido, bajar e ir al hotel más cercano que había, pedir un cuarto a nombre de Tsukako Arizaka y quedarse ahí una hora, luego alguien pasaría a recogerlos y los llevaría donde Mazuu. Bajó del tren y se dirigió al hotel más cercano. Ella se había estado preparando para ese día desde que encontró la información de Toshiya. Rápidamente fue al hotel más cercano y pidió el cuarto. Mientras esperaba, prendió la televisión para que no estuviera en silencio y revisaba que tuviera sus armas preparadas, tenía su pistola y la que encontró, unos shuriken que consiguió, dos cuchillos de combate, uno corto y uno largo. Tenía equipado todo eso alrededor de su cuerpo, como una asesina profesional. Finalmente esperaba sentada en su cama, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta y la abrieron.

-Madam, ya es hora. -dijo un hombre de traje al asomarse por la puerta.

Noodle asintió y se paró para irse, sintiendo un deja vú. Bajaron hasta la calle e inmediatamente le taparon la cabeza con un saco de tela y la metieron en lo que parecía una camioneta. La sentaron junto a otras personas más, seguro que también tenían las cabeza cubiertas. Anduvieron durante media hora así, hasta que pararon y los hicieron bajar. Los llevaron caminando hasta que los dejaron y sonó una voz.

-Bienvenidos, ya pueden quitarse las sacos. -dijo uno voz a través de un altavoz. Noodle se lo sacó y vió que estaba junto a otras treinta persona, entre hombres y algunas mujeres. Estaban en un lugar que parecía abandonado, parecía un almacén; y en lo alto había una habitación cubierta de un vidrio donde se observaba a unas personas, estaban a contraluz, por lo que no se podía ver sus rostros. -Ustedes están aquí debido a que fueron capaces de descifrar como ser parte de esto. Sin embargo, buscamos lo mejor de lo mejor, por lo que deberán demostrar que son dignos de ello. Como verán, no les quitamos sus armas, las van a necesitar.

A partir de ese momento Noodle debía sobrevivir, tenía ventaja, estaba superdotada.

-Hay una bomba escondida en este cuarto, explotará en media hora, arreglenselas para salir vivos, si fallan ustedes morirán, nosotros estaremos a salvo mientras observamos todo lo que hacen. Que comience el juego.

Noodle estaba pasmada, no creía que iba a ser así de rápido e intenso; morir no era una opción, tenía que encontrar la bomba. Ella y los demás estaban buscando al explosivo, estuvieron así durante unos quince minutos. Ya había pasado la mitad del tiempo y aún no encontraban nada, habían buscado por todos lados y no había dónde esconderla. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos, y todavía no la encontraban. Noodle paró de buscar y comenzó a pensar. Hay una bomba escondida en ese gran cuarto va a explotar en menos de diez minutos, no está en ninguna parte, ya hemos buscado en todos lados, si estuviera dentro de las paredes o bajo el techo no podrían alcanzarla, no tenían las herramientas necesarias para conseguirla, faltaba algo, tenía que verlo de forma diferente. Faltaban cinco minutos, no podía morir ahí, tenía que atrapar a Mazuu, estaba muy cerca, pero tenía que salir de ahí. Observó que los demás comenzaban a entrar en pánico, entonces vió que uno de ellos estaba con un largo saco que le llegaba a las piernas, pensó que no había visto quienes habían entrado con ella, podía haber cualquier persona, como ella, que estaba tratando de infiltrarse; sin embargo él estaba fuera de lugar, lo notó y comenzó a dirigirse a él; empezó a correr, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, llegó y le abrió su sacó, junto a otro chico que también hizo lo mismo. Tenía una bomba amarrada a él, quedaba solo un minuto y medio y tenían que desactivarla.

-Yo me encargo de esto. -dijo el chico mientras apartaba a Noodle de en medio y comenzó a trabajar con los cables, los cortó en orden y el reloj se paró. -Uff, estuvo cerca. -dijo el chico.

-Felicidades, lograron sobrevivir, y con las justas; como verán, vamos en serio, entenderemos que quieran irse, pueden hacerlo; sin embargo, si hablan, los asesinaremos.

Unas seis personas dejaron el lugar, posiblemente se los llevarían de vuelta al hotel. Noodle se quedó, no podía irse; el chico también se quedó.

-Sigamos con la siguiente prueba. -dijo la voz.

Estuvieron haciendo pruebas por horas, Noodle vió morir a varios candidatos, como se los bajaban uno por uno, incluso ella tuvo que terminar con la vida de algunos de ellos. Finalmente sólo quedaban diez, entre ellos, Noodle.

-Como verán, solo quedan diez de ustedes, han demostrado ser lo mejor de lo mejor, y ahora podrán ser parte de nuestra organización.

Se abrió una puerta debajo del cuarto de la ventana de vidrio. Se dirigieron a este y subieron unas escaleras que los llevaron al cuarto de la ventana de vidrio. donde estaban unos hombres en traje.

-Felicidades, han logrado superar todas las pruebas que les pusimos, están calificados para ser parte de esto, solo faltaría su lealtad, creo que la paga los hará fieles; aún así, si nos traicionan, no dudaremos en buscarlos y hacerlos sufrir de la peor manera posible. Ahora son nuestros agentes de campo, harán misiones para nosotros, si fallan y son atrapados, no hablarán de nosotros, se supone que no cometerán errores. Eso sería todo.

-Si este, ¿para quién es que trabajamos? -dijo el chico que desactivó la bomba.

-Para Mazuu. -respondió el hombre que les estaba hablando. -Retírense por ahora, pueden recorrer estas instalaciones si quieren.

Ella no iba dejar ir esa oportunidad, así que los diez salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron hacia la salida. Mientras bajaban la escalera, subió un hombre al que Noodle rápidamente reconoció, era el que torturó a Toshiya y el que la persiguió en el departamento de este.. Cruzaron miradas. y siguieron con su camino, después de todo él no había visto el rostro de Noodle. Bajó las escaleras y la mayoría se fueron, ella dió unas vueltas para reconocer el lugar. Entró a un cuarto en el que había una ventila, rápidamente se metió en ella para poder entrar a zonas restringidas. Comenzó a arrastrarse a través de ella viendo si encontraba algo interesante. Finalmente llegó al final de este y saliò a un cuarto de limpieza con trapeadores, baldes, etc. Entonces abrió la puerta y había un pasillo, camino por este hasta que vio que estaba la puerta de la sala del cuarto de vidrio, al parecer aún se habían quedado ahí hablando. Comenzó a escuchar la conversación que tenían.

-Entonces todavía no dan con su paradero.

-Se esfumó de Japón, creemos que debe haber dejado todo lo que tenía aquí, podemos garantizar que no nos causará más problemas.

-¿Y qué hay del encuentro que tuvieron en su departamento?, ¿no buscaban algo?, ¿tal vez aún había información?

-Creemos que solo era alguien a quien le debía dinero o algo así.

-¿Y cuando lo interrogaron quién fue él que atacó?

-Fue una chica, no sabemos quien era; pero, tenía entrenamiento, sabía moverse.

-¿Sabemos quién es?

-No tenemos su rostro, y no la hemos vuelto a ver.

Noodle grababa toda la conversación, hasta que sintió un cañón de pistola en la cabeza.

-Y yo creí que podíamos ser amigos. -dijo el chico que desactivó la bomba.

-Creo que cometes un error

-Ví todo lo que hiciste, sería interesante que tú fueras la chica de la que hablaban.

Noodle rápidamente hizo una maniobra para desarmarlo. Él disparó pero la bala no hirió a nadie. Comenzaron a pelear hasta que Noodle le hizo una llave que le rompió el brazo. Entonces se cubrió la boca y nariz con una máscara de calavera que tenía el chico, abrieron la puerta los hombres y el chico gritó.

-¡Ella es una traidora!

Entonces comenzó a escapar. Comenzaron a dispararle, ella corrió por las escaleras y salió a cuarto de las pruebas, y comenzó a sonar una alarma. Seguía corriendo y disparaba a los guardias que la seguían. Iba solo unas horas de trabajo para Mazuu y toda su organización la estaba buscando.

Salió del complejo de Mazuu y estaba en medio de un barrio abandonado. Un disparo le rozó la cabeza, un francotirador la tenía en la mira. Comenzó a huir, a pesar de no saber a donde ir. Se ocultó en una casa, los disparos seguían mientras se tapaba la cabeza, entonces pararon. Sacó un pedazo de madera y se le formó un agujero al instante, estaba rodeada. Por suerte iba de negro por lo que se confundiría con la noche, para escaparse tiró varias maderas de un lado, los disparos comenzaron, pero ella corrió hacia el otro lado. estuvo así por un rato, hasta que una bala le dió en la pierna. Se tiró al piso del dolor, pero se paró rápidamente no podía dejar que la atrapen. La adrenalina ayudó a que siga en que finalmente huyó. Corría por las calles de Osaka, se hizo un torniquete para evitar el sangrado. Llegó a su base y comenzó a tratarse la herida. La bala solo le pasó al lado, quitándole un poco de carne. La curó y cosió, y al terminar, vio que el piso estaba lleno de sangre, pero no le dio tiempo a pensar y se desmayó. La oportunidad de poder capturar a Mazuu se había perdido, los dos meses de espera y planeación fueron tirados a la basura, ahora solo quería tener un momento de descanso.


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8: Historias de Noodle I

Luego de un duro interrogatorio en la parte de atrás de un bar, Noodle se dirigía a su base tenía que lavarse las manos, las tenía sucias. Mientras iba caminando, se compró un onigiri para el camino; y cuando ya iba a terminarlo, se le acercó un perro. Este se la quedo viendo, esperando a que le dé un poco. No podía dejar al perro sin comida, por lo que decidió darle lo que quedaba de su refrigerio. El perro comió plácidamente el bocadillo de arroz; y mientras lo hacía, Noodle se alejaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, y volteando hacia el frente siguiendo su camino, entonces el perro la vio yéndose.

Eran las siete de la noche, y Noodle salía de su trabajo, quería descansar, a pesar de que solo era una cajera. Llegó a la puerta de su base, y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, dejándola entre cerrada, vio a un animal en frente de ella. Abrió completamente la puerta, y ahí estaba el perro al que le dio el onigiri.

Estaba sentada en su futón con las piernas cruzadas, mirando al perro, el cual estaba sentado en frente de ella, sacando la lengua.

-¿Y ahora qué hago contigo? -le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

No sabría decir que raza era, parecía un perro chusco. No podía mantener a una mascota, apenas le alcanzaba para vivir. Seguro mañana iría a dejarlo en una casa de adopción o algo; como sea, pensó, y pasó el resto de la noche junto al perro.

En su día libre buscó algún lugar en el que pudiera dejar a su pequeño amigo. Había encontrado el lugar perfecto, donde recogían perros abandonados y los cuidaban hasta que alguien los adoptada. Mientras se dirigía a aquel lugar, fue asaltada por unos pandilleros hacia un callejón.

-¿Es ella?

-Sí, es ella. –dijo un hombre golpeado en la cara.

-Bien, creo que es hora de un escarmiento. –y luego de decir eso, levantó el puño para golpear a la acorralada Noodle.

Y cuando iba a recibir el golpe, el perro saltó y mordió el brazo de su atacante, gritando del dolor y seguidamente lanzando al perro contra la pared. Noodle al ver esto, se llenó de ira e hizo una llave al brazo que la sostenía contra la pared, quedando libre. Rápidamente se dirigió al segundo y saltó sobre él, dándole un fuerte golpe en el pecho. Finalmente se dirigió hacia el tercero, el que tenía la cara golpeada, mirándolo con unos ojos fríos, oyéndose un fuerte grito que resonó por toda la manzana.

Ya era de noche, pero ambos habían llegado a la casa de adopción. Noodle tocó la puerta y esperó a que le abrieran. Ya adentro dejó a su amigo con las personas de aquella buena causa y se retiró. Ya saliendo miró con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, y volteando hacia el frente siguiendo su camino.

* * *

Noodle se hallaba en la konbini en la que trabajaba, entonces entró un chico de unos veinte años, era algo peculiar, tenía el cabello algo largo, le tapaba los ojos un poco, le recordaba a ella en la época de Demon Days. Miraba que cosa iba a comprar, hasta que fue a la caja. Tenía un six pack de cervezas, unos ramen instantáneos, unos onigiris y unos dulces que no había visto antes. Le cobró todo lo que había escogido y se retiró. Al terminar de hacerlo, justo terminó el turno de Noodle, y al salir vio que ese chico estaba sentado en unas bancas tomándose una cerveza y comiéndose un onigiri.

-¿No tienes un lugar donde comer todo eso? –le preguntó. El chico levantó la mirada y le respondió.

-Es que quise hacerlo aquí. –y luego de decirle eso, Noodle suspiró.

-Ven, vamos a mi piso, ahí puedes comer tranquilo.

-¿Segura?, después de todo soy un desconocido.

-No pareces peligroso, además puedo defenderme.

-Ehm, claro, como quieras.

Ambos fueron a la base de Noodle, y comenzaron a comer y conversar. La pasó bien con ese chico, a pesar de su aspecto desaliñado, no era un mal tipo. Resulta que era un escritor de novelas ligeras que había debutado hace poco a pesar de su joven edad. Se oyó que alguien tocó la puerta, y fue a abrirla

-Hola Noodle. –dijo Mako al ver que era ella. - Quería ver si querías… -y vio que su amiga tenía compañía del sexo opuesto.

Entonces luego de ver al chico la vio a ella, Noodle entendió el porqué de su silencio y trató de aclarárselo, pero se retiró levantándole un pulgar y con una mirada que decía buena suerte.

-Espero que tu amiga no haya malinterpretado la situación.

-Seguro que sí, pero ya que se puede hacer.

Siguieron hablando hasta que se hizo tarde, se habían acabado las cervezas y todo lo que había comprado. Él se despidió y se retiró.

Semanas después se lo volvió a encontrar en la konbini. Compró lo mismo y se fueron a la base de Noodle. Habían convertido en una tradición hacer eso, había encontrado a un mejor amigo en quien confiar y contarle todo.

Estaban comiendo en la azotea del edificio en el que ella vivía, era una buena noche para estar ahí.

-Sabes, creo que podría vivir de esto el resto de mi vida.

-¿De la comida?

-Sí, no puede no gustarme.

-Claro, como digas.

El chico iba a coger su segunda lata de cerveza, pero al tratar de cogerla, no sintió nada. Volteó para ver qué pasaba y vio a Noodle terminándose una quinta lata de cerveza.

-Oh no…

Noodle comenzó a delirar y decir cualquier cosa que se le ocurría, y el chico no paraba de reír, era un momento que no iba a olvidar.

-Mira lo que vamos a hacer a ahora es esto, probablemente no vaya recordar lo que hablamos hoy, así que dime algo que solo me dirías una vez. –le dijo Noodle.

El chico se sorprendió con esa propuesta y pensó en que decir.

-Vamos, no tenemos toda la noche.

Luego de pensarlo bien decidió decírselo.

-Bueno Noodle, luego de pasar dos meses, reuniéndonos casi semanalmente, me gustas.

Luego de confesársele a su compañera de bocadillos, ella se quedó en silencio, no esperaba eso, solo lo veía como un amigo, casi como un hermano; pero como dijo antes, probablemente iba a olvidar todo eso mañana, así que se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso.

Días después, en el piso de Noodle, estaban los dos comiendo lo de siempre.

-Y por eso creo que la pizza hawaiana no debería existir.

-No lo sé, nunca la he probado.

-Pero quien le pone piña a la pizza, no tiene sentido.

-Si tus argumentos fueron convincentes.

-Son absolutos, en fin. Deberíamos subir a comer a la azotea algún otro día, aunque no recuerde como fue. Cielos no debí haber tomado tanto, ¿seguro que no hice nada raro?

-No te preocupes, no pasó nada de lo que debas preocuparte.


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9: Re: Infiltración 2.0

Noodle despertó con un fuerte dolor en la pierna, no podía caminar. Todo el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre, estaba mareada, apenas podía mantenerse despierta. Se arrastró a su refrigerador, sacó lo primero que vio y se lo comió. Recuperó un poco de fuerzas; pero aun así no estaba completamente curada, era obvio.

Mayo ya había comenzado, y los dos meses de preparación para esa noche prácticamente fueron inútiles; si no la hubiera descubierto aquel chico todo hubiera salido mejor, y ahora estaba en una situación complicada, muy complicada. Aún le costaba pararse, por suerte la bala no le dio directamente en la pierna, aunque si había hecho daño. Era domingo, le tocaba día libre, tenía que aprovecharlo para arreglar todo ese desastre. Sacó una dosis de morfina del refrigerador y se la inyectó, tomó una potente bebida energizante y comenzó a limpiar. Tiró los restos de su auto intervención quirúrgica, trapeó la sangre del piso. Al terminar de hacerlo, vio que quedaba una mancha de esta, una muy grande, se preguntaba cómo había sobrevivido al perder tanta sangre en todo el trayecto y en su base. Seguro compraría una alfombra y la taparía.

Se echó en su futón, a pensar que debía hacer ahora. Tenía que estar un tiempo inactiva, necesitaba recuperarse. Vio que no podía hacer mucho en ese estado, el trabajo tendría que seguir llevándolo si quería mantenerse, serían unas largas semanas, el solo pensarlo ya le hacía sentir cansada. Que se puede hacer, pensó, sabía que esas cosas iban a suceder. Practicó como disimular la herida y el dolor, no quería que nadie se involucrara y ni se metiera en sus asuntos.

Un mes después del incidente de la infiltración y Noodle estaba corriendo alrededor de las calles de Osaka muy temprano, se ejercitaba para poder volver a la acción. Tal vez un mes de recuperación para una herida de bala era muy poco, considerando por todo lo que paso; sin embargo, ahí estaba corriendo unos cuantos kilómetros.

Llegó a su base y alistaba su equipamiento que llevaba hacía ya un mes. Era casi igual, excepto que esta vez incluía un tapa caras como el que le quito al chico que la descubrió, pero era totalmente negro, no tenía el dibujo de calavera, y consiguió una armadura de kevlar para el torso. Verificó que todo estuviera en orden, contó las municiones y afiló sus cuchillos.

Durmió unas horas para poder descansar, esa noche iba a actuar y necesitaba estar descansada. Se despertó a eso de las once de la mañana, desayuno ligero y salió a caminar. La herida estaba ya recuperada, ya podía moverse tranquilamente, y para ella eso era más que suficiente. Mientras caminaba repasaba todo lo que iba a hacer esa noche, había aprovechado su descanso para planear esta vez sí saber qué hacer, tratando de considerar cada situación posible. Se había pasado días pensando en estrategia, había memorizado miles de escenarios posibles, se había pasado horas en Google Maps tratando de encontrar la base donde había estado y huido.

Movía los labios, como si hablara sola, de hecho eso hacía, se decía para sí misma todo lo que podría suceder mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Entró a almorzar a un local de comida rápida, hace tiempo que no comía una hamburguesa y le entraron las ganas.

Luego de comer, se dirigió a su trabajo, cuatro horas siendo cajera, matar el tiempo era lo que necesitaba hacer. Esta vez su amigo no iba a ir, ella ya había reservado esa noche. Terminó y se dirigió a su base, ya era hora de que comenzara a prepararse. Básicamente lo que tenía planeado era plantar explosivos en aquella edificación en la que estuvo y hacerla volar, era simple en teoría, pero claro, la práctica era algo diferente. Terminó de ponerse su equipamiento y activó un mecanismo en su cuarto que esperaba no usarlo.

Iba montando en una motocicleta a gran velocidad hacia su objetivo. Al llegar, se quitó el casco, se puso lentes de visión nocturna y cargó un maletín en su espalda. Se movía por las sombras de ese vecindario abandonado tratando de no ser vista. Al estar al frente de la entrada, parecía que el lugar estaba abandonado, seguro que después de lo que hizo decidieron cambiar de cuarteles. Se sintió un poco decepcionada, pero decidió entrar para ver si encontraba algo; además, seguía con el plan de volarlo todo. Manipuló las cerraduras y entró, era justo como lo recordaba. Llegó a la sala de la primera prueba, estaba oscura y desolada. Entró por las escaleras y fue a la sala de la ventana. Era una sala de conferencias pequeña, con una mesa en el centro, monitores de computadora y un armario que parecía ser una pequeña armería, pues ahora estaba vacía. Mientras trataba de hacer funcionar las computadoras, una cámara oculta en la ventila mostraba todo lo que Noodle hacía.

No encontró nada en las computadoras, por lo que se dirigió hacia otras salas, donde había más de lo mismo. Terminó de hacer lo que planeo y se comenzó a retirarse, y al salir de las escaleras a la sala de pruebas, un rayo de luz la iluminó, e inmediatamente varios puntos rojos apuntaron por todo su cuerpo.

-La verdad es que creímos que serías más profesional que esto. –dijo el hombre que había torturado a Toshiya. –Quién diría que la misma persona que frustró varios de nuestros planes se infiltraría, haría un escándalo y sobreviviría para terminar lo que empezó. Si te rindes ahora puede que el señor Mazuu se apiade de ti.

Estaba rodeada, pero bajo la máscara que le cubría la nariz y la boca, sonrió. Apretando el botón del detonador que tenía en la mano hizo explotar toda la parte que había estado revisando. Comenzó a correr y disparar hacia los hombres que le apuntaban, logró derribar a algunos, cogió el arma de uno de ellos, y se puso a cubierto mientras le seguían disparando. Revisó su celular y vio que aún no terminaba de cargar. Puso el cargador en el arma y comenzó a devolverles los disparos.

-¡Ríndete!, ¡no tienes a donde ir! –sonó la voz del hombre por los megáfonos.

-¡Crees que no sabía que esas cámaras estaban ahí!, ¡creo que te equivocaste en lo profesional que puedo llegar a ser!

-¡Mátenla ya! –y un hombre con un lanzacohetes le apuntó.

Noodle sacó del maletín una granada, la activó y la lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo al aire y comenzó a emitir un fuerte sonido de alta frecuencia, haciendo que todos se cubrieran los oídos por el dolor, el hombre del lanzacohetes Desvió su disparo por el sonido y la ojiva salió dirigida hacía la pared haciéndole un agujero, al parecer la explosión era más fuerte de lo que Noodle pensó, de verdad querían mandarla a volar, por suerte había logrado que le repararan aquella granada que usaron contra ella. Usando tapones especiales en los oídos terminó con los hombres que se hallaban en el piso con ella, ahora solo faltaba los que estaban arriba y ya tenía una salida en la pared agujereada. Cargó el arma y comenzó a disparar mientras corría e iba a otro lugar donde ponerse a cubierto. Cogió sus shurikens y los lanzó, haciendo estos un recorrido curvilíneo, alcanzando a algunos hombres, cayendo al lado del rostro del hombre que se hallaba liderando todo eso.

-Señor, espero que todo esto haya sido buena idea. –dijo a través de un radio.

-No te preocupes, toda esa información me servirá, además eres reemplazable.

-Bastardo. –dijo el hombre luego de colgar y vio que un hombre salió volando hacia él. Sacó su pistola y se preparó para luchar.

Noodle apareció presionando algo en su celular, y sacando su cuchillo largo y pistola comenzó a pelear contra el hombre. Salían balas disparadas de aquel combate, tratando de atinarse el uno con el otro. A Noodle se le acabaron las balas, por lo que comenzó a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, evitando que el hombre hiciera algún disparo por evitar ser alcanzado por la cuchilla. Finalmente Noodle acorraló al hombre contra la pared y lo alzó del cuello contra ella.

-Vamos, termina lo que empezaste. –dijo el hombre siendo asfixiado.

-Espera, que necesito información.

-No te voy a decir nada. –y le escupió en la cara.

Luego de haber volteado el rostro un poco para que no lo cayera totalmente el escupitajo, cogió su cuchillo y se le clavó en el hombro, haciendo que soltara un fuerte grito. Agarró el radio que tenía y habló.

-Hola, creo que tengo a alguien que les pertenece. –e hizo girar el cuchillo clavado haciendo que gritara de nuevo. –Como verán, hice pedazos lo que quedaba de su base y a su escuadrón de hombres que enviaron contra mí. Tan solo quiero que sepan que los voy a encontrar y voy a eliminar, en especial a ti Mazuu, no sé si estás oyendo esto, pero si es así, quiero que comprendas que no voy a parar de buscarte, voy a dar contigo y haré que vuelvas a donde estuviste por un largo tiempo. –y seguidamente Noodle destruyó el radio.

Entonces un haz de luz se posó sobre ellos y entraron hombres armados a rapel por el agujero.

-¡Déjalo libre! –dijo uno de los tres hombres que le apuntaban.

-Bien, llegaron los refuerzos, ¡rápido, deténganla!

Y unas granadas entraron por aquel agujero pasando por debajo de las piernas de los hombres.

-Y aquí están mis refuerzos. –dijo Noodle, y cogió el cuerpo del hombre como escudo para evitar la explosión y los haces de luz cegadora de lo que se había arrojado.

La explosión los tiró hacia atrás, dejando al hombre inconsciente. Se paró y cogió una de las armas de los hombres y saltó del agujero agarrándose de las cuerdas de rapel, cayendo al vacío. Aterrizó en tierra donde se enfrentaban hombres de Mazuu y pandillas de Osaka. Acabó con algunos de los hombres y comenzó a huir. Se subió a su motocicleta y aceleró para ser derribada por uno de los pandilleros, se enfrentó a él y cogió la moto de él y aceleró para largarse, mientras las pandillas acababan con las fuerzas de Mazuu y haciéndose con el control de aquel edificio.

Mientras huía a toda velocidad, recordaba cómo mientras revisaba las computadoras, instalaba un USB para pasar la información a su celular, a pesar de que en ellas ya no quedaba nada, el programa que usó se encargó de rastrear en donde se hallaba ahora rastreándola a través de la deep web, hacerse amigos de hackers había funcionado. Disimuló en las cámaras que no había encontrado nada, y ponía explosivos en cada punto ciego que hallaba. Cuando estaba luchando y vio su celular, esperaba que la información se descargara en este, y al ver que estaba siendo superada en número y que podrían traer más refuerzos, la publicó en internet antes de enfrentar al hombre, para que las pandillas, organizaciones criminales, yakuzas, entre otros, la vieran y se dirigieran hacia esa edificación para hacerse con el control de esta y le sirviera como distracción para que pudiera huir.

Dejó la moto abandonada en un callejón, se quitó la máscara, revisó en uno de los contenedores de basura una bolsa con un abrigo para cubrir todo su equipamiento y se fue hacia su base. Era relativamente temprano, siendo poco más de medianoche. Entró, desactivó el mecanismo que había activado antes de irse y lo guardó, se puso el piyama, trató de irse a dormir; sin embargo, no pudo. Por más que trataba de cerrar los ojos y sumergirse en el sueño no lograba hacerlo. Días después mientras conversaba con su amigo como siempre.

-Oye, mira eso. –le dijo. –Ahora somos compañeros de ojeras. –dijo señalándole los ojos de ella y los él mismo, al parecer él también se trasnochaba escribiendo. Noodle se miró al espejo y respondió.

-Creo que tengo que un problema…


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10: El insomnio es lo de menos

-Con que insomnio eh.

-Sí.

-¿Hace cuánto que no duermes?

-Cincuenta horas.

-Cielos, ni yo paso tanto tiempo despierto, aunque me desvele escribiendo no llego a tales extremos.

-Si bueno no es que yo no quiera dormir, y cuando me sumerjo en el sueño, solo descanso alrededor de cuatro horas.

-Al parecer el no dormir también te pone irritante.

-Como sea.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Noodle atacó la base de Mazuu, y por alguna razón desde aquel día desarrolló un insomnio que cada vez iba desmoronando su cordura. No le había dicho a Mako y Atsuki al respecto, lo que último que necesitaba era que ellos se preocuparan de aquel problema, como si no tuviera los suficientes. A pesar de intentar varios métodos para dormir no lograba conseguirlo.

-Que el psiquiatra te de unas pastillas y ya.

-Si se agrava el problema no quiero generar una dependencia, me conozco y sé que el asunto podría ponerse peor. Lo considerare como una última opción.

-Al menos esas ojeras te quedan bien.

Llegó junio y el calor era insoportable, ella aún seguía sufriendo de insomnio y el trabajo se le hacía aburrido, pero no podía desperdiciar su única fuente de dinero Aunque había arruinado los planes de Mazuu unas cuantas veces, ella sabía que podía estar siendo todo el tiempo buscada, estaba atenta a todas las personas que se le cruzaban, sin embargo parecía que no la seguían ni era investigada, como si fuera una ciudadana más. Osaka era una gran urbe y cada vez que atacó desaparecía, seguro que era difícil encontrarle. Al salir de trabajar y llegar a su edificio se encontró con Mako en la entrada.

-Hola Noodle.

-Eh, hola Mako.

-¿Estás bien?, parece que no has dormido. –y así era, estaba algo encorvada, con el cabello despeinado, un aire que hacía que cualquiera que pasara al lado suyo quisiera dormirse.

-Bueno, en lo que estoy trabajando me quita mis horas de sueño.

-Deberías dormir tus horas, o adoptar otro ciclo de sueño.

-¿Otro ciclo de sueño?

-Sí, algunos amigos han optado por eso y dicen que tienen más tiempo para ellos y que descansan bien.

Esa noche ella investigó sobre aquello, al parecer podía dormir en base a siestas y estar descansada. Se decidió por el ciclo dymaxion y se echó a la cama. Comenzó a dormir una suma de dos horas diarias, parecía algo extremo, pero con lo que ella no dormía era como una mejora. Al principio se sintió igual que antes, como una zombie, sin embargo al pasar los días sentía que volvía a la normalidad.

-Entonces ahora si duermes.

-Sí, aunque las ojeras se me quedaron. –dijo señalándose un ojo.

-Pero como dije, quedan bien.

Terminaron de comer y el chico se fue a su hogar. Noodle regresó a su base y observó su plan investigación. Había ido cambiando desde que comenzó a armarlo, agregando hilos, fotos, periódicos, etc., y en el centro de todo estaba un ícono de una persona cuando no tiene foto de perfil pintarrajeada como un demonio con el nombre de Mazuu escrito. Hizo una seña de pistola con la mano e hizo como que le disparaba, era algo que hacía a menudo y le ayudaba a seguir adelante en su caza. Mañana tendría un día ajetreado recolectando información.

La despertó el sonido de su teléfono, era temprano y aún seguía durmiendo, por lo que sacó su brazo de la posición agarrando su celular y poniéndoselo en la oreja para contestar.

-¿Aló? –dijo Noodle con la voz soñolienta.

-Si con la señorita Noodle.

-Si ella habla.

-Buenas, soy de la oficina de registros nacionales, le atendí la otra vez para solucionar su problema de estadía.

-Ah sí en qué lo puedo ayudar.

-Pues mire, mientras archivaba sus papeles encontré que usted tiene un paquete en la oficina de correos que puede ir a recoger, le aviso por si quiere ir a recogerlo.

-Oh está bien, yo paso a recogerlo.

-Si y otra cosa, ese paquete al parecer lleva varios años ahí, por lo que debieron dejárselo ya hace mucho tiempo.

Luego de terminar la llamada se levantó, le había costado el tiempo de sueño que le quedaba. Desayunó y se alistó para salir, esta vez se dirigía a la Galería, un mercado negro en el último piso de un edificio, había bazares y bares, por lo que era un patio de juegos para ella. Fue bien armada por si acaso, debía protegerse en ese tipo de lugares. Al llegar al edificio, parecía que no hubiera sido terminado de construir la parte más alta. Entró por la puerta principal de la edificación y tomó el ascensor para llegar hasta arriba. Lo interesante para poder ingresar era que no había una entrada definida, pues al llegar al piso deseado, tuvo que subir por unas escaleras y escalar por la construcción no terminada hasta ingresar por un hueco en la pared al local mismo. Cada uno podía entrar a su modo, a veces llegaban helicópteros al techo del edificio, otros subían por andamios, y Noodle simplemente hacía parkour.

Adentro estaba iluminado por tenues luces, las paredes estaban destartaladas y cada puesto estaba acomodado como se le era posible. Desde tiendas bien montadas, a mantas en el piso con objetos varios. El lugar era más grande de lo que aparentaba y aunque parecía que iba a caerse en cualquier momento, aún seguía aguantando.

Ella iba caminando con una postura indiferente, tratando de no llamar la atención. Revisaba si había algo sospechoso o algo de lo que podía sacar información. Pasó unas dos horas haciendo lo mismo sin muchos resultados. Vio una que otra pelea callejera, un conflicto por el precio de objetos, hombres ruidosos en un bar, entre otras cosas no importantes para ella. Paró en un local de comida, al menos había uno decente en un mercado negro. Ordenó algo de su agrado y se dispuso a comer. Mientras se alimentaba, notó que entraron unos hombres de traje por el techo, seguro que habían llegado en helicóptero. Fueron directo a una tienda en la que su entrada era una manta. Algo le dijo que debía seguirlos, por lo que terminó su comida y se dirigió a aquel lugar. Se trepó al techo y comenzó a observar desde el tragaluz del local.

-Alguna noticia de sujeto 14.

-Con la escasa información que nos ha dado se nos es difícil encontrar a una persona en esta ciudad, sería mejor si nos dieran una imagen de su rostro.

-Como verá, a nuestro superior le gusta mantener sus asuntos privados, por lo que no tenemos material audiovisual que podamos brindarle.

-¿Ni siquiera huellas digitales?, ¿sangre?, ¿cabello?, ¿algún rastro de ADN?

-Sujeto 14 es alguien profesional, y debido a los conflictos que ha causado las pruebas que lo relacionan están perdidas.

-Bueno, solo con eso de información no podemos trabajar.

-Entiendo. –y el hombre de traje salió acompañado con sus hombres. Noodle rápidamente se bajó del techo y los siguió. Seguidamente él se paró sobre unas mesas y cogió un radio. -Tengo un trato, mi superior está en búsqueda de alguien importante para él, lo hacemos llamar sujeto 14, ofrece una recompensa: 100 millones de yenes para quien descubra quien es y lo traiga con nosotros, información que tenemos: una chica, veinte años, asiática, un metro sesenta de alto, cabello negro corto y desordenado, sabe luchar y defenderse, demasiado bien de hecho, es letal. Quien traiga al sujeto 14 se hará acreedor de la recompensa, todos pueden participar, eso es todo. –terminó de decir el hombre de traje a través de altavoces. Seguidamente se retiró y se fue de la Galería.

Ese suceso tomo por sorpresa a Noodle, ahora su cabeza tenía precio, claro era obvio que la buscaban a ella pues fue quien causó todo lo que escucho, y estaba en la mira de cada cazarrecompensas de Osaka. Lo único que estaba a su favor era que encontrarla sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar, la descripción dada por el hombre era muy general haciendo que su búsqueda se base en un tanteo de todas las chicas de la ciudad. Debía mantener un perfil bajo para que no sea encontrada. Comenzó a retirarse de aquel lugar asegurándose de que nadie la viera tan sospechosa ya que encajaba con la descripción

Regreso por donde había entrado, se metió al hueco que estaba en la pared y bajo haciendo maniobras para no caerse. Llego al ascensor y bajó a la calle, y al salir a esta decidió ir a la oficina de correo para ver que era aquel paquete del que le habían avisado. Llegó a la oficina de correos, y gastó una hora debido a la burocracia de esta. Finalmente le entregaron el paquete, se lo llevo entre brazos y se sentó en unas bancas para abrirlo. El paquete era una caja que podía sostenerla con sus manos, estaba envuelta en papel kraft amarrada con un pabilo grueso, la desenvolvió y era una caja de madera con tapa deslizable. La abrió y había una llave un papel con una dirección. Dio un suspiro al ver que tenía que ir a otro lugar para poder llegar a la respuesta. Con flojera decidió pausar su búsqueda y volver a su base. Al entrar a esta pensó en alguna manera de poder seguir buscando información, sin que pareciera -sospechosa. Parecía que lo único que le quedaba era escuchar conversaciones, no muy aburrido, o ir totalmente enmascarada. Podía usar la máscara que llevaba en Plastic Beach, sin embargo la había perdido por todo lo sucedido. Se le ocurrió seguir usando su cubre cara junto a unas gafas y capucha, así podía seguir juntando información sin ser reconocida. Se lo probó y vio al espejo, una persona cualquiera no la reconocería.

Comenzó a salir a buscar información vestida así resultando con éxito sus búsquedas de forma anónima. Mientras iba caminando por el techo de un edificio bajo oyó hablar a unas personas.

-¿Por qué crees que le dicen sujeto 14?

-Escuché que es porque son parte de un experimento, siendo ella el intento catorce y que escapó.

-Pero como se les ocurre dar esa descripción, lo único que nos quedaría sería revisar a cada chica que hay en esta ciudad.

-Sí ya sé, pero la recompensa es tentativa.

-Sí no lo dudo.

-Por suerte los demás creen saber quién puede ser.

-¿Aquella chica que los interrogaba sobre un tal Mazuu?

-Así es, encaja a la perfección con la descripción, solo falta idear un plan para atraparla. –y se extrañó al ver que no hubo respuesta de su compañero. Se volteó y no estaba, volvió a ver hacia adelante y había una persona enmascarada.

-¿Qué hiciste con él? –y luego de decir eso Noodle le tiró la billetera del desaparecido, la cual tenía un poco de sangre.

-¡Bastardo! –gritó el sujeto y sacó una pistola de su chaqueta y comenzó a disparar.

Ella esquivó los disparos llegando a él tirándolo contra el piso y quitándole su arma comenzó a hacerle preguntas.

-¿Quién es su jefe? –le preguntó. El hombre se quedó sorprendido que una chica le haya derribado, podría ser sujeto 14.

-No sé de qué hablas. –contestó y Noodle lo golpeó con la culata de su arma en la cabeza.

-¿Qué información tienen de sujeto 14?

-Busca tú tus propias pistas y no robes el trabajo de otros. –luego de decir esto ella sacó un cuchillo el cual iba clavárselo en el hombro, pero recibió un disparo en el de ella, dejando salir un grito.

-¡¿Pero qué?! –dijo el hombre y vio que su compañero apuntaba con una pistola mientras se agarraba su ensangrentado vientre y caía al piso arrodillado. Seguido de eso Noodle lanzó un paquete de pirotécnicos y comenzó a huir mientras el hombre avisaba por radio un posible avistamiento de sujeto 14.

Trató de subir por unas escaleras de servicio, sin embargo por la herida de bala no pudo. No podía salir a la calle y exponerse ante las demás personas por lo que siguió huyendo por los callejones que se atravesaban por su paso. Notó que su mano estaba llena de sangre y pensó en que podía hacer, no podía volver a su base, arriesgarse que Mako y Atsuki la vieran así no era una opción y podían seguirla hasta allí los hombres a quienes había enfrentado. Mientras pensaba, de alguna manera llegó al departamento de Toshiya y decidió refugiarse ahí. Entró y rápidamente se hizo un torniquete para evitar seguir sangrando. Buscó si había cosas con las que curarse, encontrando alcohol, algunas vendas y analgésicos. Hizo lo que pudo con lo que tenía, se amarró su brazo para que quede inmóvil y se lo cubrió con su chaqueta para disimular que era una herida no tan grave. Se quitó su máscara completamente y la guardó, puso la cara más natural que pudo y salió a la calle.

Caminaba por las calles de Osaka dirigiéndose hacia su base, pensando que de nuevo iba a tener que estar un tiempo inactiva. Llegó y terminó de tratarse la herida, finalizando con un trago de sake que tenía guardado. Mientras guardaba todo lo que había usado y observaba la bala que se había sacado, pensaba en que iba a hacer ahora, estaba herida de nuevo y ya tenían una pista de que sujeto 14 podía ser la chica enmascarada que los atacó. Giró la cabeza y vio la caja de la oficina de correos, la que tenía la llave y una dirección. Buscó donde era la dirección en internet y daba a una bodega de almacenes, de esos donde guardaban cosas variadas en cuartos alquilados. Al ver que no podía hacer nada más y ganándole la curiosidad partió hacia aquel sitio.

Mientras iba vigilaba que nadie la siguiera, el brazo inmovilizado era una prueba de que ella podía ser la chica enmascarada. Al dirigirse al lugar observó que en un callejón acorralaron a una chica unos hombres a quién le revisaron el hombro. Luego de ver eso se replanteó haber salido de su base después de haber sido atacada y gravemente herida. Aceleró su paso para llegar rápido y no ser alcanzada. Creyó que iba a ser agarrada por alguien al sentir que alguien se le acercaba rápidamente, iba a ser su fin. Aceptando su destino y preparada para atacar con la pistola cargada, fue agarrada del hombro, pero en vez de ser volteada por los buscadores, fue un señor devolviéndole algo que al parecer se le había caído, la llave que cargaba con ella. Noodle agradeció al señor y continuó su camino cruzando la calle y alejándose de los maleantes buscando chicas con heridas en los hombros.

Siguió su camino dándose cuenta que el bolsillo en donde estaba la llave tenía un hueco, seguro que de alguna bala perdida que deshilachó la tela y finalmente haciéndose un agujero. Llegó a su destino y fue a la entrada y mostró la llave para poder entrar. Luego de que le dijeran cuál era su almacén, fue a donde este, vigiló que no hubiera nadie cerca y sacó su pistola de su abrigo, la había alistándola por si se presentaba alguna otra dificultad. Metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta levadiza, y la sorpresa que se llevó.

Rápidamente entró y cerró la puerta. Era un cuarto que tenía varias armas colgadas en la pared: rifles de asalto, pistolas, rifles de francotirador, escopetas, había comida enlatada para varios años, bidones de agua embotellada, dos futones enrollados, un mapa de Osaka pegado en la pared, maletines llenos de dinero en efectivo, mochilas de emergencia, cuerdas, linternas, medicinas, vendajes y una grabadora antigua con una cinta al lado de ella que decía "para Noodle". Cogió la cinta y la reprodujo en la grabadora, la sorpresa de Noodle fue aún mayor cuando comenzó a oír la voz de un viejo conocido.

-Hola Noodle, soy yo Kyuzo.


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11: Eso explica muchas cosas…

-Hola Noodle soy yo Kyuzo. Si oyes esto probablemente ya no sigo en esta vida, en fin te estarás preguntando un montón de cosas, como por qué estás en un depósito preparado como para el fin del mundo, bueno te contaré todo desde el principio. Mi historia se remonta a 1986, yo era un científico que había trabajado por unos años en una empresa farmacéutica de prestigio hasta que el gobierno japonés comenzó a reclutar científicos, psiquiatras y militares de alto rango para un programa secreto de súper-soldados, solo que en este caso con niños. A mí me reclutaron para ser el líder del programa. Conseguimos un grupo de señoras dispuestas a ser parte de esto a cambio de dinero. En resumen naciste mediante fecundación in vitro así como los otros veintidós niños, fueron genéticamente modificados para que no tengan ninguna enfermedad y/o trastorno físico, mejorando sus capacidades físicas. Como sabes naciste el 31 de octubre de 1990, al igual que todos los demás niños, los criamos estrictamente a todos ustedes durante varios años y entrenamos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, manejo de armas, supervivencia, inteligencia, estrategia y lo más importante: completa subordinación. Mediante lavado de cerebro e hipnosis, tal como el MK Ultra, pero llevado a cabo en Japón, logramos lo que queríamos, y mediante palabras claves los controlábamos, ya conoces una de ellas: Ocean Bacon, con ella bloqueábamos la memoria de ustedes, asimismo como poder recuperarla. Habían varias más, entre ellas las que activaban su modo de combate, se podría decir; te la dije cuando volviste en 2003, espero que la hayas mantenido en secreto. Bueno, para 1998 habíamos creado al soldado perfecto, el programa había resultado un éxito y su capacidad de destrucción era masiva. Ahora nuestro armamento podía ser comparado al de Estados Unidos y la Rusia de ese entonces, ellos tenían ojivas nucleares pero nosotros el mejor ejército del mundo. Estaban listos para poder realizar misiones e ir al campo de batalla, y además como algo extra les enseñamos una habilidad única a cada uno a parte de lo ya enseñado. En ese momento no tenían nombres, solo se les conocía mediante un código de letras y números, sin embargo de entre todos ellos destacó una chiquilla a la que todos se asombraron por su talento musical implementado, eras tú. De todas las habilidades extras, tú fuiste la que más la desarrolló, te volviste experta en cada instrumento que tocabas, te veían como un prodigio, como si ya supieras todo eso antes de enseñártelo. En fin, mientras ustedes habitaban en los cuarteles designados demostrando su poder, el gobierno no vio un arma, sino una amenaza. Si se descontrolaban las cosas aunque sea solo un poco, terminaría en un tremendo desastre irremediable, en un caos. Decidieron cancelar el proyecto y borrar toda evidencia de ello. Quemaron documentos e incendiaron los cuarteles, y finalmente dieron la orden de acabar con los niños. Me quejé con los altos directivos al respecto, solo bastaba con borrarles la memoria y se olvidarían de todo, pero aun así creían que no había garantía de aquello. Tan solo siguiendo órdenes tuve que deshacerme de ustedes, sin embargo no pude quitarle la vida a esa niña que tocaba melodías exquisitas con cualquier instrumento que se le daba. Siempre cargaré con la culpa por lo que hice, inyectar a veintidós niños que se les había lavado el cerebro. Tuve que hacerlo frente a los altos directivos por órdenes suyas para estar completamente seguros de que no quedara nadie vivo. Sin embargo no notaron que pude salvarte, que antes de proceder con tu ejecución activaría la palabra Ocean Bacon, bloqueando tu memoria, que al inyectarte una droga que te pondría a dormir y haría creer que estabas muerta en vez de una sustancia letal y cambiar los cuerpos al momento de transportarlos para cremarlos lograrías sobrevivir. Inmediatamente luego de eso tuve que sacarte del país te envié en una caja a Reino Unido por una banda solicitando guitarrista, deseando con suerte que te acogieran al menos. Luego de haberte dejado ir, terminaron de cerrar todo lo que tuviera que ver con el proyecto, nos reposicionaron en el sistema, como si nunca hubiéramos hecho nada durante los últimos diez años. Después de todo lo vivido quise alejarme de todo el ámbito científico, ya había tenido mucho de eso. Decidí dedicarme a mí otra pasión: la cocina. Creí que el presupuesto asignado iba a ser un desperdicio si lo borraban junto a lo demás, así que retiré todo el dinero con el que contábamos y junto a algunos ahorros míos junté un capital para poder abrir mi propio restaurante. Aun así me quedaba un dineral, pero no iba a despilfarrarlo todo, lo guardé para futuras ocasiones. El restaurante tuvo relativo éxito, así que viví como cocinero durante los siguientes cinco años. Había perdido todo rastro tuyo, ya no podía localizarte y hablarle a otro del proyecto era como contar un rumor, una leyenda urbana. Solo pensaba en mi futuro y trataba de olvidar mi pasado, sin embargo cuando parecía que iba en buen camino apareciste tú. Oí unos platos rompiéndose en el piso y salí de la cocina a ver qué era lo que pasaba y ahí estaba aquella chiquilla con ese talento musical por el que tanto destacó. No supe cómo reaccionar de primeras, no podía creer que tal coincidencia sea posible. Luego de salir de mi trance de sorpresa, caminé hacia ti para ver si en verdad eras real, y por suerte si lo eras. Recuerdo como te abracé al lado mío y llevándote a la cocina diciendo: Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. A partir de ahí recordaras lo que pasó: te explique brevemente de donde venías, sé que esta sería la segunda vez que te lo digo pero quise hacerlo de nuevo y más explayadamente. Me contaste que te uniste a una banda, Gorillaz si no recuerdo mal, que obtuvieron fama y se fueron de gira y que por el final de esta comenzaste a recordar tu pasado y viniste a Japón en una búsqueda de personal de identidad. Estuviste unos días aquí disfrutando de tu visita, pero luego tuviste que irte. Nos despedimos en el aeropuerto y regresaste a Reino Unido. Yo seguí con mi vida de cocinero pensando que todo seguiría igual, como me equivoqué. Meses después me visitó un ex colega mío del proyecto, llegó a mi casa todo agitado y paranoico. Traté de hacerlo entrar en calma y que me explicara qué era lo que le sucedía mientras cerraba con seguro todas las puertas y ventanas de mi departamento y desconectaba todo aparato eléctrico, finalmente luego de una hora de estar así comenzó a calmarse. Noté que estaba muy demacrado para su edad algo serio de verdad le había pasado. Entonces sacó unos papeles y CD's de su abrigo y me explicó su situación. Resultaba que antes de que cerrara el proyecto, se filtró información de este a otros países, y trataron de replicar el experimento ellos mismos. Aun así, sus resultados no eran igual de exitosos que los nuestros, por lo que compraron a científicos de adentro para que les pasaran información. Varios aceptaron esos tratos y así el proyecto comenzó a difundirse internacionalmente. Cuando lo cancelaron y ordenaron su total eliminación, se llevaron a esos científicos del país para seguir trabajando bajo sus órdenes. Lograron modificar genéticamente a personas, no de nacimiento como nosotros, pero con lo alcanzado era suficiente para tener un ejército de super soldados. Parecía que todo iba a salir bien para ellos, hasta que en unas de las pruebas de campo de uno de los países los soldados se salieron de control, sucedió que los sujetos de prueba mismos se rebelaron y escaparon. En los siguientes años terminaron como "contratistas", y crearon varias ramas de eso: cazarrecompensas, asesinos a sueldo, piratas, etc., Trataron de eliminarlos pero sin éxito alguno, por lo que decidieron hacer lo mismo que Japón: encubrirlo todo. Borraron todo tipo de información, sin embargo agregaron otro tipo de eliminación: comenzaron a matar a todos los involucrados. Mi ex colega no trabajo directamente con ellos sino que su amigo si y él lo había ayudado externamente para ganarse algo de dinero. Eventualmente dieron con él y empezaron a perseguirlo para eliminarlo, sin embargo él tenía un plan. Iba a revelar todo lo que había sucedido, ocasionaría un escándalo mundial, las mayores organizaciones criminales del momento originadas por los mismos que trataban de combatirlas, así los haría pagar por querer matarlo. Yo sabía que él se tomaba muy personal las cosas y que hundiría a aquel que tratara de joderlo, y al parecer ellos si le jodieron mucho. Con tal de que se revelara la verdad estaría satisfecho, luego de eso no le importaba morir, pero al terminar unos cuantos detalles de su operación, lo encontraron y emboscaron. Solo tuvo tiempo de llevarse los documentos y CD's que trajo, sin embargo eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Ahí se hallaban todas las evidencias para incriminar a las naciones participes. Al escapar de sus perseguidores se topó con mi hogar y entró buscando refugio. Me dijo que no me preocupara, que no iba a involucrarme con su operación, Japón no tenía evidencias de haber participado y que se iría en unas horas. Comió algo y mientras iba al baño eché un ojo a los documentos que tenía. Ahí estaba todo, lo había resumido de tal manera para encajarlo en una pila de papeles, luego vi los CD's, tenía unos diez, supongo que ahí estaba el resto. Iba a entregárselo a la ONU, por lo que tenía que viajar hasta Nueva York sin ser descubierto. Mientras revisaba los documentos escuche un sonido de disparo. Fui a ver que sucedía y a mi colega le habían disparado en torso, después de todo no estaba del todo seguro.

-Tienes que detenerlos… no puedo dejar que esto se quede así… -dijo agonizando. –Sé que dije que no te involucraría… pero ya sabes, cosas que suceden…

-No sé con qué estoy lidiando. –le respondí.

-CIA, MI6, KGB…

-La KGB ya no existe.

-Eso es lo que tú crees… -fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir.

No tenía tiempo de pensar en lo que me había dicho, en unos momentos seguro llegarían agentes para eliminarme, lo cual fue cierto. Varios hombres entraron y me rodearon apuntándome con armas. Querían los documentos, y como todo sería de encubierto sabía que no saldría vivo de ahí. Mis opciones se redujeron por lo que tuve que… bzzzzzzz.

-No, qué pasó. –dijo Noodle intrigada sin saber lo que sucedió después.-Vamos no te puedes malograr ahora. –dijo agitando la grabadora, sin resultado alguno de que volviera a funcionar.

Se sentó rendida contra la pared de ese almacén con la mirada baja, dándose cuenta que estaba en una mina de oro mientras levantaba la mirada.

 **Nota: desde que Noodle llegó a Japón toda la historia ha sido en hablada en japonés desde la perspectiva de los personajes. Agradezco a Distroyer por recomendar mi historia :D, pacense por su perfil/cuenta si quieren leer uno que otro fanfic de Gorillaz.**


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12: 1 de 3

Mientras insertaba cartuchos de escopeta en esta, Noodle se preparaba para un asalto inevitable. Se hallaba en un alto al fuego y aprovechaba esos escasos segundos de tranquilidad para reabastecerse y así poder seguir luchando. Había logrado llamar la atención de esos mercenarios de manera muy efectiva al atacar directamente su reunión.

-Ya les dije que los dejaré en paz si medan lo que les pedí. –dijo Noodle sosteniendo su escopeta con una mano y revisando su bolsillo con la otra.

-¡No vamos a hacer eso! –respondió uno de los hombres que se hallaba luchando.

-Se los advertí. –y sacando una granada cegadora lanzándola hacia ellos, esperó a que detonara en frente de ellos, luego de oír sus quejidos salió de su cobertura y corrió disparando dándole a todos sus objetivos.

Se quedó parada sacando el cartucho de escopeta que quedaba. Se dirigió hacia el hombre que le había negado su pedido, solo le había disparado en los brazos para que no pudiera defenderse. Estaba retorciéndose en el piso del dolor, iba a entrar en shock. Se agacho sobre él para ver si esta vez obtenía una respuesta.

-Ahora, dónde está esa memoria.

-En mi… bolsillo… de mi saco… el derecho…

Prosiguió a cogerlo y se la metió en el bolsillo. Sacó un aparato y se lo pasó al mercenario moribundo, seguidamente salió del complejo y presionó un detonador haciendo explotar el aparato. Mientras caminaba por la calle ya sin la cara cubierta, sostuvo en su mano la prueba de que ella podía ser sujeto 14. La partió a la mitad con sus manos y la tiró a la pista para que los autos terminaran de destruirla, suspiró y siguió su camino. Por un mes y medio desde que encontró el almacén de Kyuzo trató de borrar todo rastro de su identidad como potencial candidata para ser un objetivo de Mazuu, se la pasó visitando a sus perseguidores uno por uno deshaciéndose de ellos y de su información. Finalmente parecía que había acabado con la mayoría de ellos, ahora solo quedaba acabar con algunas más y que los demás se replegasen por el miedo, sentía como los tenía a todos en la palma de su mano.

Entró en el taller de reparaciones de electrónicos, nombre muy largo por cierto, el dueño era algo irritante además. Había mandado a reparar la cinta de Kyuzo, aun quería saber lo que le sucedió y ver si podía sacar algo de información necesaria para ella. Hacía rato que le había traído la cinta para que la reparara y aun no lo hacía, se la pasaba posponiéndolo.

-¿Ya lo reparaste? –preguntó Noodle de mal humor por solo ver su rostro.

-Ya te dije que tomará tiempo hacerlo. –respondió mientras trabajaba en algo.

-Me has estado diciendo eso desde que lo traje aquí.

-Sí, pero a diferencia de esas veces esta vez sí estoy trabajando en ello. –dijo mientras levantaba la cinta mostrándosela.

-¿Eh?, ¿por qué cambiaste ahora de opinión?, ya estaba pensando en buscar otro reparador.

-Anoche la oí y me quede con la intriga de lo que sucedía. No sé si sea real lo que hay aquí dentro, no me importa la verdad, pero cuando estoy frente a una buena historia la debo terminar. –dijo mientras seguía concentrado con su trabajo. –Estará lista para mañana, puedes venir a recogerla luego de que termine de oírla.

-Bueno, entonces volveré mañana a la tarde.

-Sí sí…

Volvía hacia su base a seguir planeando los demás asaltos que le quedaban por hacer. Faltaban solo tres por atacar y ya su plan daría resultado, terminando con fuegos artificiales en la Galería. La primera pandilla con la que acabaría se encontraba a las afueras de Osaka, en zonas casi rurales, según el mapa que revisaba en su pared. No parecían la gran cosa, seguro solo tendrían información repetida o algo parecido. Igual no iba a arriesgarse a que hicieran algo por lo que iba a actuar mañana contra ellos. Empezó a alistar todo lo que iba a necesitar y estaba al alcance en su base e iría a recoger lo que le faltaba en el almacén antes de ir hasta allá.

Rápido, letal y eficiente, así debía ser ese asalto, no debería haber más complicaciones. Noodle iba en motocicleta hacia donde se encontraba la pandilla que buscaba. Llegó a una locación cercana y alistó sus armas del almacén, cubrió su rostro con su cubre cara, gafas y capucha, y comenzó a caminar con arma en mano.

-Oye, ¿aún queda comida?

-Déjame ir a ver.

-Bien, ese guiso quedó para seguir comiendo.

Mientras esperaba a que su compañero fuera a recogerlo, oyó un golpe en el piso del otro cuarto. Rápidamente se paró y fue a ver que sucedía, encontrándose con una figura enmascarada y a su compañero muerto en el piso en un pequeño charco de sangre. Desenvolvió su arma para disparar contra esa figura, pero al hacerlo, desde sacar su pistola de su funda y apuntarla, la figura hizo lo mismo pero más rápido y acercándose hacia él y dirigiendo su cuchillo a su cuello.

-Necesito que me den todo lo que sepan de sujeto 14. Ya viste lo que le pasó a tu amigo por desobedecer.

-Eres él… -y diciendo eso le dio u golpe en el estómago.

-Necesito la información. –le seguía diciendo Noodle mientras lo interrogaba. Era un tipo duro por lo que se le ocurrió que hacer cuando oyó que se acercaban más personas.

Entraron otras personas más armadas, parecía que volvían de una patrulla. Al entrar a la casa en la que se supone que debían estar los dos que habían dejado, pero no estaban. Ingresaron para ver qué era lo que sucedía y al ver a uno de ellos dormido en la silla apoyado sobre la mesa fueron a despertarlo y darle un regaño. Le movieron el hombro para que se despertara pero no reaccionaba, lo agitaron más fuerte hasta que se cayó de la silla revelando que solo era un cadáver con un corte en el pecho. Al presenciar esto se pusieron a la defensiva rápidamente sin embargo una figura enmascarada noqueó a uno de ellos al instante, el segundo que se hallaba ahí apuntó su rifle hacia Noodle, quien apenas notó eso y prediciendo los movimientos que haría lo inmovilizó cogiéndolo por detrás y usando su arma para disparar al tercero que se hallaba ahí, dándole en el brazo por debajo del hombro y otro en la pierna por el muslo. Agarrándolo para que no se moviera comenzó a interrogar a su rehén.

-¡No vamos a darte nuestra información!

-Les recomiendo que sí.

-Igual vas a matarnos, mejor hacértelo difícil.

Mientras se seguía interrogando a golpes, el que había quedado inconsciente comenzó a recuperarse y darse cuenta de la situación. Silenciosamente agarró su arma del piso, la cargó, apuntó al enemigo y jaló el gatillo.

-Bien hecho idiota, mataste a tu compañero. –dijo Noodle desde una esquina oculta.

-Qué… -y fue a revisar a quien había disparado. Al voltear el cuerpo fallecido era uno de sus compañeros que tenía unos explosivos atados a él.

-No es un error que no te haya matado. –dijo mientras sacaba su pistola. –Para poder sacarles información necesitaban un incentivo y saber que no pueden hacer nada contra mí. –y apuntó al cuello de este.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó con rabia e impotencia por no poder hacer nada.

-Quiero toda la información que tengan sobre mí. –allí entendió que aquella chica enmascarada era la que todos buscaban, era verdad los rumores que estaba cazando a todos los que sabían de ella, y ahora era su turno.

-Todo lo que tenemos está en esos archivos. –dijo señalando a un estante con pioners en el. Seguido de eso fue a revisarlos no sin antes haber inmovilizado sus brazos dislocándolos. Al ver todo lo que encontró confirmó sus suposiciones viendo que no tenían mucha información que conseguir.

Prosiguió a destruir todo lo que encontró quemándolo y preparó su retirada. El que tenía los brazos dislocados se sorprendió al ver que lo había dejado así nomás, ella se había largado. Pensó que se había apiadado de él y lo había dejado en paz, sin embargo comenzó a oír un pitido lento que comenzó a acelerarse, eran los explosivos que se hallaban en cuerpo del que había disparado, seguidamente vio una rápida ráfaga de luz. Noodle se alejaba en su motocicleta, la primera parte de su operación había concluido y ahora debía reponerse y planear que hacer con las otras dos.

Una vez ya se había alejado de la base de los pandillero volvió al almacén para guardar lo que había utilizado de allí. Al volver a su base se quitó su equipo y se puso ropa normal, iba a descansar un rato luego de haber realizado una operación de asalto. Pasaron unas tres horas de relajo hasta que recordó que tenía que recoger la cinta arreglada en la tienda esa, por fin podría saber lo que le pasó a Kyuzo. Salió a la calle y fue en búsqueda de ella, caminó hasta que llegó a la tienda del chico. Al entrar a ella el chico la vio entrar ya sabiendo porque estaba allí.

-Aquí está la cinta.

-Bien, aquí está tu paga.

-Si, si… -y habiendo respondido, su clienta procedió a irse. –Pareces una buena chica, ojala que contigo no se cumpla contigo lo de tal palo tal astilla. –y habiendo escuchado se volteó y prosiguió su camino comentando.

-Ojalá. –y siguió su camino.

Regresaba por donde vino yendo a su base, jugueteaba con la cinta en su mano haciéndola girar sobre sí misma. Llegó a la puerta de esta y subió las escaleras pausadamente. Al llegar al penúltimo piso ya faltándole solo ese para poder llegar al suyo una puerta se abrió bruscamente al lado de ella sorprendiéndola completamente haciendo que tire la cinta al aire.

-¡Wuaaa! –gritó.

-Oh Noodle perdón por asustarte. –dijo Mako luego de abrir la puerta. –Me quedé dormida cuando hoy día sale el nuevo manga de… -y dejó de hablar al ver a su amiga arrodillada en el piso con una cinta de cassette rota en las manos.

-Oh no puede ser, lo siento mucho. –comenzó a decir Mako mientras hacía una reverencia y con las palmas de las manos juntas a manera de pedir disculpas. –Prometo que te voy a comprar otra.

-No te preocupes. –le respondió. –No vas a tener que comprar otra, vas a pagar la reparación.

-Sí sí, lo que sea para compensártelo. –dijo finalmente.

Miraba las piezas rotas de la cinta en el piso de su cuarto, seguro la arrojó muy fuerte como para que chocara contra el techo y se rematara contra el piso. Sin nada más que hacer sobre aquello suspiró mirando al techo mientras estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas. Debía conseguir repararla de nuevo, no creyó que llevarla donde antes sería una buena idea ya que terminó raro esa conversación con el chico, además seguro que si la llevaba de nuevo se la iba a hacer más larga y la fastidiaría con eso. Ese lugar no era una opción, debía buscar otro. Parece que iba a tener que seguir esperando para saber lo que sucedió con Kyuzo.

-Como sea pensó. –pensó.

Ahora debía preparar su segundo asalto, esta vez tocaba una atacar a una organización más decente que la anterior. Eran los típicos mafiosos de traje que tenían negocios sucios. Miró en su mapa y su información para ver en donde se localizaban. Al parecer financiaban construcciones para poder realizar sus negocios ocultos en ellas sin tener molestias. Se movían mayormente en la noche cuando estas se hallaban sin obreros que molestasen por lo que decidió atacarlos a esas horas. Esta vez iba a ser algo de sigilo, entrar silenciosamente a sus instalaciones, conseguir la información y deshacerse ellos sin dañar la infraestructura del edificio.

-Será divertido, como en un videojuego. –se dijo a sí misma.

Atacaría en unos días, debía investigar el sitio donde se hallaban y realizar un plan preferiblemente sin fallas. Visitó la construcción y tomó fotografías del lugar percatándose que podía entrar por la grúa de construcción. Siguió con eso hasta que finalmente se hallaba en la azotea de un edificio vecino de noche. Se puso su máscara, gafas y capucha características mientras se hallaba sentada al borde con el vacío bajo sus piernas. Se paró, revisó la hora y se preparó para empezar.


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13: 2 de 3

Mientras escalaba la grúa de construcción del edificio que correspondía se aseguraba de no pisar mal o resbalarse, sería una total desgracia si eso sucedía. Subió hasta llegar a la cima de esta hallándose en la cabina. Aprovecho para descansar unos minutos sentada en la silla donde el operario la controlaba. Se paró y caminó haciendo equilibrio por la larga estructura que formaba esa máquina. Sentía el como el viento a esa altura golpeaba la maquinaria, y por ende a ella. Cuando llegó al final del recorrido desempacó la soga y arnés que llevaba en la mochila que trajo con ella. Alistó el gancho que sostendría la soga, se puso el arnés y comenzó a descender. No podía bajar a rapel ya que no se apoyaba sobre ninguna superficie por lo que solo se deslizaba soltando y agarrando la soga.

Sus pies tocaron piso y soltó la soga. Al ser un edificio en construcción las partes que aún no se habían terminado eran cubiertas con telas gigantes, generalmente haciendo de paredes por la falta de estas para cubrir el interior. Había bajado a lo que parecía ser una terraza con más telas haciendo de puerta. Estaba tenuemente iluminado el ambiente, lucía como un edificio abandonado por las paredes de concreto sin acabados y demás cosas tiradas por el piso. Hallaba una que otra señal de seguridad puesta .que recordaba .usar casco y todo material de seguridad. Noodle caminaba por el laberintístico lugar hasta llegar en donde se hallaba lo que buscaba. Tenía cuidado de no hacer ruidos fuertes para no alertar a los guardias que hubiesen. Luego de cruzar un pasillo llegó a una zona más amplia, sin muros que dividían todo y lleno de columnas. Algunas partes del piso se hallaban huecas y se veía el piso de abajo, ocurriendo lo mismo con el techo. Había estructuras de metal que soportaban algunas partes de la construcción y bolsas de materiales repartidas ordenadamente por todo el área.

Camino discretamente por esa zona hasta que divisó que en uno de los huecos del piso se veía una luz. Se acercó para saber lo que era y al ver disimuladamente observó unas luces grandes junto a algunos hombres haciendo guardia. Lo que tenía que hallar era un cuarto en el que hubiera unos servidores donde guardar información. Al encontrarlo iba a destruirlo con un poderoso virus que tenía un USB que trajo. Lo primero que pensó fue en seguir los cables en el piso hasta llegar a donde quería. Primero debía hallar una forma de pasar a través de los guardias, no planeaba deshacerse de ellos ya que con lo que iba a hacer era suficiente para que perdieran respeto y se ganaran una buena humillación.

Mientras pensaba como entrar se le ocurrió entrar en otro agujero y escabullirse sin ser vista. Entró al más cercano ubicándose por donde tendría que ir y por donde no. Volvió a recorrer pasillos enredadizos, algunos llevaban a cuartos de los cuales salía iluminación, probablemente también tenían guardias por lo que los evitaba. Seguía el rastro de cables esperando que con suerte la llevara a la sala de servidores. Al caminar notaba que no había cámaras, era toda una desventaja para esa organización pues no estaban al tanto de lo que podía suceder, seguro lo compensaban con la gran cantidad de guardias. Al ocupar edificios en construcción seguro que se mudaban cada cierto tiempo y no podían dejar rastros de su presencia así que seguro eso fue por lo que optaron.

Al pensar todo eso Noodle no se dio cuenta de que iba a revelar su presencia al cruzarse con un guardia que salía de un cuarto para otro. Rápidamente se agachó casi tocando pecho a tierra confiando en que aquel guardia no la vería. Salió del cuarto en el que se hallaba y cruzando el pasillo entró al que se encontraba al frente sin percatarse de alguna otra presencia. Hizo una buena jugada pero debía ser más cuidadosa y no dejarse distraer. Entonces mientras seguía agachada notó que los cables iban hacia el cuarto donde había entrado el guardia. Viendo lo que eso podría significar se preparó para entrar.

Llevaba a otro cuarto más grande que comunicaba a varias habitaciones. Sigilosamente observó que una de ellas llevaba a lo que parecía ser generadores, seguro que de allí se conectaban todas las luces y aparatos que usaban. En esa habitación se hallaba el guardia revisando los generadores viendo que no fallara nada. Evadió donde él se encontraba y divisó que de una de las habitaciones se veían unas luces. Entró silenciosamente y el frio se apoderó de ella pero le salió una sonrisa al ver que había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Mientras cruzaba los brazos para abrigarse buscaba donde había dejado su USB también veía donde conectarlo. Encontró un puerto de entrada y lo único que tenía que hacer era conectarlo y el virus haría el resto. Conectó el dispositivo y miró su celular para ver cuánto porcentaje quedaba para que terminara de hacer su trabajo. Cuando iba alrededor de 50% sintió que alguien se avecinaba. Rápidamente se escondió entre las grandes maquinas aprovechando la oscuridad que había para no ser vista. Entraron dos sujetos, un guardia y lo que parecía ser un técnico. SI se daban cuenta del USB su trabajo estaría comprometido. Al chequear que nada fallara, el técnico revisaba que nada fallara. Entonces divisó un objeto extraño conectado, fue a revisarlo y al descubrir lo que era lo quitó sin pensárselo.

-Rápido, llama a los demás e informales que posiblemente tengamos un intruso. –dijo, pero nadie le contesto.

Volteó a ver que sucedía y al ver a su compañero tirado en el piso entre las maquinas giró para escapar. Al llegar a la puerta y pensar que estaría fuera de peligro sintió un fuerte agarre en su garganta, Noodle le aplicaba una llave en el cuello para inmovilizarlo. Cerró la puerta con una patada y guardaba su celular en el bolsillo este marcando 100%.

-Lo siento, no tenía planeado eliminar a nadie, pero no puedo dejar que interfieras, -le dijo al técnico que trataba de liberarse. Dicho esto, Noodle cambió la posición de manos, y dando un fuerte tirón a su capturado, este cayó sin vida al piso.

El trabajo estaba hecho, el virus borraría y/o volvería corruptos todos los archivos que se hallaran guardados. Esa organización perdería todo lo que tenía sin saber lo que había pasado. Para asegurarse de que no utilicen alguna copia de seguridad contra ella, dejó un mensaje usando los cuerpos del piso, seguro que no se atreverían a fastidiarla. Comenzó a abandonar el complejo esta vez sin ser detectada. Volvió por donde vino, subió por el agujero del que había bajado. Siguió por los pasadizos hasta que finalmente salió por la terraza. Aún es temprano, pensó, podría irse a comprar algo de comer, se sugirió a si misma mientras subía la cuerda yendo a hacia la punta de la grúa. Claro, para alguien que tiene incursiones por las noches y cuenta con un ciclo de sueño polifásico llegada la medianoche aún se podría considerar temprano.

Caminaba por las calles de Osaka buscando algún lugar donde comer y tomar algo, por último si no encontraba algún sitio iría una konbini y se llevaría algo para su casa. Miraba a donde podría entrar, lo que tenía en mente era ir a un bar y estar tranquila ahí un rato. Localizó lo que parecía un buen lugar y entró, El ambiente era agradable, había gente adentro pasando un buen rato tomándose unos tragos entre amigos. Se sentó en una mesa y un mesero se le acercó para darle la carta. Le dio una mirada para ver lo que podía pedir. Se decidió por un plato de alitas de pollo y una bebida. Le trajeron un plato con lo que pidió y un vaso contundente de refresco. Comía tranquilamente hasta que una pequeña discusión se convirtió en un pleito, Dos hombre comenzaron a pelearse sobre una de las mesas pegadas a la pared. Noodle ignoraba la situación y seguía comiendo. Unos guardias trataron de separar a ambos sujetos pero eran más fuertes de lo que aparentaban. Seguidamente más gente se unió para separarlos, siendo inútil ese intento y solo consiguiendo que más personas se unieran a la pelea. Instantáneamente casi todo el público del bar estaba envuelta en una riña pero ella seguía comiendo en su sitio haciendo omiso caso a lo que sucedía y esquivando uno que otro golpe. Terminó de comer y se paró, sacó dinero de su billetera y lo dejó adentro de la barra. Se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla un hombre salió disparado hacia ella evitando que esto le golpeara haciéndose a un lado y este cayendo a la calle. Se retiró y mientras avanzaba vio como algunas patrullas de policías iban en dirección a donde había estado. Siguió caminando hasta encontrar una konibini. Entró y compró una leche de fresa y un chocolate. Salió comiendo ambas cosas volviendo a su base preguntándose porque no fue desde el comienzo directamente allí.


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14: ¿3 de 3?

Solo quedaba visitar un grupo de personas malas más y ya habría terminado su objetivo de hacer que todos dejaran de buscarla. Los anteriores dos no le habían causado tantos problemas y esperaba que este último siguiera así. Así como había investigado con el anterior grupo también debía hacerlo con este. Iba a tomarle un buen rato, pero iba a lograr conseguir saber todo lo necesario para poder acabar con ellos.

Seguía pensando todo eso echada en su futón con ropa ligera mientras giraba sobre si misma agarrando su almohada contra ella también preguntándose cuando terminaría el verano. Dándoles vueltas al asunto pensó que esta vez sería un ataque directo, sin rodeos, entrar por sorpresa e ir directamente a por su objetivo. Sí, así sería esta vez y luego de eso terminaría con todo en La Galería. Se sorprendió de haber logrado todo eso ella sola, al parecer tenía un gran potencial, después de todo fue creada para esa clase de situaciones.

Pensaba que haría luego de acabar con Mazuu, no quería quedarse en blanco luego de que lo hiciera. Tal vez volver al mundo musical como solista, seguro que le iría bien. Asimismo, no quería olvidarse de todos a los que había conocido ahí en Japón, a Mako, Atsuki y al chico escritor de novelas ligeras. Seguro seguiría siendo inquilina de ese viejo piso del par de hermanos. Y claro, como olvidarse de Chiyoko, iría a visitarla y decirle que por fin había acabado con el demonio que había liberado. Vivir una buena y tranquila vida era lo que quería, sin caos ni aquelarres, una que otra dificultad para afrontar pues son parte de la vida.

Soñar despierta no le costaba nada, lo hacía cada vez que podía y disfrutaba de ello. Lo único que la interrumpía de hacer eso era comer, como justo ahora. Abrió el refrigerador y vio que no tenía mucho adentro de él. Se había descuidado en abastecerse y esto era consecuencia de ello. Cerró el electrodoméstico y pensó que podría hacer. Vio la hora y aun no era muy tarde, confirmando eso salió de su departamento sabiendo que hacer. Bajaba las escaleras al piso de abajo y toco la puerta que buscaba.

─Oh, hola Noodle, no te esperaba por aquí. ─dijo Mako al ver quien era que tocaba la puerta.

─Bueno si…, es que pasaba por aquí… pensando si tenías… algo de… ─y diciendo eso no pudo terminar la frase.

─¿Algo de qué? ─´preguntó Mako tratando saber qué era lo que deseaba su amiga.

─Algo de… ─y sin poder terminar la frase debido al sonido que hizo su estómago por esta se le puso la cara roja.

Mako dejó escapar una tierna risa mientras se cubría levemente la boca con su mano.

─¿Algo de comida? ─dijo terminando su frase.

─Este no, bueno sí; es que me olvidé de hacer las compras de la quincena. ─respondió finalmente. Mako río una vez más. ─Claro pasa, seguro tengo algo que convidarte. ─le dijo dejándola entrar.

Ella también llevaba ropa ligera, lo cual estaba totalmente justificado con el calor que hacía. Le dijo que esperara en la sala mientras traía algo. Esperó un buen rato ahí sentada, pero Mako no regresaba. Entonces notó que ella salió de la cocina con una bandeja con agua y galletas de soda. Se sentó al lado de ella viendo que tenía una expresión azarada.

─Bueno…, mientras buscaba comida me di cuenta de que tampoco teníamos mucha comida que digamos, y esto fue lo mejor que encontré. ─dijo, y dio un suspiro de decepción. ─Vamos a tener que esperar a que regrese Atsuki y prepare algo. ─seguido de eso Noodle cogió una galleta y le dio un mordisco.

Ambas comieron humildemente y pasaban un buen rato esperando a que Atsuki regresara y llegara con la compra para preparar algo. Mako había llamado a su hermano para que luego de que terminara sus quehaceres trajera algo para alimentarlas. A pesar de que se lo dijeron por sorpresa tuvo que acceder para no dejarlas sin comida. Siguieron esperando hasta que finalmente llegó y empezó a cocinar.

Los tres cenaron juntos, Noodle y Mako saciando su hambre y Atsuki mirando como ellas disfrutaban su comida. Luego de haber terminado los tres se quedaron compartiendo un rato juntos. Finalmente se retiró del departamento y volvió a suyo. Cuando salía por la puerta su amiga la habló.

─Oye Noodle, la próxima vez que vuelvas si va a haber comida, así que… ya sabes, vuelve pronto. ─dijo sacando una cálida sonrisa.

─Claro. ─le respondió devolviéndole esa sonrisa y subió por las escaleras.

Luego de haber pasado un buen momento le tocaba trabajar, por lo que mañana comenzaría a investigar todo lo posible sobre su última incursión que haría. Se echó en su futón y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente fue a investigar en donde residían aquellos maleantes. Ellos se escondían en el mundo nocturno de Osaka, en los clubes y bares de la ciudad; haciendo y cobrando favores a la gente a cambio de una buena suma de dinero. Al enterarse de la oferta que le pusieron a su cabeza, comenzaron a crear una red de investigación con las personas que frecuentaban esos lugares y les debían favores. Se habían cuidado de que no se supiera quienes los dirigían y habían hecho un buen trabajo con ello; sin embargo, ella finalmente había rastreado hasta llegar a ellos en esos lugares.

Fue de día a pasearse por ahí para investigar el entorno y familiarizarse con él. Mientras caminaba observando el lugar, distraídamente choco contra un sujeto. Rápidamente ella se disculpó con él y siguió su camino. Continuó mirando y entendiendo el sitio pensando cuál sería la mejor manera de atacar. Estuvo un rato más por ahí hasta que terminó de analizarlo, finalizado eso se dirigió al almacén de Kyuzo. Una vez llegado ahí comenzó a ver que usaría esta vez. Ese almacén le había resultado muy útil, una buena herencia de su viejo amigo. Había renunciado a su trabajo parcial debido a que junto a las armas de fuego y provisiones de emergencia se hallaban maletines con cantidades exorbitantes de dinero, algo que le vino muy bien. Aún tenía que hacer reparar la cinta con la historia de quien le había dejado todo eso, pero seguía dejándolo para después, por el momento eso no era la prioridad y además la reparación le saldría gratis ya que Mako pagaría por ella.

Termino de elegir que usaría y se fue de ahí para volver a su base y pensar en estrategias para el asalto que haría. Una vez había llegado comenzó a planear como entraría al lugar y haría para que todos se pasmaran al ser atacados de la nada. Iba y volvía a esos clubes donde se resguardaban revisando todo lo que necesitaba para poder perpetuar su plan. A diferencia del anterior lugar en donde solo borraba la información de manera discreta, aquí iba a crear todo un show.

Pasaron varios días mientras preparaba todo lo necesario, le había tomado más de lo pensado; sin embargo, eso no la detendría. Una noche al revisar maneras de escapar del lugar se preguntó como es que se las había arreglado para que no encontrasen su base; ella tomaba precauciones sobre ello cada vez que realizaba una operación, si es que las podría llamar así. Se aseguraba de no dejar rastros de ella que hiciera que la siguieran y averiguaran donde es que se escondía. Debía pensar en un plan de escape si es que una situación en la que era atacada en su base se llevaba a cabo. Idearía algo en caso de que eso suceda considerando la seguridad de sus arrendadores, no quería que nada malo les sucediese. Pasaron unos cuantos días más hasta que ya tenía planeado cuando y como proceder.

Un día antes de realizar lo que tenía planeado miró el calendario, ya iba a terminarse junio, solo quedaba un mes para que terminara ese dichoso calor. Era cierto que la humedad hacía que fuera insoportable, una vez casi le dio un golpe de calor mientras caminaba tranquila por las calles. Por suerte antes de que tuviera tiempo a desmayarse ya había entrado a un centro comercial donde había aire acondicionado, algo con que combatirlo. Ojalá no ocurriese algo que interfiera, sería algo desafortunado. El día anterior descansaría para así poder estar fresca para el día siguiente. Comería lo normal y dormiría bien, pasaría tiempo relajándose y finalmente tomaría un buen baño.

Noodle iba en dirección al almacén, cogería lo necesario y luego iría a los clubes donde encontraría a sus víctimas. Alistó en un maletín en donde usaría todo lo necesario como la había hecho anteriormente. Salió de su lugar de suministros yendo directo a los clubes. Llegaba al sitio con las manos dentro del maletín a la madrugada, sería una mañana ruidosa. Ya estando cerca y con algunos autos transitando la zona, comenzó a ejecutar su plan poniéndose su máscara. Empezó a correr de frente a la puerta de los establecimientos y haciendo un movimiento rápido, sacó dos granadas del maletín, una en cada mano. Quitó las argollas de seguridad de estos y lanzó los explosivos al mismo tiempo que se ponía a cubierto detrás de unos grandes buzones. Seguidamente ocurrieron dos explosiones al mismo tiempo destruyendo la entrada de uno de los clubes. A dos pistolas en mano se dispuso a abrir fuego, saliendo de su cobertura por un momento apuntó ambas armas a la entrada por si salía alguien, pero apenas las pistolas fueron desenfundadas la de su mano derecha fue destruida y salió volando. En seguida se puso a cubierto nuevamente preguntándose que había pasado. Tenía la mano y la muñeca adolorida por el fuerte movimiento que hubo. Tratando de entender lo que paso de repente fue interrumpida por disparo casi atinándole. Entonces entendió que le estaban disparando de algún lado, debía irse de ahí y buscar otro lugar donde ocultarse. Comenzó a correr y se puso detrás de un auto.

Necesitaba pensar de nuevo lo que iba a hacer, si le dispararon rápidamente seguro que ya le estaban esperando o sabían que podía venir. La mano le seguía doliendo, la tenía como medio colgada, estaba dislocada. No sabía como colocarla de nuevo, solo le quedaba usar la mano izquierda para defenderse. Mientras pensaba que hacer observó como caía una granada cegadora en frente de ella, dio un grito por la ceguera causada, así como oía disparos yendo hacía ella. Trató de escapar mientras veía entre blanco y borroso, metiéndose en lo que parecía un callejón. Al momento de apoyarse contra la pared sintió un dolor agudo bajo la axila derecha, por las costillas y vio como una bala chocaba con la pared. Al levantar el brazo vio una herida de roce de bala, la agarró con su mano izquierda mientras salía sangre de ella. Se apoyó de espalda contra la pared y se dejó caer sentándose en el piso con la mano en la herida sintiendo una costilla rota y preguntándose como saldría de esa.


	16. Capítulo 15-1

Capítulo 15: Así es como se terminan las cosas

Rodeada en un callejón donde en cualquier momento podría ser atacada de nuevo y ser acabada se hallaba Noodle, con una costilla rota y una herida abierta en esta. Además de una muñeca dislocada y algo de visión borrosa, habiendo sido esta ocasionada por una granada cegadora. Tenía que actuar rápido para salirse de esa, ahora mismo la prioridad ya no era atacar, sino sobrevivir. Sin embargo, el dolor no le dejaba pensar bien, estaba agitada y no lograba concentrarse. Cómo es que sabían que iba a venir; el objetivo de esos ataques era intimidarlos, no hacer que tomen precauciones contra ella, al parecer no pensó en eso y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Siguiendo con lo importante, tenía que librarse de esa situación; pero, ese tirador iba a hacérselo imposible. Para hacer una prueba de su eficacia lanzo una basura de la calle por el piso siendo esta atinada casi al instante por un disparo. Huir por el callejón era la solución más eficaz por lo que procedió a ello, y al mismo tiempo que avanzó unos metros oyó como se acercaba un grupo de personas siguiéndola. Tenía que deshacerse de aquellos hombres armados o sino sería su fin. Con su mano sana dio un disparo hacia ellos, sin ningún éxito al atinarle a alguien. Eso hará que se paren por unos segundos pensó, haría que le dé un poco de ventaja. Huyendo por el largo callejón quiso perderse a través de este, pero no había más salidas, solo ese pasaje largo por el que corría. De repente disparos comenzaron a oírse, disparos que se dirigían hacia ella. Tratando de esquivarlos logró que le atinara otro, pero era raro que hicieran tan vagos disparos. Era qué eran unos principiantes los que la perseguían, o tan solo no trataban de matarla. Entonces recordó que había un precio por su cabeza; no iban a matarla, solo querían inmovilizarla para entregarla a Mazuu.

La adrenalina fluía por su cuerpo a cántaros, sino fuera por esta seguro que se habría detenido por el dolor. Continuando con su carrera, no veía forma de escapar. Era evidente que en algún momento la atraparían. Al correr perdiendo las esperanzas, una puerta de los muros que la rodeaba se abrió, era un chico tirando la basura. Lo observó unos metros delante de ella, y sin pensárselo dos veces aceleró el paso y entró rápidamente a lo que era la cocina de un restaurante. Abriéndose paso por la cocina e interrumpiendo al personal que se hallaba ahí salió al comedor. Observó que había escaleras que daba a un segundo piso. Subió por estas mientras el grupo de personas que la perseguía entraba a la cocina y salía al comedor yendo también por las escaleras. En el segundo piso también había el comedor, parecía un callejón sin salida. Sin embargo, luego de observar rápidamente después de haber llegado, la parte que sería el muro del callejón estaba se hallaba cubierta por la división de un biombo. Corrió hacia el sabiendo lo que buscaba y traspasándolo se encontró con una puerta en la pared. Esta daba a unas escaleras de emergencia que había visto antes de entrar al restaurante.

Abrió la puerta y salió a una reducida plataforma de metal con barandas. En seguida subió las escaleras, todo esto mientras seguía siendo perseguida. Ya estaba a punto de llegar al final de esta. Quiso entrar por cada puerta que se cruzaba por cada piso que subía, pero todas estaban cerradas. Al llegar a la puerta del último piso esta también se encontraba cerrada, y desesperada por escapar rompió el vidrio que tenía para abrirla desde adentro. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta para entrar, sintió como cañones de armas apuntaban hacia su espalda. Bajo su mascara su mirada, sus ojos mirando al vacío, su boca semi abierta exhalando el aire por el cansancio, una expresión desesperada era lo que ocultaba su máscara. Agachó su cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

─Entrégate. No te queda nada más por hacer. ─dijo uno los sujetos.

Mientras que agarraba la pistola y el pomo de la puerta con su mano izquierda, y hacia presión en su herida con su brazo derecho sobre ella. Se planteó que podría hacer; sin embargo, no podía hacer mucho. Mordía sus dientes al estar en jaque, finalmente Mazuu había logrado atraparla. En enojo, se volteó súbitamente y apuntó su pistola hacia su cabeza.

 **El capítulo está dividido en dos por que quise dejar un cliffhanger :v. La parte que continúa también la subí al mismo tiempo que esta.**


	17. Capítulo 15-2

**Si es la primera vez que lees esta nota, retrocede un capítulo, si ya leíste el capítulo anterior ignora esto.**

Los hombres rápidamente bajaron las armas ante el riesgo que conllevaba perderla. Ella no quería recurrir a eso, pero arriesgar su vida para escapar era lo único que quedaba, y si fallaba, tan solo debía terminar con todo. No iba a dejar que la atraparan, si fracasaba ahí le pondría fin a su recorrido. Para reconfortar esa situación, al menos se podría encontrar con Kyuzo. Seguro él le contaría el resto de su historia que no puedo escuchar en las cintas. Si jalaba el gatillo, el mecanismo que siempre dejaba antes de salir a sus incursiones se activaría luego de veinticuatro horas de haberse prendido. Este ocasionaría que un sistema de engranajes hiciera que un mazo golpeara el piso seguidamente. Mako y Atsuki irían a ver que era ese ruido encima de ellos. Al nadie contestar la puerta, ellos entrarían y verían el mecanismo que hacía el ruido junto a una nota que diría "apágame aquí" y señalaría una flecha a un interruptor. Ellos lo apagarían y leerían la carta dentro de la nota que había dejado explicando toda su situación que había vivido hasta el momento. Claro también expresaría sus gracias hacia ellos y el buen momento que pasaron juntos, y por último les dejaría todo el dinero que tenía en el almacén.

Esa nota la había ido actualizando algunas veces, pero el objetivo siempre era el mismo. Pensamientos como este le venían a la cabeza, uno tras otro inundándola, seguro esta era esa reflexión que las personas antes de morir, pensó. Hizo lo que pudo, logró poner a Mazuu en jaque un par de veces, al menos logró hacerle frente y luchó contra sus planes. Seguro Chiyoko estaría orgullosa del esfuerzo que había hecho, estaría orgullosa…, no era suficiente, le había prometido detener al maligno demonio que había liberado, ni siquiera se le había acercado directamente, no había luchado contra él cara a cara. Seguía mordiendo fuerte sus dientes por el enojo que sentía. No quería quebrarse en frente de sus perseguidores, estaba decidido, iba a presionar el gatillo y no dejaría que hicieran lo que quieran con ella. Noodle dio un suspiro mientras aún sostenía su arma, quienes le apuntaban se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y trataron de ponerse en posición para saltar sobre ella y detenerla, cuando se oyeron sirenas de policía.

Ella se detuvo y ellos también sobresaltado por el fuerte sonido que había empezado de repente. En instantes de segundos pensó en una salida de ahí, llegó a una que podría funcionar o acabar con su vida, estaría bien con ambos resultados por lo que se puso en marcha. Apenas oyeron las sirenas, bajo la pistola de su cabeza y corrio hacia el grupo de personas que tenía en frente. Se abalanzó sobre uno de ellos tirándose al vacío con él con toda la esperanza de que abajo halla alguna patrulla de policía. Mientras caía, en una rápida acción cogió al hombre y se apoyó sobre él. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte golpe amortiguado por una persona, pero aún así lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle daño a ella. Debajo de ella yacía el cadáver de uno de sus perseguidores. Dos policías salieron del auto, ellos habían caído entre el parabrisas y la parte de adelante, sorprendidos de lo sucedido. Había ocultado su pistola para que no la vieran. En seguida gritó.

–¡Ayuda!¡Me quieren hacer daño, me tiraron de techo! –dijo señalando hacia la escalera del quinto piso del que se había tirado.

Rápidamente uno de los policías apuntó su arma hacia arriba y por su radio pidió refuerzos al ver a los sujetos armados. En otro policía ayudó a Noodle a meterla dentro de la patrulla para protegerla; sin embargo, cuando le abrió la puerta, ella le dio un golpe tirándolo en el piso. Se metió dentro del auto, arrancó y comenzó a huir mientras le caían disparos de sus perseguidores.

Conducía por las calles de Osaka huyendo del peligro, se alejaba lo más que podía de ese lugar para ocultarse. Al huir, por la radio de la patrulla se comenzó a oír una transmisión.

–Atención a todas las unidades, se les informa del robo de una patrulla en la… –continuó transmitiendo. –Dar prioridad a los sujetos armados. Que otro equipo persiga a la patrulla robada.

–Recibido central, nosotros nos ocupamos de ella. –respondió por la radio uno de los oficiales.

Ahora tenía que deshacerse del carro en el que andaba. Tendría que ir a una zona no tan concurrida y abandonarlo. Lo más rápido era dejarlo abandonado en un callejón e irse sin levantar sospechas. Sin embargo, con la sangre de su herida seguro identificarían quien era ella, también tenía que deshacerse del auto. Conduciendo se le ocurrió como es que haría desaparecer al auto y a sus perseguidores. Cambio de ruta dirigiéndose a su objetivo preparada para lo que se vendría.

Los perseguidores volvían a su guarida en los locales de bares, se habían librado de los policías y estaban regresando. Fueron recibidos por un hombre que bajaba de los pisos superiores con rifle de francotirador, el mismo con el que Noodle había chocado mientras investigaba ese lugar días antes.

─Es tan buena como dicen jefe, ya la teníamos rodeada pero entonces amenazó con dispararse a sí misma. ─dijo haciendo un gesto de pistola con su mano disparando a su cabeza.

─Sí, apenas se apareció la policía aprovechó esa oportunidad para escapar, por eso perdimos a…

─Está bien, cumplió con su deber. Por ahora solo queremos que no nos desmantele. ─respondió el hombre que parecía ser el jefe de esa pandilla.

─Tuvimos suerte de que nos preparáramos para un ataque de ella. ─dijo uno de los que se encontraba ahí.

─Sí, sino no hubiéramos tenido oportunidad.

─Ahora que sabemos cómo actúa podremos atacarla y reclamar la recompensa que ofrecen por ella.

─Sí, nos vendría bien ese dinero.

─Dejen de parlotear, y prepárense por si es que ataca de nuevo. ─replicó el jefe.

─No lo sé jefe, estaba gravemente herida, una de sus manos no la podía usar y tenía el disparo que le dio antes.

─Y aun así se les pudo escapar, ya vayan a posicionarse. ─dijo finalmente.

Los secuaces finalmente comenzaron a ir sus posiciones que les correspondían. Pensaban que sería algo innecesario y por gusto, pero igualmente optaron por hacerlo. Cuando empezaron a ir a sus puestos, se oyó el sonido de un auto acelerando fuertemente. Preguntándose qué loco iría a toda marcha por esas estrechas calles, vieron como lo que parecía ser ese mismo auto aparecía de la nada por la pared que separaba el local del exterior, chocando con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Del auto salió Noodle, por la ventana de las puertas traseras cayendo al piso y respirando agitadamente.

Uno de los hombres se levantó del piso viendo lo que había sucedido, y furioso cargando su arma procedía a disparar a su enemiga, siendo interrumpido por el disparo de ella misma, atinándole en la cabeza. Luego de eso se levantó lentamente, abrió la puerta del auto para sacar su maletín. Lo abrió y ahí se encontraban las granadas que no usó, iba a emplearlas si es que su ataque original funcionaba. Sin embargo, por lo sucedido no tuvo la oportunidad de ello. Ahora iba recurrir a ellas para terminar con su cometido. Las alistó y dejó sobre el auto. Las argollas estaban todas atadas a una cuerda que sostenía Noodle. Comenzó a retirarse y cuando había salido unos metros del local, jaló la cuerda y se puso a cubierto detrás de otro edificio. Seguidamente se oyó una explosión.

Comenzó a huir lentamente de aquel lugar, tenía que curarse sus heridas, iría a la Galería.


	18. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16: Un día en la normal vida de Mako

La alarma del despertador de su celular sonó a las 8 de la mañana. Mako dormía tranquilamente cuando fue despertada por el ruido que sonaba. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se levantaba al mismo ritmo que los hacía. Su cabello avellano claro, que le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros, se encontraba despeinado. Su flequillo, también desordenado, le llegaba a casi tapar los ojos. Se estiró suavemente levantando los brazos y arqueando su espalda. Hoy día no tenía mucho que hacer así que pasaría un día tranquilo.

Salió de su cuarto, y en pijamas fue a desayunar. Atsuki la recibió mientras preparaba unos huevos fritos con jamón. Fue a los reposteros, abrió la puerta de estos y sacó un frasco con café en polvo adentro, una azucarera y una taza. Abrió la refrigeradora y sacó la caja de leche y la puso en la mesa junto a las demás cosas. Se hizo un café con leche y azúcar, el que se hacía cada mañana y usaba para empezar el día.

Terminó de desayunar y volvió a su cuarto para avanzar su investigación de la universidad. Debía presentar su trabajo al final del semestre como presentación final. Prendió su laptop, abrió el documento correspondiente y comenzó a redactar. Se fijaba en sus notas que tenía apuntadas, en referencias y bibliografía que tenía, tanto de libros como virtual. Tipeaba y jugueteaba con su cabello, dándole vueltecitas a mechones de este con su dedo. Así estuvo unas tres horas, trabajando en sus deberes.

Marcada las 11:30 de la mañana en el reloj de su laptop dejó de escribir. Volvió a estirarse como lo hizo al levantarse, guardó lo que había avanzado y cerró el archivo. Ahora tenía que ir a la universidad a atender unos asuntos y de paso almorzaría ahí. Se paró de su silla y fue a bañarse. Salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y con otra en la cabeza. En su cuarto veía que podía ponerse revisando su closet. Se decantó por una blusa de manga larga color claro, unos shorts de jean y unas zapatillas Converse. Metió en su morral lo que necesitaba y lo dejó en su cama. Con su secadora quitó la humedad de su cabello y se lo peinó de tal manera que tenía una cola suelta que la dejaba caer en su hombro derecho hacia adelante. Su flequillo eran mechones de pelo que caían sobre su frente, dejándola ver un poco. Habiendo terminado de peinarse, cogió su morral, salió de su cuarto, se despidió de Atsuki, y salió del departamento.

Al salir del edificio sacó unos audífonos y se los colocó para escuchar la música que le gustaba, una playlist de EDM que servía para ambientar todo el momento de recorrido que hacía. Caminó hasta llegar a la estación del metro, bajó por ella y esperó a que llegar su línea. Entró al vagón y se sentó en un asiento libre que había. Estuvo ahí unos veinte minutos esperando a que llegara su parada. Cuando finalmente llegó, se bajó y salió de la estación. Le tocaba caminar de nuevo, hasta llegar a la universidad. Ella disfrutaba caminar por las calles de Osaka sentía que había mucho que ver en ellas, los edificios, las personas, los árboles, y cuando lo hacía de noche…, otra historia. Edificios altamente iluminados, gente yendo de local en local, ya sea de comida o entretenimiento, autos transitando por las calles en lo que parecía ser una ciudad que nunca duerme

Llegó a su destino y entrando a su casa de estudios se dirigió a la biblioteca. Necesitaba unos libros para mejorar un argumento que explicaba en su investigación. Buscó en las computadoras si se hallaba disponible, para su suerte si lo estaban. Temía que su rival declarado los hubiera sacado antes al estar haciendo temas parecidos. Desde hace algunos semestres ella y otro más competían por los primeros puestos en sus cursos, y luego de conocerse mutuamente, ambos se declararon rivales al unísono. Habiendo dicho eso ambos, al momento se dieron media vuelta y se fueron por caminos opuestos.

Encontró los libros en la estantería que se le había a indicado, los agarró y fue a la máquina que otorgaba el préstamo. Salió de la biblioteca y revisando la hora en su celular fue a la cafetería para llenarse el estómago. Mientras hacía su cola, recibió un leve golpe en su cabeza, Kanna le tomaba por sorpresa de nuevo.

─Hola Mako. ─dijo una chica de cabello medio desarreglado medio ordenado, no se podría decir con claridad si estaba peinado o no, pero aun así parecía quedarle bien.

─Kanna… ─contestó al voltear a verla. ─¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerme sobresaltar así?

─Porque soy tu amiga. ─dijo soltando una risita.

─¿Qué seas mi amiga significa que me agredas? ─le preguntó tratando de dejarla sin excusas.

─Mako, así es como funciona la amistad. ─argumentó finalmente.

La observó con una cara de incredulidad y suspiró, al fin y al cabo no podía enojarse con alguien como ella por algo tan dulce como se lo hacía ver. Ambas esperaban su turno para adquirir un plato de comida mientras conversaban alegremente sobre lo que les sucedía en su vida últimamente. Kanna estudió psicología con Mako durante el primer año de carrera, ahí se conocieron y se hicieron amigas; sin embargo, ella se dio cuenta que estudiar eso no era lo que quería hacer y por una experiencia que tuvo decidió cambiarse a docencia, estudiar para ser maestra. Cuando le contó que se iba a cambiar de carrera Mako se sorprendió, pero comprendió que si eso era lo que quería y lo que le hacía feliz entonces la apoyaba. A pesar ya no estar en la misma facultad se seguían viendo y juntando para conversar sobre lo que les afrontaba la vida.

Llegaron a donde les servían su comida, pagaron la cantidad que costaba y fueron a buscar una mesa. Encontraron una que se estaba justo vaciando y se sentaron en ella. Ambas sacaron sus palillos de madera que venían con la comida, los partieron y empezaron a comer.

─Entonces, ¿sigues avanzando en tu proyecto?

─Sí, ahora vine para buscar unos libros.

─¿Toda la información que necesitas está en libros?

─Algo así, necesito fuentes que confiables; y bueno, los libros nunca me han fallado.

─Si a veces te amaneces leyendo, ¿no?

─Jejeje.

Así siguieron pasando el rato hasta que terminaron de comer. Mako y Kanna caminaron un rato más por el campus hasta que tenían que separarse. Se despidieron y cada una se fue por su camino. Ya almorzada y con los libros necesarios partió a su casa. Tomó el tren de vuelta y mientras caminaba con los audífonos puestos ya casi llegando, recibió un mensaje en su celular. Al revisarlo era de su hermano, necesitaba que ella hiciera las compras para la semana pues ya era viernes y a Atsuki le gustaba tener lo necesario en el fin de semana. Sabiendo eso entró a su departamento, dejó los libros en su cuarto, cogió la tarjeta de débito que su hermano había dejado y se fue a hacer la compra.

En el supermercado caminaba con el cochecito por los pasillos del lugar. Estaba lleno de abarrotes, conservas, productos de limpieza, entre otras cosas. Acordándose lo que hacía falta, metía alimentos y productos en y seguía avanzando. Al pasar por el pasillo de los piqueos salados paró con su cochecito mientras tenía una miraba al vació con una mirada de concentración. La siguiente escena era Mako decidiendo entre precios, peso y sabor cuales frituras llevar. Su hermano le permitía llevar solo una bolsa por cada compra que ella realizaba. Miraba cual escoger, sostenía una en cada mano para ver si había una diferencia de peso que valiera la pena, chequeaba los precios y si es que había algún descuento en ellos. Al parecer había una oferta buena y se emocionó al descubrirlo; sin embargo, se le borró la sonrisa al notar que necesitaba la tarjeta que ofrecía la tienda para descuentos y otros beneficios. La cara se le hizo un puchero, le había insistido a su hermano que consiguiera una pues les convendría más. Aun así, él siempre se mostraba en negación con respecto a ese tema. Dejó la bolsa en el estante de donde la sacó y siguió inspeccionando. Estuvo un buen rato en ese pasillo sacando cálculos sobre que llevar hasta que finalmente metió una bolsa al cochecito.

Después de meter las verduras se dirigió a la caja a pagar lo adquirido. Sacó dinero del cajero automático para pagar el taxi y que la llevara casa. En ella el taxista le ayudó a meter las bolsas dentro del edificio; sin embargo, dentro de este ella misma tenía que subir los paquetes, sin duda esta era su parte menos favorita de esa labor. En la tercera vuelta se lamentaba de que no hubiera un ascensor, de verdad le serviría de mucho. Para la quinta y última vuelta, entró al departamento, cerró la puerta y se tiró sobre el sofá de la sala. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando recordó que aún tenía que guardar todos los paquetes. Metió su rostro en uno de los cojines y gritó.

─Dichoso Atsuki. ─dijo al levantar la cara y se puso a ordenar todo.

Metió los cereales en el repostero donde correspondía y se metió a su cuarto. Revisó la hora, daban las siete y media, ya había anochecido. Decidió que dormiría unas horas, lo necesitaría para después. Su hermano todavía llegaría algo tarde por ser vienes por lo que no se preocupó por eso. Puso su despertador para que sonara en cuatro horas y se hecho a dormir con la ropa puesta.

Marcada las once y media de la noche, y con la alarma de su celular sonando; Mako se levantó como lo hizo esa misma mañana. Salió de su cuarto y todo seguía igual, efectivamente su hermano todavía no regresaba, bien, pensó. Se lavó la cara y preparó una mochila con cosas que iba a necesitar: unos audífonos inalámbricos, batería portátil, billetera, entre otras cosas. Aún seguía con las mismas ropas del día a lo que le agregó una chompa ligera. Cogió su celular y le envió un mensaje a Atsuki diciéndole que se quedaría a dormir dónde Kanna. Finalmente salió del departamento, trancó con llave y salió del edificio marcada la medianoche.

Se puso los audífonos sobre su cabeza y comenzó a reproducir la playlist de su celular. Con patines puestos comenzó a acelerar por la vereda, y llegada a cierta velocidad se pasó al borde de la pista. Como había pensado anteriormente, Osaka es una ciudad que no duerme por lo que tiene una larga lista de actividades que realizar. Una vez al mes se daba una escapada de madrugada y se quedaba despierta hasta que amaneciera, como era viernes era un buen día para que lo hiciera, aunque técnicamente ya era sábado, pero esas eran pequeñeces. Partió a su primera parada: el karaoke.

Ya en la sala con sillones y una pantalla grande para las letras de las canciones y el video musical o el arte que pusieran, y unos bocadillos; Mako se hallaba cantando a todo volumen con micrófono en mano y saltando de sillón en sillón. Ya llegando a la última parte, dio un salto y cantó la última nota, aterrizando finalmente en el piso. Se sentó en uno de los sillones para descansar un momento mientras le daba un bocado a ese bocadillo. Estuvo alrededor de hora y media en el local cuando vio la hora y era momento de irse a la siguiente parada. Los pachinko tenían letreros luminosos que por alguna razón la atraían. Habiendo entrado en el edificio, busco alguna maquina en la que sentarse y metió una moneda. El truco para "ganar" en un casino era básicamente no estar largos periodos de tiempo; mientras más tiempo se estaba, el local sacaba más ganancia, después de todo esos lugares estaban diseñados para que cumpliera ese cometido. Una manera de mejorar aquello era la no presencia de ventanas que dieran al exterior, y que debido a ello se perdiera la noción del tiempo al no tener una referencia del tiempo. Ya pasado dos horas, era hora de irse. Recogió sus cosas, fue a reclamar lo que había ganado y partió al siguiente lugar. Este lugar era algo singular, pues hacía que alguien como Mako se sonrojara, después de todo que ella fuera a un hostess club era algo raro. Sentada en un lujoso sillón con dos muchachas a los lados sirviéndole alcohol y dando charlas eróticas hacía que la cliente de ese servicio estuviera de lejos en un estado de calma. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y no dejaba de juguetear con sus manos, en especial con sus índices, los cuales no podía evitar chocar el uno con el otro. Las chicas le hablaban y ella tan solo se limitaba responder nerviosamente, mayormente con un sí. Había aceptado el vaso de licor que le habían servido y bebía pequeños tragos de este. Las mujeres que la atendían se habían encariñado con la tierna niña que se hallaba ahí, para ellas ella solo quería perder el miedo a expresarse, a desenvolverse y le continuaban persuadiendo y hablando como amante a esposo. Cuando ella creía que ya había estado el tiempo necesario allí se despidió de las chicas y dejó el licor en una mesa, ni siquiera se lo había terminado. Salió del lugar, pero esta vez no se dirigía un local, sino que haría una parada de descanso en una konbini. Compró unos dulces y unas bebidas energéticas para poder seguir despierta y activa. Se paró afuera de la tienda y se comió lo que había comprado, seguidamente se bebió la lata de energizante y la tiró en el tacho, siguiente parada: el manga café. Esta parada era algo más tranquila pues estaría un buen rato leyendo manga, viendo anime, y navegando por internet en ese estrecho cuarto del que disponía. Se trajo consigo una gaseosa y se dispuso a pasar el rato. Se leyó volumen tras volumen hasta que finalmente terminó esa serie que había querido empezar. Concluido eso, prendió la computadora y comenzó a ver anime. Se vio solo unos cuantos capítulos, pues eso consumía más tiempo. Vio un capítulo de esa serie de televisión americana, vagueo un rato por redes sociales y finalizado eso salió de ese estrecho cuarto a la calle. Lo que seguía era algo que le recordaba a su infancia, las recreativas eran juegos que le traían mucha nostalgia. Estuvo en el juego de la garra; sin embargo, no logró ganar ningún premio. Para la próxima será, pensó. Estuvo un rato más divirtiéndose en algunas maquinitas y en otras en las que tenía la posibilidad de ganar el pozo acumulado, aun así, no logró hacerlo. Esa parada fue algo rápida, y la que tocaba ahora era una que requería un buen esfuerzo físico. En las jaulas de bateo se ponía prueba para ver que tanto había mejorado su habilidad con el bate. Se puso el casco, entró a la zona y prendió el dispositivo. Rápidamente pelotas de beisbol salieron disparadas hacia ella, pero con un ágil movimiento logró atinarle a la primera pelota. Estuvo así un buen rato, y cuando ya se había cansado observó la hora, viendo que ya iba a amanecer pronto salió del local. Patinó por las calles de los bares viendo como de algunos de ellos salían los oficinistas de las reuniones que organizaban las empresas en estos, algunos de ellos en mejor estado que otros. Patinó hasta que encontró un lugar de donde ver como salía el sol, en la azotea de un edificio. Con café en lata en la mano y sus audífonos puestos esperaba a que aparecieran los primeros rayos de sol. Repentinamente algo de luz iluminó la ciudad. A Mako le gustaba observar este fenómeno, y en Año Nuevo, ni que decir. Ya aparecido el sol decidió que era de regresar, esta vez iba a ir a pie en vez de usar los patines.

Caminaba lentamente por las calles de Osaka hasta que llegara al departamento. Marcado las seis y media de la mañana veía como locales empezaban a abrir para empezar su día de trabajo. Estuvo caminando por más tiempo, pasó al lado de un local de televisores y artefactos electrónicos que tenía pantallas que daban a la calle, había un grupo de personas en frente de ellas. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba junto a ese grupo y mientras se quitaba los audífonos para escuchar las noticias que ponían, alcanzó a leer el encabezado que acababan de poner: Osaka declarado en Estado de Emergencia.

Unos disparos y explosiones se habían oído desde una zona de clubes metida entre callejones decían los presentadores mientras se mostraba algunas grabaciones con celular de unos maleantes disparándole a algo, al parecer había ocurrido más temprano. Asimilado esto, decidió ponerse en marcha rápido a volver a su hogar, por ahora no sabía el peligro que habría si seguía afuera. Decidió tomar algunos atajos, usando los patines esta vez, tenía que regresar lo más pronto posible. Ya faltaba poco, solo tenía que seguir patinando, Atsuki seguro estaría volviendo y también se habría enterado de la situación. Mientras pensaba no se dio cuenta que se dirigía una avenida con autos transitando. Un momento antes de entrar en la pista, se dio cuenta de ello y frenó causando que se tropezara. En el suelo intentando pararse sintió un dolor en el pie. Al sacarse el patín y tocarse el tobillo sintió un dolor agudo, estaba torcido. No podía dejar que eso la detenga, por lo que cojeando siguió caminando. A pesar de no estar usando tanto su pie lastimado, se había cansado de andar con solo el que le quedaba sano. Divisó una pequeña área verde con bancos, descansaría un rato y luego volvería seguir caminando. Estuvo sentada unos minutos tratando de poner su pie en una posición cómoda. Mientras hacía esto, observó como una chica que también cojeaba, que se agarraba un brazo y que sostenía algo en su mano salía de un callejón, al observarle el rostro mejor, se puso pálida, era Noodle.

Tenía manchas de sangre en la ropa, se podía ver el dolor en su cara y lo que sostenía era un arma. Se paró del banco y gritó.

─¡Noodle! ─gritó.

Malherida y oyendo su nombre volteó, encontrarse con Mako justo en esta situación era lo peor que podía pasar. Con desesperación le devolvió el grito.

─¡Mako!, ¡corre, aléjate! ─gritó con las esperanzas de que le hiciera caso.

Por qué estaría ella así, sin pensarlo comenzó a acercársele.

─¡No!, ¡vete! ─gritó de nuevo. ─¡No vengas!

Sin entrar en razón ella seguía tratando de llegar a ella, y mientras eso pasaba algo se asomaba por el callejón. Noodle aún más angustiada que antes trataba de llegar a donde Mako al ver que ella no le hacía caso. Ya a punto de estar con ella, oyó un sonido detonante y sintió algo que le rozó el torso. Instintiva e instantáneamente se agarró sus costillas y al levantar la mirada en menos de un segundo observó cómo su amiga se agarraba el abdomen mientras comenzaba a tonarse rojizo oscuro.

─¡MAKO!


	19. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17: Huyendo de los problemas

Noodle volteó y disparó su arma atinándole a los dos sujetos que le habían estado persiguiendo y habían disparado a Mako tratando de darle a ella. Estando malherida avanzó lo más rápido que pudo mientras veía como su amiga caía bruscamente al piso. Llegó a ella y la sostuvo entre brazos mientras le hacía presión en su herida para que dejara de perder sangre. Entre lágrimas sostenía a su amiga evitando que esta falleciera.

Una hora antes de aquellos acontecimientos, luego de haber hecho explotar la base de la última pandilla a la que estaba dando caza; Noodle se hallaba huyendo de la escena, necesitaba tratamiento médico para poder curar sus heridas y por ahora la Galería era el mejor lugar al que se le ocurrió ir. Había parado el sangrado de la herida de bala anterior recibida con un pedazo de ropa desgarrado atándosela en el cuerpo. La mano aun la tenía desacomodada e inutilizable, eso sería un problema al querer escalar el edificio. Se detuvo un rato para ver si podía hacer algo al respecto, se sentó en el piso, dejó su pistola en este y con su mano sana intentó hacer algo. Sentía un tremendo dolor cada vez que trataba de acomodarla y ponerlo de nuevo en su sitio, por ahora solo podía inmovilizarla y continuar e idear algo para poder acceder al sitio.

El tiempo seguía pasando, ya pronto iba a haber más gente en la calle, aunque seguro que con lo de la explosión saltarían las alarmas de emergencia. Andando sigilosamente sin llamar la atención comenzó a sentir los efectos de su caída sobre el auto, su brazo y pierna derecha estaban adoloridos, comenzó a cojear y a caminar más lento, esto iba de mal en peor. Si no la estuvieran persiguiendo podría cambiar de dirección e ir a los almacenes, ahí tendría lo suficiente para refugiarse por unas horas hasta que las cosas se calmaran. El único problema con eso era que se hallaba muy lejos para poder ir hasta allá. No quería ir a una clínica, si era registrada corría el riesgo de ser identificada. Se paró y sin ningún otro plan siguió andando cada vez con una mirada más desesperanzada.

Ya estaba cerca del edificio que albergaba su destino. Al estar en la base de este veía como todo era un alboroto, se supone que era un extenso edificio departamentos hasta una parte de los pisos, luego vendrían pisos sin terminar de construir y a partir de estos comenzarían a estar las entradas al recinto. El portero y los demás habitantes de la parte de vivienda seguro que ya sabían eso pues, al Noodle pararse en la puerta principal le dio un fajo de billetes a quien cuidaba la entrada, abriéndole la puerta y dejándola pasar. Cruzó el hall hasta los ascensores, entró y le dio al botón del último piso que este llegaba. Al bajarse en la última planta habitada, buscó las escaleras; estaban bloqueadas por una puerta con llave, sacó la pistola y con la culata empezó a darle golpes hasta que se rompió la cerradura y pudo entrar. Subió un par de pisos más hasta que las escaleras ya no llegaban más arriba. Estaba parada y oía el ruido de personas atareadas arriba suyo. Lo que haría normalmente sería subir por unos escombros que llevaban a los pisos superiores; sin embargo, ese no era el caso para esta situación. No tenía como llegar a aquel mercado negro. Entonces mientras estaba cerca de una columna viendo para arriba, oyó como por las escaleras se acercaban personas rápidamente.

─¡Rápido!, ¡debemos conseguir protección antes de que nos ataquen a nosotros!

Unos hombres se dirigían también a la galería, seguro para armarse y contraatacar si es que abrían fuego contra ellos. A decir verdad, la Galería tampoco sería el lugar más seguro del mundo; en cualquier momento podría desatarse una balacera ahí dentro lo cual empeoraría la situación. Lo único que mantenía el orden ahí dentro sería el que fuera un lugar "neutral", de tregua.

─Oye, mira eso. ─dijo uno de los hombres al salir de las escaleras y ver una máscara tirada en el piso con sangre en ella.

─¿Qué tiene? Es solo una máscara, alguien debió dejarla tirada ahí para deshacerse de ella… ─respondió y se le fueron las palabras al ver que era la máscara de sujeto 14, aquella vil persona.

Los rumores decían que desde que se ofreció una recompensa por ella, comenzó a eliminar a todos sus cazadores para evitarse problemas y seguir con lo que fuera que tenía planeado hacer para que ofrecieran tanto dinero por su cabeza. Encontrar el objeto que mantenía oculta su identidad era algo sorprendente y extraño. ¿Por qué estaría eso allí?, ¿acaso todo este alboroto lo causó ella y finalmente la habían atrapado?, ¿estaría ella ahora mismo en la Galería deambulando sin saber los demás que era la persona más buscada de Osaka por criminales ahora mismo? Sujetó la máscara con fuerza en su mano.

─Esto nos puede servir.

─¿Entonces ahora qué hacemos?

─Consigamos equipamiento y de ahí vemos que nos dan por esto, debe tener algún rastro de ADN.

Noodle no podía creer que en un descuido por ocultarse se le había caído su máscara de sus manos. Tan solo se la había quitado para no sentirse tan sofocada con todo lo que estaba sucediendo y ahora ese descuido la estaba costando la vida. Tenía que hacer algo, pensó disparar, pero quien sabría qué pasaría luego, estando herida no podía hacer mucho. Que frustrante aquella situación, solo se le ocurría escapar y buscar otras opciones para sanarse, tal vez sería lo mejor. Resignada y dando un suspiro de impotencia, casi sintiendo que se paralizaba el tiempo, uno de los hombres se asomó a donde ella estaba escondida.

Un sobresalto fue lo que le ocurrió, apoyándose sobre la pared que tenía atrás y desenfundando su arma dio un disparo por impulso. Fallando su intento de defenderse y arrastrándose contra la pared hacia un lado, mientras que el hombre caía al suelo aturdido, entró en pánico y quiso escapar ahí lo más rápido posible; pues, lo había arruinado de nuevo. Rápidamente los demás compañeros se dirigieron contra quien acababa de disparar, encontrándose con una chica armada pero herida.

Noodle apuntó su arma hacia ellos mientras aún seguía apoyándose en la pared y moviéndose por ella. Ellos la rodearon, pero con precaución de que no les disparara, a pesar de no estar en condiciones de luchar poseía un arma de fuego, algo que ellos carecían en ese momento desgraciadamente. Ella movía su pistola hacia su dirección, cambiándola seguidamente de uno al otro, claramente no estaba concentrada y actuaba sin pensar solo para protegerse.

─¡Ella es sujeto 14!, ¡la tenemos frente a nosotros!

─Esto sí que es un golpe de suerte, entonces ella causó todo este alboroto.

─Me imaginaba a alguien con más temple de acero, aquí solo veo a una chica desesperada, ni me dan ganas de hacerle daño.

Era verdad, había perdido la calma. Tratando de parar su acelerada respiración quiso analizar la situación; cuatro hombres, sin armas, estaban frente a ella, se veían fuertes por su contextura física. Atrás de ella luego de haberse movido apoyada sobre una pared había alcanzado el borde del edificio. Si disparaba podría derribar a uno de ellos, máximo dos, en su estado no podría hacer más. Además, si recurría a eso los de arriba podrían aparecer y empeorar las cosas. Saltar, eso pensamiento pasó por su mente, recurrir a ese recurso de nuevo; sin embargo, esta vez estaba a una altura mucho más grande que el otro edificio, y no creía poder soportar otra caída, muchísimo menos si saltaba más de quince pisos.

Sin tiempo y sin opciones necesitaba de otro milagro para poder salir de ese aprieto. Lentamente se iban acercando los hombres hacia ella, solo frenándose por el cañón del arma que los apuntaba. Tal vez ahora si podría terminar todo, al menos había logrado conseguir un poco más de tiempo de vida. Era triste pensar en usar esa opción dos veces en menos de dos horas. Una abrumadora aura se apoderó de ella, se notaba en su rostro. Ya no necesitaba hacer otra reflexión, ya había soltado todo antes. Al parecer decidida ya aquello, y con la mano empezando a temblarle; lentamente la comenzó a levantar y subirla a su cabeza. Los hombres que la rodeaban se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

─Eso es una herramienta de un solo uso, ¿segura que quieres usarla así?

─Está bien, creo que es lo que toca. ─dijo Noodle bajoneada.

Ya con la pistola en posición para disparar, dio un último suspiro y jaló el gatillo. Nada sucedió, qué pasaba, ¿se había quedado sin balas?, ¿se había encasquillado?, esas y más dudas comenzaron a azotar su cabeza.

─Inmovilícenla. ─dijo uno de ellos y todos se abalanzaron a ella.

Inmediatamente los cuatro hombres la tiraron al piso e impidieron su movilidad. La sostenían de los brazos y las piernas, la habían atrapado. Uno de ellos le quitó su arma y vio porque no había disparado.

─Tiene el seguro puesto. ─dijo mientras se lo quitaba y se aseguraba que no tuviera algún fallo extra.

Por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué tenía el seguro puesto, justo ahora por qué lo tenía puesto si hace un momento había disparado sin querer y sin problemas. Había fallado en suicidarse, no sabía si era lamentable o algo de buen augurio, aunque ahora que no haya funcionado no era lo mejor que podía haber pasado. Había sido capturada no podía hacer ningún movimiento más. Ya se imaginaba lo que le esperaba, la entregarían a Mazuu y cobrarían la recompensa que tenían puesta en ella. De ahí lo más seguro es que la eliminaran, no sin antes sacarle algo de información o de provecho a ella.

─Oye, ahora que la tenemos, tal vez, podríamos divertirnos un poco con ella, si sabes a lo que me refiero. ─le mencionó uno de los hombres a quien parecía ser el líder.

─No es una mala idea, pero ahora no es el mejor momento para hacerlo.

─Oh por favor, ya la atrapamos; no puede hacer nada.

─Aquí no, no sabemos qué puede pasar en un lugar abierto como este. Vayamos a escondernos a que todo pase y ahí ya te dejo celebrar con ella lo que quieras.

─Eres un aguafiestas. ─y habiendo dicho eso con la culata del arma que había conseguido golpeó a su compañero y lo dejó noqueado.

─Esta vez no será un golpe. ─dijo a los otros dos.

─No te preocupes, como que estamos de acuerdo contigo.

─Oh, está bien; pero yo voy primero.

Los tres habiéndose puesto de acuerdo miraron a Noodle quien entendió con solo observar sus miradas lo que iban a hacer. No podía ser así, no era posible que le estuviera pasando lo peor. Estaba toda malherida y ahora iban a abusar de ella, con solo pensar por lo que iba a pasar comenzó a desesperarse de nuevo. Quitaron al hombre inconsciente que estaba sobre ella mientras ella se movía tratándose de liberar con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. También había comenzado a gritar por ayuda y para que no le hicieran nada, a lo que prosiguieron a amordazarla. El que tenía el arma estaba quitándole sus prendas inferiores que llevaba, se le estaba complicando aquello por lo que sacó una pequeña navaja de bolsillo y cortó sus ropas para facilitarle el trabajo. De fuertes tirones bajó los pantalones y subió las prendas superiores que ella llevaba para dejar sus piernas, cadera y cintura al descubierto. Le bajó su ropa interior y presenciando la vista se bajó sus pantalones para realizar su acto.

Solo había pasado unos segundos; pero sin duda alguna, eran los peores de su vida. Lo único que sentía era dolor y golpes violentos en sus partes íntimas. Lloraba mientras se hallaba impotente tirada en el piso.

Apenas había comenzado el hombre, pero de repente había dejado de oír los sollozos de su víctima, otro ruido que se hacía más fuerte se apoderaba del ambiente, era un helicóptero. Paró lo que hacía mientras trataban de ver de dónde venía exactamente. Inmediatamente unas sogas cayeron en frente de ellos y unos hombres bajaron a rapel de ellas al piso donde se encontraban ellos.

─Deberían hacer sus asuntos en lugares más privados señores. ─dijo uno de los que había bajado.

Aquel equipo se hallaba en trajes y ropa formal, pero con protección antibalas y armados. Parecía que iban a la Galería a encargarse de algunos asuntos. Se sabía que algunos llegaban en helicóptero al complejo, pero no había una entrada exacta por la que todos llegaban, todos tenían su propio modo de ingresar; al parecer ellos entraban de la manera como lo habían hecho.

─Si si… ─dijo el hombre que la había ultrajado mientras se subía los pantalones y hacia lo mismo con Noodle apuradamente.

Ella ya no contaba con las fuerzas ni la voluntad para poder hacer algo, simplemente se dejaba cargar por sus agresores quienes recogían todo rápidamente. El líder del equipo recién llegado observaba todo lo que sucedía al esperar que bajasen unos maletines por las sogas del helicóptero. Cuando estaban ya retirándose, vio algo tirado en el piso no tan lejos de ellos, algo que al reconocer alistó su arma y disparó a quien cargaba a la chica. Este cayó por el impacto de bala en su pierna y sus otros dos compañeros se pusieron a la defensiva. Quien llevaba la pistola apuntó su arma a quien había disparado.

─¡Oye oye!, ¡¿qué es lo haces?! ─gritó con su arma desenfundada.

─Me ahorro el trabajo de búsqueda. ─respondió. ─Ahora aléjense de ella. ─dijo, y simultáneamente los demás de su equipo apuntaron sus armas hacia ambos hombres.

─Entreguen a sujeto 14. ─dijo firmemente.

Sin nada más que poder hacer, ambos se alejaron de los cuerpos tirados con las manos detrás de sus cabezas. Los llevaron lejos y les golpearon con las culatas de sus armas y terminaron noqueados en el piso. El líder bajó su arma y junto a otro compañero separaron a ella del hombre malherido. Al separarlo también lo golpearon dejándolo inconsciente, y procedieron a encargarse de ella.

─Oye. ─dijo el líder mientras le daba unas palmadas en la mejilla.

Hasta el momento ella estaba en shock, no había respondido a lo que había sucedido. Aun se encontraba amordazada por lo que le quitaron lo que ataba su boca. Le seguían dando palmadas, pero no respondía. Hartándose, sacó una cantimplora y le tiró agua a su rostro; con ello parecía que finalmente había vuelto en sí. Habiendo recibido el agua fría en su cara y recordando en la situación en la que estaba se hiperventiló quiso alejarse.

─Oye está bien. ─le dijo. ─Ellos ya no van a hacerte nada. ─dijo mirando a los cuerpos de sus atacantes tirados en el piso.

Aun así, quiso alejarse de él, no sabía si quien le había rescatado iba a hacerle algo similar. Mientras se arrastraba sentada hacia atrás cayó y se retorció de dolor. Él tomó su mano.

─Está dislocada. ─y seguidamente luego de haber dicho eso, cogió con ambas manos su muñeca y la acomodó; sin embargo, un fuerte grito de dolor salió de ella.

Agarró su mano recién acomodada estando tirada en el piso. Por qué la estaba ayudando, se supone que ellos también la estaban buscando. Ella seguía en el piso, cuando uno de los del equipo se estaba acercando con una jeringa. Alistándola para usarla, el líder se paró de repente y agarró su brazo.

─No, haremos la vista gorda.

─Pero…

─Si no fuera por ella puede que no estuviéramos aquí.

Habiendo dicho eso, quien llevaba la jeringa dejó de hacer fuerza y dejó que su compañero cogiera lo que sostenía. En su mano, la dejó caer y la piso rompiéndola haciéndola añicos. ¿Si no fuera por ella?, pensó. Por ella ellos estaban vivos, lo que sea que ella haya hecho para que eso le estuviera pasando era un muy buen golpe de suerte.

─Sigamos con lo nuestro nomás. ─dijo e hizo una señal con su mano. Seguidamente todo su equipo cogió su equipamiento y lo siguieron, al parecer aún tenían cosas que hacer arriba.

Habiéndose ido aquellas personas, y con ya fuera de peligro, procedió a escapar del edificio. Todas sus prendas inferiores se hallaban rasgadas e inutilizables. Pensando en que hacer, volteó a ver a sus agresores inconscientes. Se dirigió al que había sido disparado y le quitó los pantalones. Se cambió lo más rápido que podía, cogió la pistola y partió de ese lugar.

Aún se encontraba lesionada por la herida de bala en su torso y le seguía doliendo el cuerpo por todo lo que había pasado. Ahora mismo no sabía qué hacer, iba sin rumbo por la ciudad. Casi no había mucha gente por el estado de emergencia declarado, y esto le convenía mucho. Solo seguía escapando y tratando de conseguir refugio, por ahora solo volvería a su base; sin embargo, el dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable No quedaba de otra, tendría que ir a la clínica después para que le trataran luego. Caminaba lentamente tratando de no ser vista por nadie. Entraba por callejones evitando las calles abiertas; llegar hasta su casa iba a ser un camino largo y tedioso.

Caminaba por un callejón, ya estaba cerca, ya faltaba poco para llegar; por fin podría descansar de todo lo que había vivido hoy día. Iba a necesitar un largo periodo de descanso y recuperación. Llegar a casa, solo le importaba eso, salió del callejón que daba a una pequeña área verde, reconocía ese lugar, unas cuadras más y llegaba. Entonces oyó un grito de alguien que conocía.

¿Quiénes eran los que la habían estado persiguiendo?, ¿unos malandros qué se aprovechaban de la situación y asaltaban a los que pasaban por esa zona?, no tenía importancia. Sostenía a su querida amiga, la única que tenía; estaba tirada en el piso sobre sus brazos con su abdomen tornándose rojo y húmedo. Las cosas seguían empeorando una detrás de otra y esto sí que agravaba todo. Desesperada de nuevo tratando de parar el sangrado de su amiga haciendo presión en su herida, se le salían las lágrimas de nuevo.

─No-Noodle…

─No, por favor Mako quédate conmigo, no te vayas, no puede pasarme nada peor.

─Q-qué… qué está pasando. ─y habiendo dicho eso observó porque su amiga le presionaba el vientre.

Una mancha roja sobresalía de ella, de repente su vista comenzó a tonarse borrosa. De momento no sintió nada, solo como un chorro de agua sobre ella. Repentinamente un calor comenzó a sentirse, un ardor intenso. Tocaba las manos que trataban de parar su sangrado y al verlas estaban todas manchadas de rojo intenso. Un fuerte dolor comenzó a sobresalir sobre todo lo demás, el ruido de fondo de la calle y de la voz de su amiga, todo comenzaba a sonar más lejano, como si estuviera perdiendo su audición. Entrando en shock y ya notándose que iba a perder el conocimiento, Noodle, quien se encontraba concentrada en evitar que siga sangrando, se dio cuenta de lo que le iba a suceder. Sosteniéndole el rostro para que no cerrara los ojos, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sintió una vibración, era el celular de Mako y Atsuki la estaba llamando.

─Hola Mako ¿dónde estás? Vuelve a casa de inmediato, no ves que hay todo un tiroteo ahí afuera.

─A-Atsuki…

─¿Noodle?, ¿estás con Mako?, no importa vuelvan de…

─¡Atsuki!

─¡¿Qué, qué sucede?!

─Tienes que venir rápido al pequeño parque que se encuentra cerca al departamento, Mako ha recibido un disparo, estoy tratando de parar la sangre, pero creo que entró en shock. ─dijo finalmente entre sollozos y desesperación.

─…, voy para allá. ─y colgó el teléfono.

Si Atsuki se enteraba de que por su culpa Mako había resultado gravemente herida seguro que ya no querrían saber nada de ella. En ese momento apareció un auto frenando rápidamente cerca de ellas. Se bajó el hermano de su amiga y fue donde su hermana. Seguidamente la cargó y la metió dentro también subiéndose ella. No sabía cómo es que él había conseguido un auto; según ella, no tenía. Fijándose en como conducía, observó que no había una llave puesta, y que debajo del timón había una maraña de cables salidos, había robado el auto. La clínica más cercana estaba un poco alejada; sin embargo, Atsuki conducía a toda marcha sin importarle el tránsito que había a pesar de que fuera poco. Casi llegando al centro médico, Noodle se preparó para poder bajar a su amiga malherida; pero, al voltear por alguna razón para ver hacia su ventana, vio como una camioneta se dirigía contra ellos.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue como el auto donde se encontraban los tres había sido empujado por la fuerza del choque. Afortunadamente, justo habían llegado a la puerta de la clínica, y todo un equipo de seguridad y emergencia salió para ver lo que sucedía y al darse cuenta de ello atender a los heridos. Ingresaron rápidamente a Mako en urgencias por el grave estado en el que se encontraba. Sacaron a Atsuki, se veía aturdido pero consciente de lo que había pasado. Noodle se encontraba igual, pero a consecuencia de la anterior caída que había sufrido y su herida de roce de bala hizo que la llevaran también en camilla adentro.

Pasadas unas horas de lo sucedido, Atsuki, con algunas contusiones, se encontraba en el cuarto donde Noodle estaba internada luego de haber sido atendida y tratada sus heridas. No obstante, la situación de Mako no era la mejor, había sido sometida a cirugía por el impacto de bala y se hallaba en cuidados intensivos. Ambos esperaban en silencio a que un doctor llegara con resultados de lo que pasaba a su hermana y amiga. Pasado un rato finalmente entró un médico al cuarto, ella se levantó de su posición recostada con lo que había evitado la mirada de él, quien súbitamente se paró y se dirigió a quien había entrado.

─Doctor, qué tan grave está.

─Bueno, Mako ahora no se encuentra en el mejor estado posible. ─dijo el doctor honestamente. ─Hemos tratado lo del disparo y hemos retirado la bala de su cuerpo; sin embargo, perdió mucha sangre en ello. Si hubiera llegado un poco después no habríamos podido salvarla. Aun así, el estar expuesta de esa manera hizo que desarrollara una infección que también estamos tratando. Pero, lo que más nos preocupa es el golpe que se dio.

─¿Golpe?, ¿cuál golpe?, ¿no era solo la herida de bala?

─Creemos que durante su choque se halla dado un golpe por la parte de atrás de su cabeza causando un traumatismo cerebral. Ahora se encuentra en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, la hemos entubado, puesto intravenosas y conectada a máquinas para que monitoreen su estado. Desgraciadamente, por la pérdida de sangre, la infección y el golpe no sabemos con exactitud cuándo podría despertar, si en unas cuatro semanas no despierta, las posibilidades de que lo haga no serían muy altas que digamos.

Todo ello era un golpe bajo para Atsuki, recibir la noticia de que su hermana se encontraba en tan grave estado y que no podría despertar era algo que debía chocar fuertemente.

─¿Puedo… verla?

─Solo por un momento

Entonces el doctor salió de la habitación guiándolo. Noodle quiso pararse para ir también a verla, pero ella sabía que no la iban a dejar moverse en su estado, por lo que espero a que salieran ambos y así poder seguirlos. La UCI no se hallaba tan lejos de donde ella se hallaba internada por lo que los siguió tratando de que los demás no se dieran cuenta de que no debía estar caminando. Dobló una esquina y vio que ambos estaban entrando a un cuarto con una ventana grande en ella. Se acercó para ver mejor, y dentro de la sala se hallaban varias camillas equipadas con máquinas alrededor de ellas. En una de ellas estaba Mako echada con un tubo de respirador artificial en ella, con sueros inyectados a ella y máquinas que mostraba su estado cardíaco. Además, habían rapado su cabeza, seguro para poder realizar la operación para tratar su trauma. Atsuki se acercó lentamente, se arrodilló y agarró su mano para sostenerla con las suyas mientras se la quedaba mirando inexpresivamente.

No pudiendo mirar más, bajó la mirada y miró para otra dirección. Al mirar para otro lado, se dio cuenta que un hombre apoyado en una esquina la observaba, uno que ya había visto antes. Cruzaron miradas y dobló la esquina en la que estaba apoyado para irse. Con un mal presentimiento comenzó a seguirlo, comenzó a acelerar el paso, llegó a la entrada de la clínica para ver cómo se iba. Estaba segura; cuando estaba dentro del auto trayendo a Mako y volteó para ver por la ventana, era él quien conducía; el mismo a quien le había roto el brazo cuando se infiltró en las pruebas de búsqueda de personal especial de Mazuu. Parecía que se había recuperado y estaba operativo. Cómo es que la había encontrado, acaso sabía él que ella había causado todo ello. Tal vez la estaba siguiendo de más antes, no era coincidencia que supiera donde estaba en el preciso momento en que los chocaron. Él era una de las pocas personas que conocían su rostro e identidad, y con lo que recordaba de las pruebas, alguien a su mismo nivel. Quería decir esto que Mazuu finalmente la había atrapado, pero era raro. Si quisieran atraparla seguro que hubieran mandado a aquel chico a que lo hiciera; aun así, delato su presencia a propósito. Después de pensarlo por un rato se quedó boquiabierta y helada al ver que esto no era un intento de captura, era una amenaza. Sabían quién era, como se veía, y con su amiga internada, como persuadirla para que hiciera lo que ellos quisieran con ella.

Como hace unas horas, ella se hallaba echada boca arriba, sintiéndose impotente al ver que no podía hacer nada. Se encontraba en jaque, y si trataba de hacer algo contra ellos terminaría todo. Se volteó para acostarse de costado sobre la camilla en la que se encontraba, y lloró. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho, se sentía toda una inútil en ese momento, incapaz de poder solucionar ese gran problema que tenía. Lo único que podía hacer era aceptar esa amenaza y no molestarlos.

Días después de lo acontecido, le dieron de alta a Noodle y se fue de la clínica. El dinero no era un problema aun contaba con lo de Kyuzo y podía pagar las cuentas médicas. Se dirigió al piso donde residía ya con un plan en mente para que hacer. En el tiempo que pasó internada, mientras ella circulaba por los pasillos para trasladarse, divisó una que otra vez al mismo sujeto cruzando miradas cada vez que lo observaba. A pesar de encontrárselo, él nunca se le acercó ni le hizo nada a ella ni a Mako. Tomó esto como que si ella no hacía nada entonces ellos la dejarían en paz. Asimismo, que sabrían cómo encontrarla y aparecer cuando menos se lo esperaba, una amenaza psicológica.

Habiendo llegado a donde vivía empacó sus pertenencias en los maletines que poseía y escribió una nota para dejársela a Atsuki. Terminó de empacar todo lo necesario y dejó el piso. Pasó la nota por debajo de la puerta de sus arrendadores y procedió a irse del edificio. Tomó un taxi para dirigirse a la estación del tren bala. Consiguió un pasaje para este y se embarcó. Se sentó en donde se le indicaba y esperó a que el tren se moviera. Pasado un rato se puso en marcha y se encontraba dejando Osaka y esta vida que había durado unos meses. Finalmente, la ciudad de concreto iba quedando atrás, estaba dejando los problemas que había ocasionado y las consecuencias de estos, pensaba ella todo esto mientras se dirigía a Kobe.

 **Nota:como verán, no he actualizado en meses, he estado ocupado con la universidad y procrastinando. Aun así, aunque parezca que haya abandonado el fanfic, no tengo intenciones de hacerlo; si la fuera a dejar entonces avisaría que ya no tengo ganas de continuar con esto, pero por ahora, pienso terminarla, que aun hay contenido para rato c: Tambien ya terminó la universidad y estoy en vacaciones de verano de nuevo yee, entonces eso significa que voy a actualizar más seguido por los proximos meses, cuando vuelva a retomar los estudios es probable que vuelva a estar afk, así que aprovecharé de sacar más contenido, pues como veran, estos dos útimo capítulos han sidos los más extensos que he escrito. Espero que las proximas publicaciones sean asi de densas. Eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **Saludos**


	20. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18: Vida normal

Los primeros días en Kobe habían sido atareados; buscar un lugar donde vivir de nuevo fue la primera de sus preocupaciones, está vez no había tenido tanta suerte como cuando llegó a Osaka. Recién después de pasar durmiendo algunas noches en paradas de autobús, para ahorrarse dinero pues no sabía si en Kobe Kyuzo había dejado otro almacén con recursos. Estando con los gastos limitados tendría que volver a buscar trabajo y donde instalarse. Podría intentar en trabajar en alguna konbini de nuevo, después de todo ya había estado viviendo así antes. Las bancas en las que dormía no eran cómodas, eran duras y no encajaba en ellas. Ella sabía que no era la persona más alta de todas, pero aun así no lograba acomodarse correctamente cada vez que se echaba en una de ellas. Cansada de dormir al aire libre, su búsqueda para encontrar un techo era intensiva. Entre agencias de inmobiliarias al fin pudo encontrar un lugar estable, un segundo piso que una señora tenía en su casa. Al parecer lo adecuó para que fueran independientes y así ella usara el primer piso para sí misma y el segundo para alquilarlo. Con el contrato firmado finalmente pudo mudarse; por suerte se hallaba algo amoblado aquel sitio, dos pequeños sillones, una mesa, un mini refrigerador, una hornilla y una cama.

Solo había traído un maletín con algo de ropa, una pistola, útiles de aseo y dinero. Desempacar no iba a ser la gran cosa, limpiar sería el asunto. A pesar de tener un precio asequible, al parecer ella tendría que encargarse de mantener en pie ese lugar. Deslizó su dedo sobre la mesa y al verlo tenía algo de polvo sobre ella. Buscó si es que había algo más que le fuera útil logrando acomodar lo que había encontrado en la sala. Una escoba y recogedor, algunos trapos y útiles de limpieza, cajas vacías y ganchos de ropa. Sin nada más que hacer, empezó a limpiar. Estuvo así unas horas; con pocos recursos, se había extendido el tiempo que había estado aseando la casa. Cuando terminó de enjuagar el último trapo, se estiró sobre uno de los sillones, estaba agotada. Miró alrededor suyo, el lugar no había cambiado mucho, parecía que iba a tener que hacer trabajos de diseño interior más que limpiar.

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Noodle había llegado a Kobe, su hogar tenía alguna que otra mejora, habiendo implementado un televisor con el que podía entretenerse. Ahora en su refrigerador y despensa había comida; pero lo que más le gustaba era su kotatsu que había conseguido, ya quería que llegase el invierno para usarlo. Estaba trabajando en una konbini de nuevo; aun así, a pesar de contar con una fuente de ingresos, estaba con el dinero justo. Lo que trajo al venir le había sido útil, pero si quería sobrevivir, iba a necesitar aún más. Se le ocurrió trabajar en fábricas, la verdad era lo que más le convenía; pero, trabajar largas jornadas haciendo el mismo proceso una y otra vez, le agotaba con solo pensarlo. Sería su último recurso por si ya no tenga a que más recurrir. Buscando entre sus cosas algo que pueda vender en alguna casa de empeño, encontró la llave del almacén de Kyuzo.

Era increíble, arriesgado y estúpido. Pensar en eso como una opción en vez de trabajar. Con el dinero que le quedaba, estaba en el tren bala yendo a Osaka. Una vez había llegado, había cubierto su cara con una capucha y mascarilla. Se le había advertido que no volviera a esa ciudad ni interfiera, por lo que debía pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Si no conseguía lo que necesitaba, se quedaría estancada y vendría lo peor. El taxi llegó al local, le pagó y se bajó para entrar. Una vez dentro de su almacén correspondiente buscó en los maletines que había alguno que contenga la cantidad de dinero exorbitante que debía haber. Abrió uno de los cierres encontrándose con fajos y fajos de billetes, bingo. Cargó todo eso, se llevó el maletín al hombro y partió de vuelta.

No había sido tan difícil, pensó. Con ese dinero ya tenía una puerta trasera en caso de emergencias, ahora solo quedaba vivir lo que le quedaba de vida en ese segundo piso. Si es que se le acababa el dinero, si es que eso sucedía, tendría que volver a por más. De nuevo en casa, dejó el maletín en su cuarto, prendió la televisión y empezó a preparar la cena. Cualquiera que se hiciera amiga de ella pensaría que es solo una chica normal que pasa sus días trabajando en tiendas de conveniencia y disfrutando del tiempo libre cuando puede. Tal vez conocer personas podría mejorar sus ánimos, le vendría bien algo de compañía. Ahora iba a vivir de forma normal; sí, de manera normal. Entonces como personal normal tenía que hacer cosas normales. Mañana iría a un bar a conocer gente, porque eso es lo que hace la gente normal.

A eso de las diez de la noche se hallaba en un bar junto a más gente. Se había vestido bien, ¿puede que un poco provocativo…?, no, creo que no, pensó, viendo su vestido que llevaba puesto. Le dieron la bebida que había pedido y sentada en la barra observó todo el local. Había chicos jóvenes de su edad, de entre 20 y 25 años diría. Ella tenía 20 años, por lo que se supone que debería encajar con los demás. Le dio un gran trago a su bebida y caminó al tumulto de gente que había. Pasado un rato se hallaba hablando alegremente con el grupo de gente presente, había tratado de parecer alguien amigable con quien se pasaría un buen rato, y al parecer lo había logrado. Unas horas después caminaba de vuelta a casa con los tacones en la mano.

A diferencia de antes, esta vez su trabajo no era parcial, sino de tiempo completo, por lo que pasaba más tiempo en el trabajo que antes. Aun así, lograba acomodar sus tiempos y siempre se hallaba haciendo algo. Desde leer hasta armar modelos a escala, por alguna razón debería estar haciendo que la mantuviera ocupada, sentía que no si no hacía algo iba a explotar. A consecuencia de los pasatiempos, el interior de su vivienda se había llenado de cosas variadas, parecía la de un coleccionista, la de varios coleccionistas viviendo juntos. Ahora contaba con internet en su casa, por lo que arrasó con las series y películas que se encontraba, claro también iba al cine, era una experiencia totalmente diferente el ver una película en una computadora sentada en un sillón y cubierta de mantas a ir una sala de cine con una pantalla gigante comiendo pop corn y gaseosa.

Aunque parezca que estaba 24/7 haciendo todo tipo de cosas sin parar, Noodle dormía sus horas correctamente, ocho horas de sueño necesarias y se despertaba apenas sonaba su alarma. Por supuesto el ejercicio no faltaba, iba a correr, hacía algo de estiramientos, yoga y calistenia en casa. Se cocinaba a si misma todas sus comidas, se aseaba correctamente y le gustaba el tiempo que estaba en el ofuro. Pagaba correctamente sus cuentas: de luz, de agua y renta. Algo diferente con lo que trató fue pintar. Tenía cuadros de panoramas de la ciudad, de bodegones, de poses humanas, básicamente de cosas normales. Los colgaba por toda la casa, se había vuelto un lugar agradable, no se parecía a lo que era cuando llegó inicialmente ahí.

En su búsqueda por cosas que la mantuvieran ocupadas, se interesó por los stop-motion. Una clase de animación en la simulaba el movimiento de algún objeto mediante el uso de varios fotogramas que al juntarlos parecía que el objeto tenía vida propia. Comenzó con algo simple al animar a una pelota moviéndose, cuando le agarró práctica, a pesar de que era más que nada prueba y error, pasó a usar sus figuras que tenía, que también coleccionaba, para simular que estuvieran en una aventura o algo parecido. Pasó mucho tiempo tomando fotografías de las figuras haciendo movimientos humanos. Cuando ya había terminado esa parte, ya después de varios días, comenzó a editar todo el contenido que tenía. Finalmente terminó con un cortometraje en el que sus figuras iban en una aventura y cosas así. Subió el corto a internet a ver si corría suerte y se volvía viral o algo.

Agosto pasó lento a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, era raro, pensó que al estar ocupada y haciendo cosas normales el tiempo pasaría rápido, que ya habrían pasado unos años para ese momento. Sin embargo, había pasado solo un mes, e irónicamente parecían años ese periodo de 30 días. Seguro solo tenía que acostumbrarse y ya pasaría rápido el tiempo. Ya era hora de acostarse, abrió su cama y se echó a dormir.

En las jaulas de bateo le daba a la pelota cada vez que se la lanzaba la máquina, no fallaba ni una vez. Bateaba tan fuerte que una de las pelotas se quedó atorada en las rejas de protección. Habiendo terminado su sesión, dejó el lugar y se dirigió al trabajo. Otra jornada de ocho horas atendiendo clientes y ordenando cosas de la tienda. Ya en la tarde después del trabajo caminaba por las calles de Kobe, mirando todos los rostros de las personas que pasaban memorizando como se veían cada uno de ellos. A veces volvía a ver a las mismas personas caminando. También pasaba con las matrículas de los autos, memorizaba esos números y letras que identificaban cada vehículo. Contaba cada paso que daba mientras caminaba, todo eso al mismo tiempo.

El número pi le obsesionaba, todos esos números al azar, sin ningún orden aparente. Se había pasado diciendo en voz alta cada número que lo conformaba durante varias horas. Lo mismo había pasado con phi y e. Asimismo miraba videos completos de fractales, esos zooms que se hacían eran hipnóticos. Lo mismo con los videos de time-lapses de cualquier cosa: la ciudad, de dibujos, de construcciones, etc. Para mitad de septiembre había contado todas las cosas que podía, las letras y palabras de los libros, los pixeles de las pantallas de su televisor, celular y computadora, el número de ventanas de los edificios, y pesar de que se encontraba entretenida y ocupada haciendo todo eso, parecía que en verdad solo habían pasado horas.

Había comprado pegamento instantáneo para dejarlos gotear en un lugar específico. Se había dado cuenta que al secarse quedaba pegamento seco y duro, ya había creado una torre de treinta centímetros de pegamento seco. Lo mismo con silicona en botella y silicona caliente. Había comprado varios lapiceros para gastarles su tinta llenando hojas y hojas de rayones con ellos. Lanzaba una moneda para que saliera cara o sello y anotaba las veces que había salido cada una. Contaba los granos de arroz y los cereales que tenía guardados.

Con algo diferente cada vez, pasaron los años estando siempre con algo que hacer, el resultar ocupada por todos aquellos pasatiempos había dado fruto. Ya tenía 25 años, ahora la forma de la que se mantenía ocupada, y su favorita, era abrir y cerrar la puerta de su cuarto. La deslizaba de izquierda a derecha; uno dos, uno dos, uno dos, eso decía en su mente cada vez que la abría y cerraba. Una alarma sonó, vio que era su celular, era viernes en la noche e iba a salir. Se bañó y alistó para salir. Iba de camino a un bar, se había hecho ya rutina salir una vez a la semana. Llegó y todo iba como siempre. Fue a la barra y pidió una bebida. Le dio un trago y fue al grupo de gente que había.

Horas después se hallaba peleando con otra chica, ambas ebrias, mientras unos chicos trataban de separarlas. Noodle le ganaría a cualquiera en una pelea así; sin embargo, no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, y no se hallaba consciente de ello. En todo el forcejeo, recibió una patada en el estómago dejándola sin aire por un momento, soltándose y dejándose caer de quien la sostenía. En el piso se agarraba la zona donde había recibido el golpe, con la visión borrosa y dando bocanadas de aire. La chica que la había golpeado se reía de su victoria y se disponía a irse. De pronto, sentía como le agarraban el pie, parecía que su contrincante aun quería más. Dispuesta a seguir, levantó su otro pie para darle una patada en la cabeza. De repente, un fuerte jalón hizo que cayera al piso y un fuerte golpe le fue atinado en el lateral de su pierna, en el muslo; dio un grito de dolor y se la agarró. Los chicos al presenciar lo que sucedía, y viendo que ya se podrían hacer nada más. Agarraron a su amiga entre dos y la llevaron adentro para tratarla, mientras dejaban a Noodle tirada en el piso de la calle.

Luego de un rato, con la respiración ya recuperada, se paró y decidió volver a casa. De nuevo llevaba los tacos en la mano caminando descalza. Su vestido estaba arruinado con alcohol y agujeros en él. Tenía moretones por el cuerpo y su cabello estaba hecho un desastre después de aquella pelea. Caminaba lentamente, encorvada y mirando al vacío. Finalmente había llegado a casa; entró, sin embargo, no prendió las luces. Se quedó parada en medio de la sala y dejó caer sus zapatos. Buscaba entre sus cosas que tenía y había acumulado, levantó un montón de cajas y cogió la soga. La amarró a la pata de uno de los sillones y lo pasó sobre uno de los tijerales de madera que sostenían el techo a modo de polea. Hizo el nudo que buscaba y agarró una silla. Se subió sobre ella y comenzó a meter su cabeza dentro del aro de soga. Ajustó el nudo, bajó los brazos y lentamente arrastró sus pies hasta el borde de la silla. Dio un pequeño brinco y quedó colgada con la respiración cortándosele de golpe.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en el hombro contra el piso, la soga se había desatado de la pata del sillón ocasionando que cayera bruscamente.

─Mira, ni eso puedes hacer bien. ─dijo de repente una voz. ─¿Qué no es este como tu cuarto intento de suicidio?

─El tercero…

─Y en todos ellos fallaste, que se puede hacer contigo. ─volteo para ver quién era quien la hablaba. Se quedó muda al verse a sí misma apoyada y de brazos cruzados al lado de una ventana. ─Y, ¿no vas a intentarlo una cuarta vez?

─¿Qué quieres?

─No es sobre lo que yo quiero, es sobre lo que tú quieres.

─Pero, tu eres yo.

─Eso no es correcto, que me veas así demuestra un poco de narcicismo tuyo.

─¿Qué?, no yo…

─Bueno discutir sobre eso ahora no es lo importante, lo que importante es, ¿qué demonios es lo que estás haciendo?

─Yo, yo estoy viviendo una vida normal…

─Claro que no, solo te excusas para llenar ese vacío emocional tuyo.

─Q-qué, ¿qué vacío emocional?, no ves que…

─Desde que llegaste y te estableciste siempre buscaste algo con lo que distraerte, algo que terminó convirtiéndose en obsesión.

─No, solo son pasatiempos.

─Literalmente te pasas horas abriendo y cerrando una puerta. Tu cerebro quemó hace rato.

─¡Es solo otro pasatiempo!, ¡uno de personas normales!

─Noodle, tu mera existencia es la prueba de que lo normal no existe.

─Eso no tiene nada que ver. Puedo cambiar a lo que yo quiera, tengo toda la libertad de hacerlo.

─No confundas la libertad con algo que no lo es.

─Estoy decidiendo lo que yo quiero hacer.

─No lo estas entendiendo.

─¡No ves que ya he superado todo lo que pasó!, ya han pasado años desde lo de Osaka.

─Revisa tu calendario.

─¿…Qué?

─Revísalo. ─se paró y fue a la cocina.

─Ves, septiembre de 2016.

─Claro que no, te has saltado cinco años.

─Estás delirando.

─Ahí yo leo otra fecha.

─Te estoy diciendo que dice septiembre de 2011 ¿…qué?

─Si no recuerdo mal, el tiempo lo comenzaste a sentir que pasaba lentamente.

Agarraba el calendario con ambas manos, desde la última vez que lo vio solo había pasado dos semanas. ¿Solo dos semanas?, se sintieron como años realmente.

─Esto…no…no puede…

─Debió haber sido un purgatorio para ti, al menos hasta que tocaras fondo. Solo mira lo que intentabas hacer.

Dio un vistazo por toda casa, ya no parecía la de un coleccionista, parecía la de un acumulador compulsivo. Bolsas y cajas de cachivaches se hallaban por todos lados.

─Y esto nos lleva a lo siguiente: Mako.

─¡No digas ese nombre!

─¿Acaso crees que puedes evitarlo por siempre?

─¡Cállate!

─Mako Mako Mako Mako Mako

─¡Paraaa! ─y rompiéndose en llantos se dejó caer en el piso con los brazos y piernas caídos y la cara levantada mirando al techo. ─Ella…yo no debía estar ahí en ese momento…debí haber ido por otro lado.

─No es tu culpa que le dispararan a Mako. Tampoco lo es el choque que sufrieron después.

─Si no me la hubiera encontrado ella estaría consciente, y no en coma en una camilla del hospital conectada a máquinas.

─Lo menos que puedes hacer es ir y visitarla.

─No puedo, si voy Mazuu le haría daño.

─Los mismos por los que ella sigue echada. El golpe que recibió fue por el choque que ocasionó uno de los hombres que trabaja para Mazuu. Mientras más daño se haga el sistema nervioso, y en este caso fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, ocasiona que el coma sea más duradero. Si eso no hubiera pasado, seguro que aun así estaría en coma por lo del disparo y la infección, pero habría despertado después de unos días.

─Aun así, por mí es que le dispararon.

─Entonces no vas a hacer nada.

─No puedo hacer nada contra ellos, estoy en jaque.

─Tú podrías fácilmente deshacerte de ellos.

─Ya he considerado las cosas que podría hacer. Esta vez no me enfrento a grupos criminales promedio. Las personas que fueron seleccionadas junto a mi aquella vez que me infiltré rivalizan conmigo, yo misma vi de sus habilidades. Si me enfrento uno por uno con ellos puedo vencerlos fácilmente; pero, son un grupo de otras catorce personas contra mí, no sobreviviría. Además de que tienen a Mako de rehén.

─Entonces no puedes hacer nada, ¿y?, no por eso vas a caer en la demencia. Cometiste un error, ya, que se puede hacer. Supéralo y déjalo como lección.

─No es tan fácil como dices. Quise superarlo, pero a pesar de eso parece que solo me hundí.

─Entonces empieza de nuevo.

─Hacer lo mismo esperando un resultado diferente no es nada más que locura.

─No te vas a librar de esta por citar a genios, cómo crees que funciona el LHC. Solo has tenido un intento de superación, prueba una segunda vez; si no resulta, ya no te voy a fastidiar.

─Ya no sé qué hacer…

─Estuviste diciendo que hacías cosas normales, ¿no? Pero, no has tocado la guitarra en un ningún momento; eso debería ser lo más normal para ti.

Noodle no había tocado ese instrumento hace mucho, se había olvidado por completo de él.

─Quiero hacerlo, pero no tengo una ahora.

─Que se puede hacer contigo. ─le dijo reprochándole, mientras se movía de su posición para buscar algo entre el desorden que había. ─Aquí está. ─dijo sacando un lienzo en blanco. ─Puedes comenzar con esto.

─Ya he intentado eso.

─Has intentado hacer pinturas "normales", ahora hazlas como tú las harías. ─le dijo dándole el lienzo. ─Por ahí vi unos acrílicos.

Colocó el lienzo sobre un caballete y buscó las pinturas. Cogió un pincel y comenzó a trazar líneas de forma calmada.

─Mako.

─¿Puedes parar?. ─dijo dando una fuerte pincelada que manchó el orden que mantenía.

─Oblígame.

─Eres molesta.

─Mako. ─y el pincel fue lanzado fuertemente a quien la estaba provocando. Sin embargo, no había nadie ahí.

─Fallaste. ─le respondió de otro lado de la sala.

─¿Pero qué…?

─No sé qué es lo que esperabas. Ya sigue pintando.

Buscó entre sus cosas otro pincel que podía usar hasta que encontró uno y prosiguió. Seguía con las pinceladas, pero esta vez no eran tan suaves como antes.

─Mako. ─dijo para seguir provocándola.

No iba a parar, solo le quedaba ignorarla.

─No pudiste salvarla. ─y el pincel se rompió en la mano de Noodle.

─¿Por qué paras?

─Por qué será. ─dijo aplastando sus dientes y claramente empezando a molestarse.

─Aún quedan pinceles de sobra.

─Sí… ─dijo cogiendo su tercer pincel.

─No va a despertar.

─¡PARA!

─¿Me lanzará el pincel de nuevo o lo romperá en sus manos?, hagan sus apuestas señores; aunque no importa mucho, después de todo ni suicidarse puede.

No pudiendo soportar más, dio un fuerte grito, agarró uno de los tubos de acrílico y lo estrujó por completo disparando la pintura contra el lienzo; lo mismo hizo con los demás. Después con sus manos esparció la pintura violentamente por todos lados cubriendo cada espacio en blanco que había. Estuvo así durante un buen rato hasta que finalmente se había calmado.

Respiraba lentamente y de cansancio en frente de la pintura. Había manchas de ella alrededor suyo: en los muebles, en el piso, en la pared, en el techo… Sus manos se hallaban cubierta de ella complemente llegando hasta sus antebrazos. Su ropa estaba manchada por todos lados, al igual que su rostro y cabello.

─Está decente. ─dijo quien había causado eso.

─¿Por qué?

─El uso del color me gusta como está logrado, cada parte combina con todo.

─¿Por qué me hiciste hacer esto?

─Es solo una pintura normal ¿no? ─le dijo y caminó a la cocina. ─Deberías conocer gente, pero esta vez de buena manera creo yo. ─dijo buscando en el refrigerador. ─Incluso puede que un interés amoroso. ─dijo lanzándole la cerveza que había sacado del fondo del refrigerador. Atrapó la lata que le habían arrojado quedándose mirándola. ─Solo se te viene a la mente una persona cuando digo eso ¿no? ─oyó que le decían, pero al levantar la mirada ya no había nadie. Dio un vistazo a donde vivía, sí que era un desastre, pensó. Abrió la bebida y le dio un trago, hace tiempo que no probaba ese sabor, y sí que lo extrañaba; sonrió y volvió a darle otro sorbo.

A casi de terminar octubre, Noodle se levantó de su cama. Se puso algo que cubriera su torso y salió para preparase el desayuno. Caminó hacia la cocina y sacó unos cereales y leche. Se sentó en la mesa y en un tazón echó ambas cosas. Con la cuchara cogió un poco y procedió a comerlo. Justo cuando iba a entrar la cuchara en su boca, notó algo extraño en el ambiente, una presencia. Su mano se dirigió rápidamente debajo de la mesa buscando algo mientras volteaba para ver la sala.

─Hola Noodle.

─¿…Atsuki?


	21. capítulo 19

Capítulo 19: Empezamos de nuevo

─¿…Atsuki? ─dijo Noodle totalmente desconcertada.

Cómo es que Atsuki la había encontrado, cómo es que había entrado, cómo es que no sintió su presencia sino después de un momento. Aun no lograba encontrar lo que buscaba debajo de la mesa, pero ya no le sería útil, pensó. Eso creyó hasta que él lo mostró algo.

─Creo que buscabas esto. ─dijo sacando una pistola que tenía oculta.

Esa pistola se supone que debía estar pegada con cinta aislante debajo de la mesa para usarla en casos de emergencia. Comenzó a preocuparse al ver que la sostenía como si nada, ¿acaso iba a vengarse por lo de Mako?

─Oye Atsuki escucha, sé que Mako se encuentra mal ahora mismo y que por mi culpa se encuentra como está ahora, pero puedo explicar porque me marché y los dejé en Osaka. Si lo que quieres es dinero, está bien puedo dártelo, pero dame el arma.

─No te preocupes Noodle, no he venido a hacerte daño. ─dijo parándose del sillón. ─Sé que no eres la causa por la que Mako se halla en coma. ─dijo acercándose a la mesa donde estaba ella y dejando el arma sobre ella. ─Estoy aquí para proponerte algo. ─seguidamente ella cogió el arma para desarmarla dándose una sorpresa al ver que no tenía el cargador; volteando a ver que lo tenía él en su mano moviéndolo de izquierda a derecha mostrándoselo a propósito.

─¿A qué te refieres?

─Sé porque viniste a Japón, al menos la razón por la que sigues aquí.

─¿De qué estás hablando?

─Quieres cazar a Mazuu.

Cómo es que Atsuki sabía sobre eso, pensó. No era posible que él supiera sobre Mazuu, solo era alguien x después de todo.

─Creo que has pasado mucho tiempo en la trabajando en la cocina, no sé de lo que hablas.

─Cuando me retiré comencé a trabajar a tiempo completo como cocinero; pero antes, antes de que Mako se mudara conmigo por la universidad, me dedicaba a dar otra clase de servicios.

─Atsuki, de verdad no sé a qué te refieres…

─Noodle estoy hablando en serio; además, si no fuera por mí estarías muerta.

─Ahora sí que estás deliran…

─Cuando apenas habías llegado al piso en Osaka y sufriste tu ataque de ansiedad, te encontré tirada en piso acercándote a un tablón roto de este. Si te acuerdas, lo que había era un botiquín, pero al volver a tu casa no estaba. ─aquello que Atsuki decía, se acordaba de que al caer al piso vio un botiquín bajo los tablones del piso, pero por el golpe y al volver al día siguiente y no haber encontrado nada, pensó que había sido una ilusión.

─No estabas alucinando cuando viste ese botiquín, antes de vivir en el piso que estaba con Mako, vivía ahí y puse eso en caso de emergencias. Pasó el tiempo y me mudé un piso abajo y dejé eso ahí olvidado.

─Eso no prueba que salvaste mi vida.

─Una noche volviste cojeando debido a una herida de bala en la pierna. Lograste llegar a tu departamento y pudiste intervenirte quirúrgicamente, aunque de manera muy improvisada. Sin embargo, perdiste mucha sangre, y te desmayaste; pasado unos minutos, entre con una bolsa para transfusiones de sangre y te la inyecté mientras te hallabas inconsciente. Ya terminado, empaque todo y me fui sin dejar rastro de haber estado ahí.

Si lo que Atsuki le estaba diciendo era verdad entonces quiere decir que era consciente de todo lo que hacía desde el principio. Nunca lo había visto como un enemigo, pero ahora que se daba cuenta, tenía un buen físico y las veces que había hablado con él se notaba que era una persona muy inteligente y conocedor de varios temas. Si se ponía a deducir a que era a lo que se dedicaba anteriormente, ya se hacía una idea de lo que podría ser.

─Entonces, ¿que era a lo que te dedicabas?

─Era un asesino a sueldo, y daba otro tipo de servicios.

* * *

─¿Por qué tenemos que mudarnos? ─preguntaba Atsuki a sus padres.

─Es por problemas de dinero. ─le respondió su mamá mientras hacia su maleta rápidamente.

─Pero, no quiero irme.

─Solo coge una mochila y mete tus cosas favoritas. ─le dijo para que no le siguiera fastidiando.

Entonces se fue a su cuarto y sacó de sus cajones la ropa que más le gustaba. Buscó su mochila del colegio y metió lo que podía dentro de ella. Últimamente sus padres se habían estado comportando fuera de lo normal, más agitados y preocupados. A pesar de tener 6 años, demostraba un buen entendimiento de lo que le rodeaba. Había comenzado recientemente el colegio como cualquier otro niño de esa edad, y a pesar de no ser el mejor de su clase, demostraba un potencial que no debía ser desperdiciado, su profesora se había dado cuenta de ello. Ella quería apoyarlo, pero ahora ya no sería posible.

Su papá llegó al departamento en donde estaban, parecía que ya tenían todo listo. Rápidamente ambos padres tomaron a su hijo y se lo llevaron. Bajaron del edificio y se subieron a un auto. Conducían deprisa, con Atsuki en el asiento de atrás. Él agarraba su mochila con sus ambas manos y miraba por la ventana. Según lo que iba pasando seguro que no iba a volver por un tiempo a ese lugar. Llegaron al aeropuerto, hicieron el check-in y tomaron el primer avión que podían a Tailandia.

Llegaron después de unas horas a Bangkok, salieron del aeropuerto, tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a un hotel barato. Se asentaron en el cuarto del hotel y arreglaron todo lo que tenían. Cerraron las cortinas y las puertas con llave, incluso bloquearon la puerta con una silla. Su mamá terminó de bañarse, y al salir de la ducha, su hijo preguntó.

─¿Por qué estamos huyendo? ─sus padres se le quedaron mirando y le comenzaron a explicar.

─En Japón ya no podemos quedarnos, al menos no por ahora. Así que vamos a vivir un tiempo aquí en Tailandia.

Iba a preguntar de quien huían, pero pensó que si lo hacía las cosas no terminarían bien. Al día siguiente su papá salió para buscar trabajo mientras ambos se quedaban en casa. Cuando regresó su esposa le preguntó cómo le había ido.

─¿Conseguiste el trabajo?

─Sí, por ahora es lo más fácil y rápido.

Atsuki jugaba mientras escuchaba la conversación de sus padres. Al parecer su papá saldría por unos días. Hasta que volviera él y su mamá se quedarían en el hotel y esperarían a que volviera. Así vivieron por un tiempo, a veces salía su papá y a veces su mamá; se iban por un tiempo y luego volvían. A pesar de vivir en ese hotel barato, ganaban dinero y podían mantenerse. Esta vez ya no se aislaban completamente, salían y a veces se paseaban para comprar cosas para subsistir. De vez en cuando él salía de su cuarto y se paseaba alrededor del hotel.

Un día salió del cuarto a pasearse como ya hacía habitualmente. Pateaba unas rocas que se hallaban en la parte del pasto que daba junto a la calle. Así estuvo por un rato hasta que notó algo, había un perro caminando cerca de él. Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que veía uno; se le acercó lentamente para intentar acariciarlo. El perro se hallaba sentado, pero notó la presencia de que alguien se le acercaba. Al ver a un niño que quería tocarlo se paró rápidamente y optó por irse; sin embargo, ese niño corrió por donde planeaba irse poniéndose al frente suyo. Dio una vuelta para irse por otro lado, pero volvió a ocurrir que se puso al frente suyo. Así estuvieron por un rato hasta que el perro estaba contra una pared. Si no hacía más que molestarlo aquel niño entonces solo lo ignoraría. Él con su objetivo de tocar al animal ya parecía estar a punto de cumplirse, no había nadie que lo viera ni que lo molestara, estaba en una especie de callejón. Había sido divertido hacer que el perro se moviera de un lugar a otro sin que pudiera escapar. Sabía que intentaría huir así que lo llevó sin que se diera cuenta a donde estaban ahora. Finalmente acercó su mano a la cabeza del perro, estaba sonriendo, sí que se divirtió usándolo como un instrumento. Qué tal si en vez de… pensó; y su mano que estaba a punto de acariciar la cabeza, cambio de dirección un poco más abajo. Su mano se hallaba alrededor del cuello del perro haciendo cada vez más fuerza. El perro en un intento de defenderse comenzó a agitarse, resultando en vano al Atsuki inmovilizar sus patas con su otra mano las de adelante y pisando las traseras. Fue por unos segundos que estaba realizando aquello.

─¡Atsuki!, ¡dónde estás! ─le llamaba su mamá.

Del susto soltó al animal y se le quedó viendo como trataba de recuperar la respiración. Entonces salió corriendo de aquel sitio para encontrarse con su mamá. Sin dudarlo eso había sido toda una experiencia para recordar.

Meses después de haberse mudado a Tailandia, ahora esperaba para ser hermano mayor. Su madre se había quedado embarazada de su padre. Aun no sabía muy bien cuál era el proceso para que una mujer quede encinta, pero sabía que debía haber planificación para ello, de seguro que esto había sido un accidente. Ya se le notaba la panza a su madre, y también los cambios de ánimo de ella con su padre. Las discusiones eran un poco más frecuentes, pero no tan fuertes diría él, era algo que podía dejar pasar.

Sus padres ya habían juntado una buena cantidad de dinero con el trabajo que realizaban. Ya era habitual que se apareciera uno de ellos después de varios días en el cuarto de hotel. Asimismo, su madre ya llevaba casi nueve meses de embarazo. Una noche mientras él y su madre veían televisión, recibieron una llamada. Al contestar era su padre. La expresión de su madre se puso intranquila al oír la llamada. Después de colgar, rápidamente comenzó a empacar todo de nuevo, como lo habían hecho hace unos meses. De un escondite sacó un montón de dinero, cogió a su hijo y se fueron del hotel.

En el aeropuerto ambos esperaban para entrar en la zona de embarque, Mientras caminaban hacia el lugar, su mamá paró mientras se agarraba su ancho vientre por un momento. Luego de esa corta pausa continuaron, hasta que se subieron al avión. Aterrizaron y después de recoger sus maletas su madre volvió a quedarse parada y a agarrarse el vientre, pero esta vez no volvía a la normalidad y lentamente comenzó a agacharse. La siguiente escena era ambos siendo llevados en una ambulancia a la clínica más cercana para atender el parto de su madre.

Después de unas horas su madre, él y su hermana estaban en una habitación, se llamaba Mako. Al verla era una bebé sonriente que miraba con curiosidad todo a su alrededor. Su madre la tenía en brazos, la veía sonreír honestamente por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. No es que se alegrara por su nacimiento ni que estuviera molesto por ello, pero le pareció descuidado ese resultado por la situación que pasaban. Así estuvieron por un rato hasta que alguien entró por la puerta. Su madre esperaba a una enfermera, pero era un señor en traje. Cuando su madre vio quien era, su expresión cambió, e inconscientemente protegía a su bebé. Atsuki notó el cambio de ambiente cuando entró el señor.

─¿Dónde se encuentra su esposo?

─Ehm… este… él ya no va a poder estar aquí por un tiempo…

─Esa no va a ser excusa.

─¡No, no!, podemos pagar la deuda. ─y le dijo a su hijo que trajera un maletín.

El señor revisó sorprendido el contenido que tenía dentro, estaba completo. A pesar de haber huido, habían logrado recaudar todo el dinero que les habían hecho perder. Vio al niño, no se había inmutado a diferencia de su madre; es más, estaba como si nada hubiera pasado. No era que no era consciente de lo que sucedía, sino que no le importaba la situación que estaba viviendo, lo notaba en su indiferente mirada.

─Oye niño, ¿por qué tu padre no está aquí?

─No, él no… ─quiso responder su madre.

─Se quedó en el extranjero. ─dijo mientras su madre se le quedaba mirando.

─¿Sabes por qué se quedó allí?

─Son mulas. ─dijo sin inmutarse. Su madre se quedó estupefacta al escuchar salir eso de su hijo.

─…Atsuki.

─Esto se puso interesante. Sabe, a pesar de que hayan pagado todo, no le hemos cobrado ningún interés. ─habiendo dicho eso la madre se puso nerviosa.

─¿Qué…?, nunca se nos habló de intereses.

─Las cosas pueden cambiar con el tiempo.

─En-entonces, solo denos más tiempo.

─Dudo que puedan volver a conseguir dinero como lo hacían. Sin su esposo, y con un recién nacido le va a ser imposible.

─¡No no porfavor!, ¡solo necesito más tiempo!

─Puede arreglarse de otra manera. ─y mira al niño presente. ─Chico, si sabes a lo que se dedicaban tus padres, entonces sabes porque uno de ellos ya no está aquí. ─Atsuki asiente. ─¿Qué piensas de ello?

─Si estuvieron haciendo eso por un buen rato sin problemas, entonces fue por una estupidez o mala suerte que lo atraparan ahora, después de todo no se puede abusar de algo. ─dijo después de pensarlo por un rato.

─¿Y no quieres saber cómo sería posible para evitar ese problema y cualquier otro?

Sus ojos se abrieron; su padre había sido encarcelado por que lo habían atrapado mientras hacía su trabajo, pero aquel hombre le ofrecía una manera de poder pasar por alto esa clase de situaciones. ¿Era posible? Recordó la vez que jugó con el perro, se había detenido por el llamado de su madre; pero, y si no hubiera sido así. Poder realizar lo que quiera sin interrupciones, tenía que saber si estaba diciendo la verdad ese hombre.

─Yo… quiero saber. ─una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre.

─Entonces, tenemos mucho que hacer. ─y le extendió su mano con la intención de que lo acompañara.

Su madre estaba perpleja, veía como su hijo caminaba inexpresivamente ignorando la mano que le habían dado y pasando al lado del hombre saliendo del cuarto.

─Nuestros negocios han terminado. ─dijo finalmente mientras se retiraba.

En la camilla, ella trataba de alcanzarlo para que no se fuera; sin embargo, al no ser físicamente capaz de hacerlo, solo se quedó sollozando y llorando con Mako en brazos.

Caminando por los pasillos de la clínica junto al hombre, salieron del lugar y entraron al auto del hombre. Conduciendo, el hombre veía al niño sentado mirando por la ventana. Le tocó el hombro, e inmediatamente la mano de él se puso sobre la suya agarrando su dedo meñique con un poco de fuerza. Luego de unos segundos la soltó y volvió a como estaba antes.

Apuntaba cuidadosamente con la mira del francotirador a la ventana del edificio. Tenía que pararse en la posición perfecta para que pudiera atinarle. Habían pasado años desde que se fue de la clínica y fue acogido por los yakuza. Lo entrenaron para que se hiciera cargo de trabajos de campo. Aprendió a pelear y a usar armas, se había vuelto muy bueno en ello. Trabajo por mucho tiempo con ellos, ellos considerándolo como parte de su familia. Cuando había cumplido la mayoría de edad decidió buscar un trabajo aparte. Era bueno en la cocina, a veces preparaba la comida para los demás del grupo y lo elogiaban por eso. Pasados tres años, teniendo veintitrés, se hallaba empacando las maletas en su cuarto.

─Atsuki, ¿qué estás haciendo? ─le preguntó el mismo hombre que lo había traído a aquel lugar hace años.

─Estoy empacando. ─le dijo de espaldas mientras seguía empacando.

─¿De qué hablas?, ¿te vas?

─Sí.

─Pe-pero, ¿cómo así?

─Ya olvidaste la razón por la que me hiciste venir.

─¿La razón…?

─Hacer lo que quiera sin problemas.

─Sabes que eso te lo dije para que vinieras conmigo ¿no?, no va a hacer fácil que te vayas.

─Soy consciente de todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, pero parece que tú no. Por cierto, siguiendo esa idea, me estoy llevando todo tu dinero guardado.

─Oye, no juegues conmigo chico.

─Te dije que no estabas entendiendo la idea de esto.

─Atsuki, yo mismo te acogí; pero si es necesario, puedo deshacerme de ti. ─y sacaba una pistola de su saco. Parando de empacar, se volteó y lo miró fijamente.

─Como si pudieras dispararme. ─y se acercaba lentamente hacia él. El cañón del arma apuntaba el pecho de Atsuki.

─No juegues conmigo chico, te lo repito.

─No puedes hacerlo. ─y cogió el arma desde arriba moviéndola para que no le apuntara y finalmente dando un fuerte tirón para quitársela. ─Te dije que no podrías… pero a diferencia tuya, yo sí. ─y le dio un disparo rápido en su pie. El hombre se tiró al piso de dolor mientras Atsuki se metía la pistola en la casaca.

─¡Bastardo!, ¡crees que puedes irte así nomás!

─Puedo hacerlo. Otra cosa, sé que le has estado robando a la organización junto con otros más. Me tomé la libertad de llevarme ese dinero y de entregarlos con el jefe. Le estoy dejando una nota para que no me molesten de ahora en adelante, he de esperar que lo entiendan. ─terminó de empacar y cogió el maletín.

─¿¡Así vas a dejar las cosas!?, ¡¿vas a abandonar a otra familia de nuevo?! ─le gritaba. Caminando tranquilamente dándole la espalda le respondió.

─¿Qué familias? ─y dejaba la habitación.

El hombre al que le apuntaba ya estaba en posición para darle. Inhaló aire, aguantó la respiración y jaló el gatillo. Con el objetivo eliminado, empacó todo y procedió a irse. Bajaba por las escaleras de servicio cuando tocó su oreja para activar un intercomunicador.

─Sophia, ya está hecho.

─Bien, sal de ahí, después vemos lo del pago.

─De acuerdo. Por cierto, ¿quién era el objetivo?

─Un fiscal, ya sabes, lo de siempre.

─Entiendo. ─salió del edificio y entró a un auto.

─Uff, este fue un poco más complicado.

─¿De qué hablas?

─Se esforzaron por ocultar su ubicación muy bien, se me dificultó más encontrarlo.

─Te estás deteriorando, ¿cuántos años dices que tienes?

─Ya me estoy oxidando jeje, tengo 37. Es más, este es nuestro último trabajo.

─¿De qué hablas?

─¿No te lo dije no?, estoy embarazada.

─¿Es en serio Sophia?

─Oye, acaso estás celoso jojojo. ─dijo riéndose.

─No es eso, voy a tener que encontrar a alguien más para poder trabajar.

─Oh, no te preocupes, ya había estado pensando en eso. Tengo lo que se podría llamar una aprendiz, y la verdad es que tiene mucho talento, incluso más que yo.

─Eso es inesperado.

─Sí… tampoco pensé que terminaría con pareja y un próximo hijo.

─Solo asegúrate que trabaje igual de bien que tú.

─No te preocupes por eso, ella es muy capaz. ─por el intercomunicador se notaba que ella se estaba estirando. ─En un rato más tengo que ir a visitar a la familia, nunca me has hablado de si es que tú también tienes una.

─No necesito de esas cosas

─Vamos no bromees.

─No bromeo.

─Bueno..., supongo que ahora se algo más de ti.

─Eso creo. ─después de ese intercambio de palabras siguieron hablando hasta que Atsuki había llegado a su destino, el pub en el que trabajaba de cocinero. ─Ya me tengo que ir, supongo que adiós.

─Hasta pronto Atsuki, me gustó colaborar contigo. Te daré los datos de contacto de ella para cuando tengas otro trabajo.

Estacionó el auto, dejó el maletín en la maletera y cerró con llave. Entró por la parte de atrás del pub, ingresando directamente a la cocina. Se fue a los baños a cambiarse y procedió a realizar su trabajo de turno.

─Oye Atsuki, tengo que decirte algo. ─le dijo el dueño del local que había entrado en la cocina.

─¿Qué pasa?

─Esta señora que llegó hace ya un rato preguntó por ti. Le dije que te podía ver cuando llegaras. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser?

─No, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. ─dijo dejando de preparar algunos vegetales. ─La veré pero que sea rápido. ─salió de la cocina y miro a la mesa que le habían indicado, se acercó y se sentó frente a ella. Su cara le resultaba familiar y tendría al menos 45 años, pero no recordaba haber conocido a esa señora.

─Atsuki… ─dijo al verlo, ¿quién era ella que lo reconocía claramente?

─¿La conozco?

─Oh, no me presentado, soy la hermana de tu madre. ─por eso es qué se le hacía tan familiar, se parecía a la persona que lo había concebido.

─Hemos terminado aquí. ─y se paró para volver a trabajar.

─¡No espera! ─y le agarró el brazo, resultando en él cogiendo su muñeca y haciéndole daño. Lo soltó, y se la agarró.

─Le traeré hielo. ─dijo dando un leve suspiro.

Ambos de nuevo en la mesa, esta vez ella con una bolsa de hielo en su muñeca, continuaron con la conversación.

─Atsuki, sé que dejaste a tu madre cuando eras un niño, ella estuvo desgarrada por ese hecho, cuando parecía que finalmente podrían tener una vida normal.

─Claro que no, él de seguro aún sigue encarcelado; además no me fui porque me persuadieran, fue por pura cuenta propia, así como es de cuenta propia que ya no siga con ellos. No sé si te hayas dado cuenta, pero no pienso de la misma manera que los demás.

─Soy consciente de la clase de persona que eres, supongo que desde pequeño se debe haber notado los síntomas, pero ahora no eres más que alguien aislado de los demás, de la sociedad.

─Puede que tu lo veas como una imperfección, pero para mí es como si a un perro lo hubieran liberado de la cadena que ata su cuello, disfrutando de las nuevas posibilidades que se me presentaban mientras veo como los demás siguen encadenados sin poder descubrir su verdadero potencial.

─¿Y acaso esas nuevas posibilidades se reducen a asesinar gente? ─le dijo su tía firmemente. Ella sabía de su trabajo, de seguro lo había estado siguiendo estos años; que error que eso lo hubiera pasado por alto. ─Fui yo quien le presentó a mi hermana al grupo al que perteneciste; sin embargo, no supieron sobrellevar lo que requería aquello. Traté de arreglar las cosas, pero cuando huyeron del país ya no me hacían caso esos hombres. Cuando volvieron, me sorprendió que pudieran pagar su deuda, pero entendí lo que les costó al solo volver ustedes dos y a la nueva integrante. He sabido todo lo que has hecho desde que decidiste unirte a las personas que los perseguían. Luego de que te fueras, tuve que acoger a tu madre y tu hermana recién nacida. Ella estuvo bien por un tiempo, pero cada vez que pensaba en esa escena de su hijo abandonándola la deprimía más. Llegaba hasta no querer hacer nada, finalmente perdió las ganas de vivir y ocurrió lo inevitable. Tu hermana no tiene recuerdos de ella, tuve que criarla yo.

─¿Qué es lo que esperas de esto?, si me conoces entonces sabes que no me importa esa clase de historias y discursos. ─su tía suspiró pareciendo que estaba rindiéndose.

─Solo quiero que vuelvas a ser parte de nuestra familia. Traté de convencer a Mako de que viniera, pero la idea de conocer a su hermano fugado la ponía nerviosa.

─Entonces esto tiene que ver con ella, ve al grano.

─Ella ya terminó la secundaria, ya tiene 18 años y va a estudiar en una universidad cerca de aquí. Quiero que se mude contigo y vivan juntos.

─Cómo si eso fuera a pasar. ─dijo y cuando se paró del asiento para irse a trabajar de nuevo apareció alguien al frente de ellos.

─Tía al final creo que si sería lo mejor si viniera. ─dijo una linda chica que estaba al frente de ellos, era joven, llevaba ropa algo holgada y tenía un bonito cabello avellana.

─Mako, justo a tiempo, él es tu hermano. ─frente a ella había un chico con una camisa de franela remangada con un mandil encima, se veía un poco mayor que ella y tenía el cabello negro un poco largo.

─¿Atsuki? ─preguntó; sin embargo, continuando lo que había empezado, caminó de vuelta a la cocina apartando a Mako de él.

La mano que había tocado su hombro para hacerla a un lado se había sentido particularmente rara. Si de verdad era su hermano entonces no tendría que haberse sentido como la de un desconocido. Dio una mirada a su tía quien bajaba la mirada y se volteaba viendo sus manos; no sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero claramente él la había hecho sentir mal. A ella no le importaba que su hermano no la reconociera, después de todo en 18 años nunca lo había visto, podía continuar su vida normal sin él, pero no iba a soportar que lastimara a su tía.

─¡Oye!, ¡discúlpate con ella! ─le gritó. Ignorándola siguió su camino. ─¡No me ignores! ─le volvió a gritar y aceleró su paso para agarrarle el hombro. Cómo antes, lo había hecho con su tía, le quitó la mano de encima, pero esta vez no siendo tan brusco, solamente se la quitó de encima en un movimiento rápido y entró a la cocina. Sin pensárselo dos veces, ella también entró a la cocina enojada.

─¡No puedes ignorarme así!, ¡discúlpate con ella!

─Sal de aquí, solo pueden entrar empleados. ─dijo mientras los otros tres cocineros la veían entrar

─No me importa, discúlpate con ella.

─No debes meterte en lo que no te incumbe, vete a casa, es mejor que no te relaciones conmigo.

─No me importa que no me consideres familia ni nada, pero no voy a tolerar que lastimes a ella. ─dijo señalando a la puerta que daba a la zona de mesas. ─Ella es lo más cercano que he tenido a una madre, a diferencia tuya yo no pude conocerla.

─Si te hace sentir mejor nunca la consideré a ella y a tu padre como familia, ni a ustedes dos.

─¡Cómo puedes ser tan frío; y quieres prestarme atención y dejar de ignorarme! ─le gritó de nuevo al ver que Atsuki no le hacía caso y seguía trabajando. Enojada le sostuvo las manos impidiendo que continuara cortando vegetales. En otro movimiento rápido se deshizo de su agarre, sí que era molesta.

─Sal de aquí, estas interrumpiendo mucho. ─volvió a decir.

─No estoy interrumpiendo, solo estoy tratando de que demuestres humanidad hacia tu familia. ─y volvía a agarrar sus brazos. ─¡¿Qué clase de persona debes ser para pensar así?!, no me imagino teniendo una vida normal contigo.

Con la paciencia agotada, agarró los brazos de Mako haciéndolos a un lado y presionándolos contra la mesa, seguidamente agarró su cuchillo que estaba usando y lo clavo entre los dedos de ella dándole a la tabla de cortar.

─Oye Atsuki. ─dijo uno de los cocineros.

─Entonces quieres saber que clase de persona soy. ─le dijo con un tono frío. ─Todos, fuera.

─No puedes botarnos así nomás. ─dijo otro de los cocineros, arrepentido de ello al pasar un cuchillo al lado de su cabeza, clavándose en la pared.

─Fuera. ─y siguiendo sus indicaciones salieron por la entrada trasera del local. Quitó el cuchillo de la mano de Mako, claramente algo asustada y sorprendida por ello. ─Hasta los 5 años se podría decir que vivía una vida normal, sin embargo ya pensaba diferente de los otros niños de mi edad. Ellos se veían tan infantiles e inmaduros, no podía entenderlo, ¿por qué era el único que pensaba con claridad? Después de un tiempo cuando ya tenía 6, súbitamente nos mudamos a Tailandia, todo apuntaba a que huíamos de alguien, pero no dije nada al respecto. Para conseguir dinero, tus padres hicieron de mulas, transportaban drogas consigo y las llevaban al extranjero. No me quejaba de ello, la verdad me daba igual, después de todo solo me interesaba mis acciones y propio bienestar. Después de unos meses apareciste tú por primera vez, y no fuiste más que un accidente, asimismo tampoco me interesó ese evento. Cuando tenía 7 repentinamente volvimos a Japón pero tu padre no volvió con nosotros, lo descubrieron y arrestaron, de seguro aun sigue durmiendo entre rejas en algún país. Al aterrizar te dio la gana de nacer y nos llevaron a una clínica en donde un hombre de los yakuza venía a cobrarnos la deuda por la que huimos. Sorprendentemente habían recaudado dinero suficiente para pagarle, pero el hombre por alguna razón creyó que yo era diferente, y así era. Me uní a ellos y me entrenaron para ser un asesino, eso es lo que soy ahora, cómo vez se me da bien hacer daño a la gente con diferentes objetos y de diferentes maneras. Ellos creían que eran mis dueños, pero ya les he dejado claro que no es así. Y ahora por una estupidez de volver con la familia ustedes dos se aparecen queriendo que regrese para formar unos inexistentes y lo creen que son lazos de afecto. Ahora mismo solo están siendo una piedra dentro de mi zapato.

Mako no sabía la razón por la que su hermano no había estado con ellos todo este tiempo, y ahora que él mismo se la había dicho creía que vería dolor en su mirada; sin embargo, lo único que veía era indiferencia. ¿De verdad estaba relacionado sanguíneamente con alguien así? Uno creería que él debió haber pasado por mucho para convertirse en eso, pero claramente había nacido así, y no podía soportar eso.

─Como si ese drama fuera a detenerme. ─y saltó sobre él. ─¡Discúlpate con mi tía ahora mismo!

─¿Aún sigues con lo mismo?, lo del cuchillo de antes fue una advertencia. ─y caminó hacia una pared. Se volteó para estar de espaldas contra ella y golpeó su espalda contra ella, excepto que su hermana se hallaba ahí.

─¡Cómo si eso fuera a detenerme!, ¡estos golpes comparados con los de mi tía no son nada!

En medio de esos golpes, su hermana agarró su rostro y metió sus manos en su boca estirándola. Atsuki con la boca extendida y doliéndole, agarró los hombros de Mako presionándolos con los dedos para que dejara de estirarle la boca. Sentía como su hermana sobre él se retorcía por el dolor, pero a pesar de ello no cedía y seguía subido sobre él. Mientras hacían eso, caminaba balanceándose alrededor de la cocina, hasta que se tiró de espaldas contra la mesa, cayendo sobre ella. Finalmente ella soltó su rostro y se quedó sobre ella por un rato. Ella respirando rápidamente, volteó a un lado y vio unos vegetales y condimentos. Sin pensarlo, cogió una cebolla y algo de wasabi, y los sobó sobre los ojos de su hermano. Con los ojos ardiéndoles, se paró rápidamente y se los agarró por el dolor que sentía. Caminó ciegamente tratando de llegar al lavabo y lavarse los ojos. Mako aun sobre la mesa, se paró agitadamente, pero apenas manteniéndose en pie. Vio a su hermano tratando de llegar al lavadero, tomó aire y corrió hacia él derribándolo. Se puso sobre él, juntó ambas manos y comenzó a golpear exhortándolo para que se disculpe con su tía. Recibiendo golpes en su pecho, sostuvo con su brazo los de ella haciéndolos a un lado, y dando un fuerte golpe en su estómago. Paró de golpearlo y se agarró su vientre con la respiración cortada y se hizo a un lado apoyándose sobre una pared.

─Discúlpate… con… ella…

─¿Aun sigues con eso? ─le dijo estando echado en piso con su brazo cubriendo sus ojos. Seguido de eso, Mako dio un fuerte grito y se puso sobre él de nuevo y comenzó a golpearlo en su cara.

Sentía como fuertes puñetazos hacían que volteara su cabeza de izquierda a derecha. En uno de esos golpes, cogió su brazo y en un rápido movimiento, golpeo el rostro de ella quitándosela de encima. Cayó a un lado, quedándose un rato en el piso. Atsuki se paró para ir a por ella; sin embargo, al dar un paso, cayó al lado de ella. Se dio cuenta que tenía el tobillo torcido. Dio un suspiro, y se volteó boca arriba.

─Cuando salgamos ayúdame a pararme y a caminar a donde tu tía. ─le dijo. Mako sorprendida lo miró, tenía los ojos rojos, probablemente por lo que le hizo.

─¿Te vas a disculpar?

─Ayúdame a llegar a la mesa donde está ella. ─ambos se pararon, él apoyándose en su hombro.

─¿Esto quiere decir que nos vas a considerar como personas?

─Claro que no, si no aceptaba seguro seguiríamos así todo el día. Pero… voy a dejar que vivas conmigo. ─al escuchar eso, se tornó sorprendida, seguido de una sonrisa, continuado de una mueca de dolor por el golpe que le había dado.

─Cielos, creo que debo ir a la clínica.

─Lo tuyo se cura con hielo, no puedo caminar bien, yo debería ir.

─Sí, pero creo que tengo una costilla rota. ─dijo agarrándose su torso.

─Terminemos con esto nomás.

Ya en casa, habiendo terminado de traer la última caja de la mudanza, Mako se sentó en el sillón.

─Que lugar más agradable. ¿Has estado viviendo aquí todo este tiempo?

─Vivía un piso arriba, pero era muy pequeño para ambos.

─Oh entiendo. Entonces… ¿vas a seguir dedicándote a…?

─Voy a dejarlo, voy a tratar de hacer algo diferente. ─Mako sonrió al escuchar eso viniendo de su hermano.

─Voy a tener que avisarle a Sophia que ya necesito a su aprendíz.

─¿Qué?

─No es nada. Por cierto, ¿cuándo empiezas tus clases?

─Aun falta un rato para que eso pase.

─¿Qué vas a estudiar?

─Iba por una carrera corriente, pero luego de conocerte; decidí que quiero ayudar a que la gente no se sienta mal consigo. Voy a estudiar psicología.

─Lo que sea. ─y se fue al baño.

Sentada en el sillón prendió la televisión y fue a la cocina a ver si había algo de comer. Abrió la refrigeradora y vio unas latas de cerveza. Con una sonrisa pícara cogió una de ellas. Al cerrar la puerta, una mano le quitó la lata.

─Nada de alcohol para ti.

─¡Oh vamos!

─Cumple la mayoría de edad y puedes sentirte libre de tomar las que quieras.

─¡Cómo puedes ser tan rígido con eso, tú matabas gente!

─Esto es diferente. ─y abrió la lata para tomársela él.

─Pero al menos no me antojes. ─y ambos se sentaron en el sillón para ver la televisión.

* * *

Daba un suspiro mientras levantaba la cabeza mirando al techo. El hermano de su amiga todo este tiempo había sido un asesino y que estaba al tanto de lo que ella hacía. No sabía lo entrenado que podía estar; pero aun así, no podía hacerle daño, después de todo era su amigo. Había dicho que había venido para proponerle algo, escucharía que era lo que tenía que decirle y vería si aceptaba o no.

─Bien, qué es lo que propones.

─Ambos vamos a atrapar a Mazuu.

Lo escuchaba con los brazos cruzados mientras lo miraba, no parecía mentir. Hacer equipo con él y cazar a Mazuu. Hasta ahora había trabajado sola, y con la ayuda de personas, pero nunca de manera directa. Una oferta como esa no podía dejarla pasar por alto; pero, a pesar de eso, aún seguía con un problema.

─Aunque dijera que sí, hay una razón por la que me fui de Osaka y no he vuelto. La persona que nos chocó antes de llegar a la clínica trabaja para Mazuu, junto a otras trece forman parte de un equipo especial. Él me dio a entender que, si volvía e intentaba hacer algo, le harían daño a Mako.

─No te preocupes, ya hice preparativos para mantenerla a salvo cuando comencemos a actuar.

─Porque hablas como si ya hubiera aceptado.

─No es como si no tuvieras alguna otra cosa que hacer; además, no quieres decepcionar a Chiyoko, ¿no?

─¿Acaso pusiste micrófonos en mi departamento?

─Sí. ─dijo mientras Noodle daba un paso atrás y levantaba sus brazos como para protegerse.

─No podría garantizarte su seguridad si es que no quisieras cooperar. ─y en un movimiento rápido, se le acercó para darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Sin embargo, la mano derecha de Atsuki sostuvo la mano y muñeca de ella. Era fuerte, le hacía daño sosteniéndole; inmediatamente, con su otra mano le iba a atinar un golpe en el rostro, pero paró antes de darle. La mano libre de quien estaba atacando estaba sobre su rostro sosteniendo la parte lateral de este, pero lo que la había hecho parar era el pulgar que se hallaba sobre su ojo apunto de aplastarlo.

─No quiero que tomes eso como una amenaza, de verdad no se de lo que sería capaz Mazuu si es que logra hacerse con mucho poder. Quiero que me ayudes a detenerlo. ─y dejó de hacer fuerza en ambas manos.

─¿Qué planeas hacer con la amenaza a Mako?

─Ya te dije, he hecho preparativos para cuando empecemos ella esté a salvo.

─¿Haces esto por venganza?

─Claro que no, veo que si salimos victoriosos puede ser beneficioso para mí, Mako y para ti.

─Entonces solo compartimos un objetivo en común.

─Exacto, pero si quieres aun puedes considerarme como tu amigo. ─y sonrió con una confianza que demostraba seguridad y superioridad. ─Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato? ─y extendió su mano hacia ella.

Con su mano al frente de ella, ciertamente no sabía qué hacer. Atsuki le aseguraba una victoria definitiva, todavía no confiaba en él completamente, pero honestamente no creía que se le presentaría otra oportunidad así. Si regresaba y volvía a ser una amenaza, no dudaría en cumplir lo que le aseguraron; pero la confianza que él expresaba la hacía considerar su oferta. Mirando su mano, la puerta del cuarto de ella se abrió apareciendo una figura. Su amigo escritor de novelas ligeras, estando solo en shorts, se sorprendió con la escena que estaba ocurriendo.

─Esa no la vi venir. ─dijo Atsuki. ─¿Por eso no quieres aceptar?

─Ehmm, ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo?

─¡No…!, solo, vuelve al cuarto y te explico luego. ─y aun medio dormido cerró la puerta que acababa de abrir.

─Sabes lo que tendrás que hacer con él si decides aceptar ¿no?

─Estoy consciente de ello. ─levantó la mirada, dio un suspiro y le dio la mano. ─Dame hasta mañana para arreglar todo.

─Entiendo. ─y dejó el sitio.

Cuando cerró la puerta de la entrada, se sentó en el sillón, apoyó sus brazos sobre sus piernas y se cubrió la cara. Estando un rato así, se paró y se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba su acompañante.

Al día siguiente Atsuki se hallaba esperándola en el cerco de la entrada a la casa. Noodle salió vestida abrigada y con un maletín en mano y se dirigió a donde estaba él. Llevaba un abrigo para el frío.

─He de suponer que te divertiste todo el día de ayer.

─Cállate.

─¿Le explicaste?

─Sí.

─¿Entendió?

─Sí.

─No seas tan cortante, después de todo ahora somos compañeros. ─y le dio unas palmadas sobre su cabeza tapada por un gorro de lana.

─Solo vayamos y ya. ─dijo mientras se dirigían a la estación de tren.


	22. Especial San Valentín

Book of Noodle: Especial San Valentín

Al fin Seiji había llegado a Kobe, el viaje en tren normalmente se le hacía pesado, pero nada que unos buenos libros para leer en el viaje para matar el tiempo y el aburrimiento. Ya hacía un buen rato que su amiga Noodle había decidido mudarse de Osaka. No sabía los motivos exactos por los que ella ahora es que quiso residir ahí; aun así, se sentía feliz de que podían mantener contacto y hablarse por internet, básicamente por mensajes y videollamadas. Y ahora era mejor pues estaba yendo a visitarla y pasar un fin de semana con ella, ciertamente se sentía emocionado.

Nada más había sucedido desde lo de la azotea aquella vez que Noodle se había tomado casi un six pack de cervezas ella sola en tiempo récord. Ese beso que ella le dio luego de confesarle sus sentimientos fue algo maravilloso; sin embargo, el momento murió instantáneamente al ella perder el conocimiento y caer sobre él. Había quedado pasmado con aquello; al ella desplomarse sobre él se quedó inmóvil por un momento, luego le salió una risa, esa risa cuando encuentras la respuesta a algo, cuando después de intentarlo varias veces lo logras. Seguidamente de reírse, se echó para atrás sobre el piso, bajo la noche de Osaka, ambientada por la iluminación y el sonido de la ciudad, con latas de cerveza y envoltorios de comida tiradas, y la chica que le gustaba tirada sobre sus piernas, que más podía haber pedido. Luego de un rato bajó al departamento de Noodle, buscó unas mantas y subió a la azotea de nuevo. Cargó a su amiga hasta una pared, la sentó y se acomodó junto a ella. Los tapó a ambos y se echó a dormir. A la mañana siguiente la resaca con la que despertó ella fue algo hilarante.

Bajando del tren en la estación, a quien visitaba se supone que lo iba a esperar y llevar a su hogar. Tenía un pequeño maletín donde traía algo de ropa y cosas que llevaba consigo. Salió del vagón y miró si encontraba a Noodle por algún lado, trató de buscarla con la mirada, pero no lograba verla. Se le ocurrió llamarla, por lo que sacó su celular y buscó su número. Cuando iba a darle a llamar, sintió una mano en su hombro; al voltearse vio a su amiga sonriendo.

─Hola Noodle. ─le dijo al ver que era ella

─Siempre con las mismas pintas eh?, parece que estás en pijamas.

Luego de que le dijo aquello, vio cómo iba vestido. Tenía unas zapatillas Converse que ya necesitaban una lavada, un jogger plomo, una polera gris con capucha que le quedaba medio suelta, al menos en las mangas y en donde terminaban las caderas. Sumándole el pelo largo y despeinado que siempre llevaba; pues su amiga tenía razón, parecía que recién se había levantado. A diferencia de él, ella parecía que si se preocupaba por vestirse bien, llevaba una blusa suelta, unos shorts de jean y un abrigo suelto también, se veía bien.

─Deberías vestirte más abrigada, ya debe empezar a hacer frío.

─El clima está bien, no es algo de lo que deba preocuparme.

─¿Segura?, a mí me gusta el clima frío, pero a veces necesito abrigarme bien. ─dijo mientras sacaba un gorro de su maletín y se lo ponía en la cabeza de ella.

─Está bien no te preocupes. ─dijo mientras se lo acomodaba y volteaba evitando la mirada de Seiji.

─¿Estás bien? ─le preguntó.

─Sí, estoy bien. ─respondió finalmente volteando a verle y sonriéndole, esa dichosa sonrisa.

Ambos salieron de la estación y tomaron un taxi que los llevara a donde vivía. Al parecer ella se había instalado en un segundo piso que había hecho una señora sobre su casa. Era más grande que el lugar donde vivía en Osaka, pero aun así no se le podía quitar el adjetivo de pequeño. Dejó su maletín en el cuarto donde dormía y seguidamente pensó ¿ahora qué? Esperaba a que ella le dijera para hacer algo, después de todo ella era la que residía allí; sin embargo, ambos se hallaban en la sala viendo la televisión y comiendo frituras. No la estaba pasando mal, pero se esperaba a que ambos salieran a recorrer la ciudad, a hacer turismo, a comer afuera. Tal vez a Noodle le daba vergüenza salir con alguien vestido así, pensó mirándose a sí mismo y estirando su polera para darle una mirada.

─Uff me dio sed, voy a sacar algo del refri, ¿también quieres algo? ─le preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta. ─Oye, Seiji ─volvió a hablarle. ─Oye…

─Oye Noodle ¿por qué no salimos?

─¿Eh?¿Salir…?

─Sí, digo, deberíamos ir afuera a pasear por la ciudad, no me quejo de estar aquí dentro, pero creo también nos divertiríamos si estuviéramos afuera. Si es por como estoy vestido puedo cambiarme, traje más ropa, pero si no te gusta puedo comprar ropa en alguna tienda. ─le dijo con un tono ligeramente preocupado. Ella se le quedó mirando por un rato, y luego se comenzó a reír.

─Cielos Seiji, me has dejado sin palabras por un momento. ─dijo secándose las lágrimas de la risa. ─Claro, si quieres podemos salir a pasear por la ciudad. Ah pero, si podrías cambiarte.

Bajaron del autobús y caminaron por la ciudad. A él le gustaba caminar entre edificios altos; pasearse por la calle con la mirada levantada como cuando te sientas en la primera fila del cine, pero sin ser incómodo y molesto para el cuello. Ella se lo quedaba mirando, parecía niño en dulcería mientras apreciaba la vista.

─¿Tan buena es la vista? ─le preguntó tratando de comprenderlo.

─Si te das cuenta, casi nadie mira hacia arriba cuando camina por la calle, en general nunca prestan atención a lo que se encuentre arriba de ellos, si eres atenta y miras el techo de alguna tienda por departamento, o estarán cubiertas con un falso techo, o estará cubierto de alguna manera que se podrá ver toda la estructura de este, pero no se molestan en cubrirlo completamente porque la gente no se para a verlo. Siguiendo eso, si paras por un momento aquí en la calle y levantas tu cabeza, vas a observar cómo se elevan los edificios y notarás lo imponente que pueden llegar a ser.

Tratando de entender lo que decía, levantó su cuello. Al ver al cielo, a los lados de su rango de visón había moles de concreto que al adaptar su vista parecía que crecían más. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue un kaiju, esas criaturas titánicas; ahora sabía a lo que se refería.

─Esto es… ─dijo haciendo un movimiento involuntario con su mano, que al darse cuenta de ello se detuvo inmediatamente.

─Impresiona la primera vez ¿no?

─¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta de esto?

─Mí tía es arquitecta, cuando era niño y me cuidaba, me llevaba a pasear por la ciudad por esto, creo que quería que siguiera sus pasos. Al final parece que resulté tener talento para escribir.

Paseándose por la calle con la vista levantada continuaron deambulando juntos. Después de un rato, comenzaron a tener hambre. Pasaron al lado de una konbini y se pararon al frente de ella. Aquella clase de tienda fue la que empezó su amistad. Si se ponían a pensarlo, la manera en la que interactuaron por primera vez fue por iniciativa de Noodle. Desde hace ya tiempo él quería preguntarle porque ella decidió hablar y sentarse a comer con él. Se veía a sí mismo como alguien a quien la gente no se le acercaría, ya sea por su apariencia desaliñada o por su aura solitaria.

─Oye Noodle, ¿por qué decidiste hablar conmigo esa vez en la konbini? ─le dijo mientras ambos aun veían la tienda desde afuera.

─Hmmmm, por qué habrá sido. ─le respondió vagamente. ─Vamos, hoy no toca venir aquí. ─y giró noventa grados para seguir caminando, Seiji siguiéndola.

Paró un taxi y se subieron a este. Si quería subirse a un taxi entonces a donde iban estaba lejos ¿no? No habían entrado a la tienda de conveniencia, de seguro iban a comer a algún otro lado. Llegaron y se bajaron. No se le había ocurrido que lo llevaría ahí.

─Esto es…

─Se me antojó comer comida china. ─ambos estaban en la entrada del Barrio Chino de Kobe.

─Bueno, nunca he probado, supongo que será una experiencia. ─dijo frotándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Entraron y pidieron unos menús que había en la carta. Comieron y salieron del lugar. No le disgustó, pero tampoco le encantó, estaba normal, satisfecho. A diferencia de ella que si lo había disfrutado.

─¿Te gustó?

─Bueno, estoy lleno.

─Ya verás, la próxima vez que vengas me vas a decir para ir a comer de nuevo aquí.

─Me gusta esa idea.

─Vez que ya estás deseando volver a comer acá

─Sí jeje…

─Vamos, ya se a donde ir ahora. ─lo tomó de la mano y se llevó a la estación de tren.

En un corto viaje en tren, se bajaron y caminaron unas cuadras hasta que llegaron; estaban frente al templo sintoísta de Ikuta. Él no sabía si Noodle era religiosa o algo así, por lo que se sorprendió que estuvieran ahí. Su familia los visitaba con él desde pequeño; pero para ser sincero, como otra persona del mundo, solo requería a ella cuando quería. Solo, no pensaba en ello y, lo dejaba pasar. Entraría y haría turismo, se dijo a sí mismo.

─No sabía que te gustaba visitar estos lugares.

─No es que sea una creyente, pero me gusta visitar estos lugares para relajarme, en especial este, el bosque que tiene atrás me gusta. Además, no pierdo ni gano nada haciendo una oración.

Pasaron por el estacionamiento y la entrada saliendo a un patio interior rodeado de edificios típicos japones. A un lado veían los papeles atados del omikuji junto a unas cuantas personas de visita.

─¿Quieres comprar uno? ─le preguntó Noodle.

─Es solo un papel.

─Oh, no conoces el poder de la sugestión y el placebo.

─Mentiría si dijera que no. ─y se apartó.

Ambos subieron a las escaleras a la parte de ofrendas. Tiraron monedas de cinco yenes, agitaron la campana, se inclinaron y aplaudieron dos veces y oraron. Luego de un breve tiempo bajaron al patio principal de nuevo. Suponía que su visita ya habría terminado, pero vio que no era así al verla caminar hacia el bosque que se hallaba detrás. No había nadie ahí, después de todo ya estaba terminando la tarde; al pensarlo habían pasado todo el día afuera, y ya casi iba a terminar. Pasaron al lado de un pequeño lago y se adentraron. No es que tuviera una densidad alta de árboles, pero desde arriba seguro parecería que sí; además, le gustaba la cantidad tenue de sol que entraba desde arriba. Veía algunos árboles, cuando volteo y la vio agachada mojando sus dedos en el pequeño riachuelo que había. Tenía una cálida sonrisa mientras con serenidad tocaba el agua. Era una imagen hipnotizante, no pudiendo apartar la vista ni dejar de admirar. Parecía que súbitamente se le había subido la saturación a su vista, los colores nunca los había visto tan vívidos. Una pequeña brisa los azotó; dándose cuenta de eso, Noodle levantó la mirada y vio a Seiji mirándola. Le mostró una sonrisa y un gesto de saludo con su mano. Eso fue un golpe bajo, no espera aquel ataque crítico. Subió su mano y la puso sobre su rostro tapando parte de su lado derecho, mientras bajaba la mirada. Al verla de nuevo, con un gesto de su mano le indicaba que fuera donde ella.

Estando agachado imitándola, cogió su mano y se la metió en el agua. Estaba fría, pero dejo de sentirlo por la calidez de lo que la sostenía. Tenía la palma mas o menos abierta mientras ella la agarraba con su pulgar sobre su palma y los demás dedos por detrás. Inconscientemente, comenzó a cerrar su mano poco a poco, rodeando el pulgar que estaba sobre ella. Sintiendo como él reaccionaba; por reflejo, como si fuera un toque eléctrico, apartó la mano rápidamente. Por el repentino movimiento, él se sorprendió un poco, y más aún lo estuvo al perder el equilibrio y caer en el riachuelo por agacharse en el borde de este. En cámara lenta observaba como es que su amigo iba descendiendo contra el agua. Inmediatamente después de haberle quitado la mano, esa misma trató de agarrarlo para evitar que cayera. Solo cometió un error, ella también estaba justo en el borde.

Ambos estaban sentados en unas bancas que había al lado esperando a que se sequen. No estaban hablándose, solo sentados. Después de aquel incidente era obvio que estarían algo avergonzados. Luego de ambos caer al agua, Seiji tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía toda la espalda mojada; pero había algo más. Abrió los ojos y vio como su acompañante estaba sobre él. Estaba con la cabeza tapada, como si quisiera protegerla, y tenía sentido hacerlo. Con la cabeza oculta tratando de protegerse de la caída, extrañamente se había sentido amortiguado. Al ver que estaba sobre él, y estar su rostro muy cerca al suyo, se sonrojó mucho y quiso apartarse, resultando en rodar al lado, pero cayendo ella también en el agua.

Siguiendo sentados en las bancas sin hablarse, Noodle trataba de secar su cabello exprimiéndolo. Caían gotas de agua de este, y habiendo terminado dio un suspiro. Las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba, parecía que ahora todo se había vuelto incómodo. Para ser sincera consigo misma, desde que volvió a la normalidad y trató de seguir adelante; lo que parecía ser su conciencia, o eso creía ella, le dijo que podría buscar incluso una pareja, al menos eso es como lo interpretó. A penas le habló de eso la primera persona en la que pensó fue, inesperadamente, la persona con la que pasó amanecidas bebiendo cerveza y comiendo chucherías. No, no era posible, solo era un amigo con el que pasaba tiempo juntos. Sin embargo, ella había pasado mucho tiempo junto a él, era posible que desarrollara sentimientos. Él invitarlo hoy era para asegurarse como se sentía.

Habiendo pasado por aquello, y por otras cosas alrededor del día, era definitivo, le gustaba. La única duda que quedaba ahora era, ¿él sentía lo mismo? Probablemente sí. Un pensamiento muy optimista, es lo que cualquiera que pasara por lo mismo desearía. Tal vez debería pensarlo de nuevo; pero la verdad es que, lo conocía muy bien. Por alguna razón de verdad creía que él sentiría lo mismo. No pudo evitar sonreír y reír un poco. Al verla, claramente se estaba riendo de lo sucedido.

─Sabes, se que la caída pudo verse graciosa, pero a mí me dolió. ─y se agarró el hombro haciendo un ademán de dolor.

─No es por eso por lo que me rio.

─¿Entonces?

─Es solo un pensamiento…

─¿…Bueno? ─y bajó la mano que había puesto sobre su hombro para apoyarse en la banca; sin embargo, de mera casualidad la había puesto sobre la mano de Noodle.

Al principio le pareció extraño la sensación de la madera, estaba seguro de que eso no lo era, movió un poco los dedos, abriéndose sus ojos y volteando para confirmar sus sospechas. De nuevo estaba agarrando su mano, resultando en la misma situación de incomodidad de antes. Esta vez su tiempo de reacción le jugo una mala pasada, pues se había quedado inmóvil y no la retiraba de donde estaba. Pero más aun fue la sorpresa al ver que ella no la quitaba. De improviso, la mano que estaba debajo comenzó a moverse, parecía que trataba de liberarse de aquello; sin embargo, al soltarse, se posicionó encima de la suya agarrándola suavemente. Después de presenciar eso y volver la mirada a su rostro, veía como ella estaba sonrojada de nuevo, pero sostenía su mano de manera segura.

No se esperaba que él tocara su mano, a pesar de que fue casual; fue algo que la tomo por sorpresa. A pesar de eso, decidió que seguiría con ello para comprobarlo por sí misma. Agarró la mano de Seiji y lo vio viéndola. Se puso nerviosa, era de esperarse en esa clase de situación. Cruzaron miradas y se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro. Nunca se lo había puesto a pensar, no es que él fuera la persona más atractiva del mundo; pero, para ella ahora mismo no querría que otro hombre, por más guapo que sea, estuviera con ella. Desde que la vio por primera vez como cajera en la konbini le pareció bonita, y desde que se dio cuenta de que le gustaba, pues, se quedaba sin palabras cada vez que la veía.

Aun con la mirada fija, ella comenzó a acercársele; no había mucha distancia entre ellos, estaban a menos de medio metro uno del otro. Él viendo que se acercaba hizo lo mismo lentamente. Así que esto estaba pasando, unos segundos después ambos se estaban dando un tierno beso. A diferencia de esa vez que estaban en la azotea de su piso en Osaka, que ella lo besara por cuenta propia…una sensación completamente diferente. Sus suaves labios presionaban a los suyos, y la mano de ella en su rostro la verdad es que sentía muy bien. Luego de un rato, se separaron; pero estando con las frentes juntas. A pesar de no estar viéndose a los ojos, él apartaba la mirada girando levemente su cabeza, era algo que hacía cuando pasaba por alguna situación inconveniente; esta vez lo hacía por bochorno.

─Supongo que es mutuo… ─dijo tímidamente.

─Sí… ─le contestó mientras asentía levemente.

Acostado en un futón en el piso del cuarto de Noodle, quien dormía en su cama, trataba de conciliar el sueño. Después de lo que había pasado hoy día se supone que tendrían que llevarse bien, mucho mejor que antes; sin embargo, ahí se hallaban durmiendo sin hablarse separados por unos metros. De más joven imagino con tener novia algún día, claro esos pensamientos asaltan una mente adolescente en más de una ocasión, que todo sería bonito y perfecto. Como imaginaría que después de una confesión mutua en un bosque junto a la tenue luz del atardecer seguido por un cálido beso y caminar de la mano hasta llegar a casa de nuevo, se perdería toda esa magia, si es que se lo podía decir así. Cuando habían llegado de vuelta, pidieron algo de comida, cenaron juntos en el sillón teniendo un poco de conversación, pero nada diferente a como era de hace unas horas. Después de eso, ella se fue a bañarse, ¿había alguna diferencia entre ser pareja y no? Ciertamente sabía que no sería como en un manga o algo parecido, no sería una relación perfecta; pero, esperaba a que algo fuera… ¿diferente? Acomodó su posición en la que se hallaba echado para ya quedarse dormido de una vez, ya solo esperaría a que fuera mañana; entonces inesperadamente, oyó como le hacían una pregunta.

─¿Estás despierto? ─preguntó Noodle.

─Sí… supongo que se tarda en acostumbrarse a dormir en un futón. ─dijo riendo levemente.

─Bueno…, entonces…, creo que sería mejor si vinieras a echarte aquí… ─al escuchar esto, los ojos que ya los tenía adormilados se le abrieron completamente ante aquella propuesta.

─Ehm claro… me gustaría… ─respondió tímidamente.

Se destapó parándose seguidamente para entrar en la cama en la que dormía su nueva pareja. La cama era de una plaza y media por lo que ambos entraban relativamente bien. Ella se hallaba acostada viendo hacia su derecha, posición en la que él veía su espalda, excepto que se hallaba completamente tapada por su edredón, dejando visible solamente su cabello. Procedió a echarse mirando del lado contrario dándole la espalda y cubriéndose con el edredón como lo estaba ella. Cuando logró ponerse en una posición cómoda para ya tratar de quedarse dormido de nuevo, sintió como la que estaba echada a su lado se movía; quedando totalmente pasmado con lo que había hecho.

La parte de atrás de su pijama había sido levantada dejando su espalda descubierta. A penas había sucedido eso, y sin tiempo para reaccionar; sintió como el cuerpo desnudo de Noodle se pegaba por atrás suyo. Sentía como desde su vientre hasta por debajo de sus hombros le rozaban, sentía sus pechos presionándose en su espalda. Seguidamente una mano tocó su abdomen y subía lentamente a través de su torso hasta llegar a su pecho bajo su pijama. ¿Acaso ella había planeado esto?, su corazón latía rápidamente, sabía que ella sabía eso. Un escalofrío había recorrido por su cuerpo cuando ella hizo eso; sin embargo, el calor corporal que ahora se transmitía lo había hecho parar y sus nervios eran inexistentes. Aun así, sentía que ahora no era el momento para pasar a lo siguiente, por lo que cogió la mano que lo tocaba y la apartó.

─Oye Noodle, no creo que ahora debamos…

Y habiendo dicho eso, observó como al haberse volteado y despejado el edredón al cuerpo casi totalmente desnudo de Noodle boca arriba. Solo tenía puesta sus bragas, y pesar de estar oscuro, veía con claridad esa escena.

─No… creo que…

Su brazo se levantó lentamente para acariciar suavemente la mejilla y los cabellos de Seiji. Su suave mano se sentía bien, no recordaba cuando alguien le había hecho un gesto tan afectuoso y amable hacia él. Los ojos se le habían cerrado por aquella sensación y por reflejo su mano ahora sostenía la de ella. Entonces él con su mano libre hizo lo mismo que ella acariciando su mejilla mientras se acercaba poco a poco, hasta finalmente besarla.

Se hallaba casi sobre ella dándole un beso mientras con una de sus manos le agarraba suavemente por debajo de la mejilla y con la otra, ayudándose de su brazo, se apoyaba para no aplastarla. Lentamente, pasaron a estar ambos echados de costado; sin embargo, Noodle se subió sobre Seiji. Comenzó a quitarle su polo dejándolo desnudo de las caderas para arriba. Seguido de eso ella comenzó a apoyarse sobre él y empezó a besar su cuello. Asimismo, jugueteaban con sus piernas rozándolas las unas con las otras y él con sus manos abrazaba la espalda descubierta de su acompañante. Siguiendo con el juego, cambió y comenzó a besar su otro lado del cuello. Se sentía bien lo que ella le estaba haciendo sumado a que ambos brazos suyos la rodeaban; sin embargo, quería intentar algo. Su brazo izquierdo dejó de abrazarla y lentamente la iba posicionándola para que tocara su vientre. Lentamente comenzó a subirla tocando su piel hasta que finalmente había llegado a donde quería. Había un notado un leve movimiento de ella cuando lo tocó, ahora se aseguraba que si lo iba sentir; con su mano sosteniendo uno de sus pechos lo comenzó a masajear. Inmediatamente dejó de besarle el cuello y soltó un gemido. Sintió como se le puso la piel de gallina cuando comenzó a frotarle su pecho, en especial cuando su pulgar rozaba la punta de este. Dándose cuenta de que no le seguía besando el cuello por lo que él estaba haciendo, y que comenzaba a respirar un poco más rápido por eso, se inclinó hacia delante dirigiéndose hacia su cuello.

─No… espera… ─le dijo cuándo comenzó a besarla en él.

Ahora siendo ella la que estaba siendo estimulada, comenzó a gemir un poco más. Comparado con el leve movimiento que hizo cuando antes le tocó su pecho, ahora estaba agitada. Su cuerpo no podía quedarse quieto del placer que sentía, pasaron unos cosquilleos complacientes por todo su cuerpo. No pudiendo soportar más, abrazó fuertemente a Seiji mientras se mordía el labio y gemía. Luego de unos segundos, se quedó quieta mientras respiraba profundamente. Se levantó, pero aun estando sobre él, lo vio y se dieron un profundo beso.

Mientras estaban en eso, Noodle bajaba su mano lentamente. Se deslizó a través de la ropa interior y cogió su miembro. Soltando un gemido, él interrumpió el beso. Sentía como la mano de ella iba de arriba abajo mientras volvía a besarle el cuello. Después de un rato así, extendió su otra mano a su mesita de noche. Luego de buscar la manija del cajón y de buscar dentro, agarró un preservativo. Lo compró luego de pensarlo mucho, no creyó que iba usarlo la verdad; pero ahí se hallaba poniéndoselo a su pareja.

Lo siguiente que pasaba era una combinación entre rozamientos, placer, gemidos, entre otras acciones. Ella seguía sobre él, hasta que le dijo algo cerca a su oído. Enseguida, él la abrazo y los volteó a ambos, estando ahora él arriba y moviéndose. Por un rato siguieron así hasta que se voltearon de nuevo estando ella arriba, pero ahora estaban un poco más elevados por apoyarse en el respaldar de la cama. Finalmente, ambos se hallaban sentados ella sentada sobre él moviendo las caderas y estando uno frente al otro. Había un desnivel en la posición en la que estaban, pues Seiji la abrazaba, pero su rostro estaba apoyado por encima de su pecho, mientras ella estaba un poco más alta que él agachando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Encontrándose en aquella postura, volvió a sentir lo mismo que hace un rato antes. Esa placentera sensación recorría por todo su cuerpo, y parecía que por el de él también. Aceleraron el ritmo sabiendo que ocurriría después. De repente un escalofrío azotó el cuerpo de ambos causando que pararan y que ambos gimieran un poco más fuerte que antes.

Ambos respiraban lentamente en la misma posición en la que estaban, hasta que colapsaron cayendo él de espaldas contra el colchón. Ella rodó a un lado mientras seguía respirando notoriamente. Estiró su brazo para quitarse el preservativo usado.

─Ehmm, ¿dónde lo…?

─En el piso nomás, después lo recoges. ─y le hizo un nudo y lo dejó caer.

Estaba cansado, no pensaba que sería tan agotador tener relaciones. Ahora solo quería descansar. Al tratar de conciliar el sueño de nuevo, un brazo se puso sobre su pecho, seguido de un cuerpo acomodándose al lado suyo para poder dormir. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

A la mañana siguiente al despertar, Noodle no estaba con él, de seguro ya se había levantado. Se paró de la cama aun soñoliento y se puso unos shorts que encontró. Al subírselos se dio cuenta de algo, había unas voces viniendo de afuera del cuarto; pero la verdad, aún seguía cansado y pensó que estaba alucinando, por lo que haciendo omiso caso de ello abrió la puerta del cuarto.

Algunas horas después, en la estación de tren, estaban allí para despedirse. Debido a la situación de Noodle, por ahora no iba a ser posible que concretaran una relación. Luego de que le explicara la verdad de como había llegado ahí y que era lo que estaba tratando de lograr, entendió que tendrían que distanciarse. El tren había llegado y la gente comenzó a abordarlo. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó, volteó a verla, estaba cabizbaja, evitando mirarlo. No podía culparla, tanto él como ella no les gustaría pasar por esto. En un gesto para mejorar la situación, abrió su maletín y sacó el gorro que le puso el día que llego. Haciendo lo mismo, se lo puso a ella de sorpresa.

─Supongo que será para que me recuerdes. ─dijo tratando de sonar animado.

Se dieron un abrazo y abordó el tren. Mientras observaba como partía, se pasó su brazo sobre los ojos para secar las lagrimas que querían salir. Salió del lugar y caminó sola hasta llegar a su casa, después de todo ahora tenía trabajo que hacer.


	23. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20: Volviendo al juego

─Entonces, ¿cómo planeas que venzamos a Mazuu?

─Elemental mi querido Watson.

─¿Qué?

─Estoy tratando de amenizar nuestra relación.

─Solo estás haciendo que sea incómodo.

─¿Cómo quieres que me comporte entonces?

─Hazlo como normalmente lo hacías nomás.

─Hmm hmm.

Todo este tiempo no lo había visto como alguien extraño, todo este tiempo lo había visto como a un amigo; sin embargo, ahora que se había enterado que era un asesino, su visión de él acababa de cambiar, y aquella conversación simplemente no ayudaba.

─¿Puedes responder mi pregunta?

─Bueno…

Espera, ¿qué acaba de pasar? Hace un momento trataba de actuar de manera amigable, pero acababa de responderle de la manera más seca y sin importarle posible. Nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera desde que lo conoció, ¿acaso había estado fingiendo desde el principio?

─Cuando te fuiste de Osaka, tuve que pasar un buen rato pensando en la situación. Era obvio que debías estar involucrada en lo del ataque por lo que localizarte sería lo siguiente que hacer. Opté por ir a la ciudad más cercana: Kobe; y estuve un rato buscándote, así que tuve que instalarme en un sitio. Vamos ahí ahora mismo, te explico lo demás cuando lleguemos.

Al llegar a la avenida, llamó a un taxi con la mano y se subieron. Fue un viaje tranquilo; se preguntaba si volvería a sentir esa calma con lo que venía adelante. Se bajaron del auto frente a un edificio de departamentos, era muy alto y seguro que caro.

─¿Puedes costearte esto?

─Entremos nomás.

─Espera Atsuki, si podías pagar esto porque antes vivías en esa choza. ─sin respuesta entraron al edificio.

El ascensor se movía más rápido de lo que pensaba, sentía como la comida se le bajaba. Al llegar al piso correcto, Atsuki abrió la puerta que correspondía y pasaron. Era un lugar sombrío, las ventanas estaban casi totalmente tapadas, la iluminación era solo de focos blancos, parecía una sala de operaciones de hospital. Toda la organización de lo que debería ser sala, comedor, etc. era nula. Solo había mesas con papeles y una computadora con varios monitores. Había corchos donde había más papeles pegados y alguna que otra arma esparcida.

─Por lo visto has estado ocupado.

─Así es como funciona este proceso. Por allá están los cuartos, coge uno de ellos; el baño está allí y si tienes hambre la cocina está acá.

Volteó para ver los ambientes cada vez que los mencionaba; los cuartos y el baño se notaban igual de sombríos desde lejos; sin embargo, la cocina era la parte más normal del sitio, casi no le había hecho nada.

─Por ahora puedes tomarte tu tiempo para instalarte y descansar, pero mañana empieza el trabajo.

─Ehm, claro.

Apenas le dijo eso, se sentó frente a la mesa y parecía que volvía a trabajar en algo que ya estaba haciendo antes. Sin mucho más que hacer, Noodle fue al pasillo que repartía los cuartos. Abrió la puerta del primero que vio y dejó su maletín sobre la cama, parecía un cuarto de una cárcel. Abrió la ventana cubierta de cortinas opacas; afuera se veía la ciudad de Kobe desde una vista aérea privilegiada.

─¡No abras las cortinas! ─se oyó el grito de Atsuki viniendo de la sala. ─¡Mantén este sitio lo más aislado que puedas del exterior!

Genial, la única manera de darle algo de vida a este sitio acababa de ser denegado, pensó. Así como con su maletín, se lanzó sobre su cama. Parecía que no quedaba más que dormir. Lentamente sus ojos fueron cerrándose mientras se acurrucaba en una posición cómoda. Despertó viendo que estaba agarrando su maletín a forma de almohada. Luego de sacarse las legañas y revisar la hora, pues había perdido la noción del tiempo, sentía que habían pasado unas cuantas. Salió a revisar que es lo que pasaba en ese momento con Atsuki; aun seguía en frente de unos monitores.

─Aun no es mañana, pero si quieres empezar a trabajar puedes decírmelo.

─Prefiero esperar; otra cosa, ¿qué hora es?

─Van a ser las 11.

─Supongo que volveré a dormir entonces. ─dijo dando media vuelta.

─Como quieras. ─le respondió; sin embargo, se le quedó mirando como se quedaba parada en medio del pasillo y se tocaba su estómago.

─¿Trabajabas como cocinero no?

Ella lo miraba sentada como preparaba lo que iban a comer. Estaba dándole forma a un montón de carne molida, lo hacía luego de haber dejado otro montón de vegetales al lado. Luego de que le confirmara que si se dedicaba a trabajar como cocinero, se alegró de que aceptara a prepararle algo. Ambos habían entrado a la cocina, Atsuki sacó algunos ingredientes de la refrigeradora.

─Siéntate allí, en un rato ya va a estar listo.

─Oh, ok.

Luego de sazonar la carne, prendió una sartén y calentó aceite, al mismo tiempo sacó unos bollos de pan y junto a la carne los puso al fuego. Rápidamente cortó los vegetales, primero una cebolla la cual puso también a freír. Sacó el pan ya tostado y volteó la carne. Noodle observaba hipnotizada el proceso de cocción de todo eso. Un queso encima para que se derrita, sacar las cebollas y armar la presentación final. Puso el último pan encima y sirvió en la misma mesa, colocando un poco de cremas esparcidas también en ella.

─¿Hamburguesas?

─Tómalo o déjalo. ─el hambre pudo con ella, cogió uno de los sánguches y le dio una mordida. ─Está deliciosa.

─Lo sé. ─dijo también dándole una mordida a su creación.

Luego de haber terminado, Atsuki la mandó a lavar todo lo usado y volvió a lo que hacía antes. A regañadientes aceptó y lavó los trastes. Con la última pasada de trapo sobre la mesa salió de la cocina.

─Mañana ya empiezas a trabajar, mejor vete a dormir.

─Sí…

─Toma, tal vez quieras usar esto.

De una caja sacó algo que se le hizo familiar. No sabía como, pero de alguna manera él había recuperado la mascara de sujeto 14.

─¿Cómo conseguiste eso?

─No es importante. ─y se la pasó de un tiro. Agarrándola y dándole una mirada volvió a su cuarto.

Al día siguiente, terminando de amarrar sus botas, salió a la sala donde seguía trabajando su compañero. Apenas la vio entrar, paró de hacer lo que hacía y la sentó en el sillón.

─Lo primero que necesitamos es información, supongo que estarás relacionada con eso. Lo más eficiente sería buscar información a través de rastros en la red y en campo. Por ahora he estado haciendo ambos, pero ahora que estás aquí te voy a encomendar el trabajo de campo. Te voy a dar locaciones sospechosas y de donde podrías quedarte para obtener la información. Solo vas a sonsacar datos, no vas a interactuar; cuando llegue el momento te diré cuando podrás actuar.

─¿Qué información voy a buscar?

─Toda la relacionada.

─Bien; entonces, por lo que me dices parece que voy a estar como detective privado hospedado en un hotel por varios días espiando si es que un hombre está teniendo una aventura.

─Sí, además también te infiltrarás.

─Pensé que no iba a entrometerme.

─Y no lo harás.

─Espera, ósea que me haré pasar por un conserje.

─Puede pasar.

─¿Es en serio?

─Necesitamos toda la información que podamos conseguir; cuando ataquemos tenemos que ser precisos. ─Noodle dio un suspiro.

─¿Dónde empezamos?

─Necesito que confirmes la existencia de alguien importante en la red criminal de Mazuu y me traigas imágenes suyas. Serás como un francotirador esperando para disparar a su objetivo. ─extendió un mapa sobre la mesa. ─Es probable que en unas semanas tengan una reunión en este barrio abandonado. Te instalaras en esta casa de aquí y esperaras a que aparezcan. ─le dijo señalando una parte del mapa y buscando algo debajo de la mesa. ─Pero en vez de disparar con un rifle, lo harás con esto. ─puso sobre la mesa una cámara fotográfica con un lente grande. ─Además tendrás binoculares, comida para tres semanas y otros equipos.

─¿Qué?, ¿cuánto tiempo voy a estar esperando?

─Dos semanas, si en ese tiempo no pasa nada, según lo información que tenga en ese momento decidiré si te quedas una semana más o si ya vuelves nomás.

─Empezamos duro, ¿eh?

─Tú aceptaste.

─Si se, y no tengo problemas con esto; pero, ese vecindario está en los límites de Osaka, sabes que no puedo volver.

─Cómo te dije en tu casa, ya tengo cubierto el asunto Mako.

En el remolque de un camión pequeño yendo por la pista Noodle estaba sentada con una mochila de campamento a su lado. Atsuki había planeado que se infiltrara en la ciudad de la manera más discreta posible. Si iba en tren o en auto por la ruta de la ciudad era probable que se dieran cuenta de su presencia en ella y que en consecuencia tomaran acciones en el asunto. Por eso había sido embarcada como si fuera una mochilera en un camión que en vez de ir de frente al núcleo de la ciudad, rodeaba todo eso e iba por una larga carretera en medio de la vegetación. El viaje duraba unas cuantas horas por lo que no tenía mucho que hacer en ese tiempo, solo lo aprovecho para dormir. Llegado a su destino, se bajó del camión y se puso la mochila y se acomodó su gorra. Vestía una casaca con polo adentro y unos pantalones ranger. En el barrio, buscaba la zona en la que se supone que se reunirían los hombres de Mazuu, había varias casas que no parecían albergar a nadie. O el lugar de verdad estaba abandonado o solo era poco frecuentado.

Según lo que le dijo, parecía que se reunirían en un pequeño parque del lugar y realizarían un intercambio con otro grupo. Tenía la hierba crecida y los juegos parecían tener algo de óxido, si escogieron un lugar abierto seguro el cargamento sería grande. Luego de haber revisado el lugar por un rato, se dirigió a su puesto de vigilancia. Iba a estar en una casa a unas cuantas cuadras del parque. Luego de forzar la cerradura, subió al segundo piso y desempacó su mochila. Sacó un saco de dormir, unos paquetes de galletas de soda, agua, y binoculares. La cámara la usaría para el momento indicado, no quería que se acabara la batería, además Atsuki le dijo especialmente que no le hiciera nada malo, había costado caro. Sacó una radio y se comunicó.

─¿Atsuki?

─¿Ya llegaste?

─Sí, ya estoy en posición.

─Bien, ahora solo te queda esperar; que no se te escape nada.

─Sí, lo sé.

Hasta dos semanas era el tiempo que tenía que pasar esperando a que sucediera algo, ciertamente iba a ser muy aburrido. Había traído unos libros tanto en físico como en virtual; sin embargo, no podía permitirse distraerse y perder la vista de lo que había venido a hacer. Estaba sentada en una silla al lado de una ventana todo el tiempo con los binoculares puestos viendo si es que algo sucedía, hasta ese momento, nada.

─Más vale que estés haciendo algo mientras estoy aquí haciendo de chismosa. ─dijo por la radio.

─¿Algo que reportar?

─Nada todavía, ya han pasado cinco días y no hay rastro de ellos ni nada.

─Sigue con ello, aun no pasa la mitad del tiempo.

─Comer solo galletas de soda y atún en lata no me va a hacer bien ¿sabes?

─Por ahí dejé otra clase de comida enlatada.

─Lo sé, las estoy dejando para el final.

─Continúa con la vigilancia nomás.

Una semana desde que llegó ahí y todavía no había rastros de los hombres de Mazuu. Para poder estar el mayor tiempo posible al tanto de su puesto, estaba durmiendo mediante ciclos de sueño polifásico; el insomnio ya le había jugado antes una mala pasada, pero pudo controlarlo, esto no era nada. Luego de despertarse de su siesta correspondiente, le dio ganas de ir al baño. El problema de ir al baño ahí era que el agua no parecía funcionar, por lo que luego de usar el inodoro, los desechos se quedaban ahí sin más. Ya había usado el baño de arriba y el de abajo; no quería hacer esto, pero tenía que ir afuera. Maldición el viento si que estaba poniéndose frío, pensó. Una vez había terminado cogió el radio y habló.

─Sabes, acabo de ir al baño afuera y esto no puede ser más aburrido; es uno de los peores cumpleaños que he tenido.

─¿Cumples años el 31 de octubre?

─Sí.

─Deberías comer una de las salchichas enlatadas entonces.

Media semana después todavía seguía sin haber rastro de los hombres. La verdad es que ya no creía que vinieran solo esperaba a que terminara el tiempo que debía estar allí. Ahora que lo pensaba, aún faltaba que Atsuki le dijera si se quedaba una semana más o si ya regresaba nomás, ojalá sea lo segundo. Inmersa en sus pensamientos, se había distraído por un momento, sentada en la silla y apoyada de costado contra la pared era una posición bastante cómoda, aunque no lo pareciera. En su descanso improvisado notaba que algo andaba mal, había ruido. Dio un vistazo a la ventana y había autos llegando.

─Atsuki, hay movimiento.

─Especifica.

─Han llegado camionetas, pero todavía no baja nadie.

─Igual enciende la cámara, toma fotos de todo lo que veas.

Noodle sacó y encendió el equipo de fotografía, se apoyó sobre el marco de la ventana y tomó fotos de las camionetas. Tenía las ventanas polarizadas, por lo que trato de enfocar a las placas. Tratando de tomarle fotos a eso, llegaron otras camionetas. Estuvieron ambos convoyes sin hacer contacto alguno por un momento hasta que finalmente decidieron salir. No sabría decir quiénes eran los hombres de Mazuu, por lo que tomó fotos de los rostros de todos ellos.

─¿Alguna pista sobre quien puede ser el objetivo?

─Parece que ellos son los vendedores.

Prestando atención, observaba como uno de los grupos sacaba algo de la maletera, parecía ser la mercancía para vender. En una mesa abrieron un maletín grande, observando y verificando su contenido.

─¿Qué es lo que están vendiendo?

─¿Recuerdas el terremoto de hace unos meses?

─Sí.

─Están aprovechando los restos de Fukushima.

─Oh. Espera… ¿Están tratando con material nuclear?

─Es una buena fuente de ingreso.

Era increíble que Mazuu llegara tan lejos, quien sabe el comprador que podría resultar de esas negociaciones, y lo que podría llegar a hacer.

─Atsuki necesitamos hacer algo.

─Solo quédate viendo y toma las fotos.

─Atsuki ─dijo Noodle empezando a molestarse.

─Apégate al plan y no interrumpas, solo toma las fotografías.

─Sabes lo peligroso que es esto.

─El trato era atrapar a Mazuu, en ningún momento acordamos sobre otras personas─

─Espera, algo está pasando; parece que no hay trato. ─dijo Noodle interrumpiéndolo.

─Toma las fotos.

─Sí sí ─ ─decía cuando sonaron fuertes sonidos interrumpiendo de nuevo

─¿Qué fue eso?, Noodle responde.

─Los hombres de Mazuu les dispararon a los compradores y se están llevando el dinero.

─…, espera a que se vayan, en unas horas mando tu extracción.

Luego de guardar todo el equipo y de esperar a que sea la hora en la que su transporte la recogiera, se subió de nuevo a la parte trasera del pequeño camión y esperó a llegar al departamento. Enojada, cerró fuertemente la puerta al entrar y se dirigió directamente donde Atsuki.

─¡No me dijiste que estábamos tratando con algo tan grave como la posibilidad de fabricación de armas nucleares!

─Tu trabajo solo consistía en tomar fotos de la persona encargada.

─¡¿Y solo por eso vas dejar pasar en alto lo demás?!

─Te recuerdo que aceptaste a trabajar conmigo─

─¡En ningún momento acepté alguna clase de condición!, ¡lo único que acordamos fue trabajar juntos para hacernos cargo de Mazuu!, que si no me equivoco, tampoco querías que él se hiciera con poder.

─Aceptaste para hacerte cargo, y únicamente hacerte cargo de Mazuu. Que otra parte se vea involucrada en ellos no es de nuestro asunto.

─Al momento en el que le da el dinero, esa otra parte se vuelve nuestro asunto porque colaboró a que Mazuu creciera más.

─Entonces esto no debería preocuparte, como dijiste, no hubo trato y se encargaron de ellos también, problema resuelto. Ahora, ¿quieres encargarte de cada grupo que interactúa con Mazuu?; bien, toma el control y dirige las próximas misiones. Como dijiste nunca acepté a que yo fuera el jefe de esto.

─Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

─Entonces deja de llorar y sigue con el plan. ─declaró finalmente Atsuki. ─Ahora, no menosprecies el trabajo de tomar solo esas fotografías. Si aquí está a quien buscábamos entonces tenemos a un pez grande.

─¿A qué te refieres?

─Una de las manos derecha de Mazuu fue la que asistió al intercambio que hubo. Con su rostro será más fácil rastrearlo.

─¿Pero para que necesitamos su rostro? si dices que no lo mostraba.

─A pesar de que no mostraba su cara al público tan libremente, ahora sabemos cómo es, y en caso de que nos enfrentemos con ellos ya sabemos en quien debemos centrarnos.

─Supongo que eso tiene sentido.

─Como te he dicho antes lo mejor ahora es solo juntar información; cuando tengamos conocimiento entero de cómo es que Mazuu se mueve, podremos atacar con precisión.

─Eso todavía no quita el hecho de que no hagamos nada con otros grupos criminales que estén involucrados.

─No estamos involucrados con ellos, pero si quieres hacer algo con respecto a ellos no te voy a detener; sin embargo, lo harás con tus propios recursos y métodos, eso quiere decir que no voy a colaborar de ninguna manera ni podrás usar nada de lo que yo traiga para atrapar a Mazuu.

─¿Y qué pasaría si es que enfrentándome a algún otro grupo malvado resulto en una situación sin salida?

─Dijiste que había otras 14 personas de igual habilidad a la tuya que trabajan con Mazuu, no sería difícil encontrar a alguna otra con habilidades similares. Si no quisiera cooperar extorsionarlo tampoco sería difícil─

─Atsuki.

─Si decides actuar por tu cuenta asegúrate de no ser atrapada. Descansa hasta la próxima misión, te avisaré cuando será. ─dijo finalmente Atsuki sin más intención de discutir y sentándose de nuevo frente a la computadora.

Dándole una mirada de desagrado, Noodle fue directo al baño, de verdad necesitaba uno.


End file.
